Devil may care
by Meyenne
Summary: Kol voit l'Autre Côté s'écrouler autour de lui et il est bien décidé à ne pas disparaitre avec. Seulement pour cela, il doit convaincre Bonnie de coopérer. Rejoignez cette dernière dans une aventure qui l'amènera à ouvrir ses yeux sur le monde et plus encore. "Tu n'aimeras jamais comme un vampire et personne ne t'aimera comme peut le faire un vampire". Kennet, Klaus/Caroline/Enzo
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous (toutes, je suppose) ! Me voilà de retour avec une fanfiction qui me tient à cœur depuis quelque temps. Un Kennett, comme disent les fans. Le titre, je suis sure d'avoir lu ''Devil may care'' quelque part et d'avoir trouvé ça cool mais je me souviens plus où... Disclaimer inconnu donc :P

J'étais absolument dégoutée quand Kol est mort... De toute façon, dès que je trouve un personnage marrant dans la série vampire diaries, il disparait (Kol, Klaus, Enzo etc... ) Bref ! J'ai donc commencé par lire des fanfictions sur Kol et Bonnie et là, mauvaise surprise, il n'y en a vraiment pas beaucoup... Frustrée, j'ai donc décidée d'en écrire une avec l'arrivée des vacances scolaires (dans une semaine, jusqu'à octobre, vive la fac!)

Alors, que dire ? Déjà ATTENTION SPOILER ! Si vous n'avez pas vu tous les épisodes de la saison 5 et la saison 1 de the Originals, ne lisez pas. Enfin, sauf les deux ou trois derniers épisodes de TVD dont je n'ai pris que moyennement compte.

Aussi, cette fanfiction est en majorité sur le couple Kol/Bonnie, mais je me rends compte en avançant dans les chapitres que j'écris aussi sur Enzo/Caroline/Klaus donc voilà les furieux du Klaus/Caroline s'abstenir car ce pairing là est un peu maltraité dans ma fic (pour l'instant du moins). D'ailleurs laissez moi votre avis sur ce que vous préférez entre Enzo/Caroline et Klaus/Caroline, ça resserrement.

Ensuite, petite question : Lemon or not ? Non parce que franchement j'hésite... D'un côté, le but de l'histoire n'est pas de faire du porno mais d'un autre côté, beaucoup d'aspect d'une relation passe par la chose mdr donc laissez moi votre avis là dessus aussi s'il vous plait.

En parlant de ça, la fiction est au rating T car les personnages sont des adultes, ils parlent donc de temps en temps de sexe et picolent un peu (il n'y a que moi qui trouve qu'ils forcent un peu sur la bouteille dans TVD ? Bande de pochtrons !) Et ils tuent un peu de temps en temps aussi donc voilà, juste pour être sure de ne pas me faire taper sur les doigts.

Enfin, un grand merci à IUseGoldenInk pour avoir relu et corrigé ce chapitre (si elle le lit elle se rendra compte que j'ai rajouté des choses et couper le chapitre en deux.)

_Ps_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Malheureusement. (Roh, qui n'a jamais rêvé de posséder son Originel personnel...) Ni l'univers de TVD. Snif !

_Ps 2_ : je crois que cette histoire va être longue car j'ai actuellement passé les 20 000 mots et Kol et Bonnie ne sont pas encore ensemble ... Bref je me tais !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : A l'ombre de la lune  
**

La pleine lune brillait au-dessus du ciel de Mystic Falls. La plupart des habitants dormaient à poings fermés, à part quelques irréductibles encore devant leur télévision. Les rues, quant à elles, étaient désertes. Chaque habitant de la ville, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, sentait qu'être dans les rues à cette heure tardive était dangereux. Particulièrement ici. Seuls certains ne connaissaient que trop bien les dangers de la ville. Parmi eux, Bonnie Bennet.

Cette dernière dormait d'un sommeil troublé dans la chambre de sa maison familiale. Cela faisait des années maintenant que Bonnie n'avait pas dormi sereinement. Cette nuit-là ne faisait pas exception. La lumière de la lune filtrait sous les rideaux de sa fenêtre, créant ainsi une pénombre dans laquelle on pouvait voir la jeune fille se tourner encore et encore dans son lit, emmêlant les draps autour de sa taille frêle.

Malgré son apparente fragilité, Bonnie avait vécu des horreurs que personne, pas même sa propre famille, n'aurait pu imaginer. Elle avait surmonté tous ces obstacles, survécu malgré tous les risques qu'elle avait pris. La journée, elle le vivait plutôt bien mais la nuit… La nuit était une toute autre histoire. Son inconscient la rattrapait à travers ses cauchemars.

Ces derniers temps, ses nuits allaient de pire en pire. Et cette nuit-là était l'apogée de toute. Si Bonnie avait ouvert les yeux, elle aurait pu voir une silhouette qui se découpait dans la pénombre. Quelqu'un était assis nonchalamment sur le fauteuil placé à l'angle de sa chambre, ses yeux sombres brillant dans la nuit.

« Bonnie, » appela l'ombre d'une voix entre l'amusement et la moquerie.

La jeune fille se tourna une fois de plus. Elle rêvait de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie sans vampire. Toutefois, cette vie-là n'était pas calme non plus. Elle avait fui ses parents qui la traitaient comme une anomalie pour rejoindre Caroline.

« Bonnie, » répéta l'ombre, sa voix résonnant dans la chambre silencieuse.

L'inconscient de l'interpellée avait entendu la voix, mais trop épuisée, sa partie consciente décida de se renfoncer un peu plus dans ses rêves. Elle arrivait enfin chez Caroline mais elle se rendit compte que son amie n'était pas seule chez elle.

« Bonnie, Jeremy est mort et je vais dévorer son cœur, » menaça l'ombre d'une voix toujours aussi amusée.

Bonnie s'approcha de Caroline et reconnut son invité. Klaus ! La jeune fille se réveilla d'un bond et s'assit dans son lit. Elle se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter de chasser son rêve. Même lorsqu'elle rêvait d'une vie sans vampire, ceux-ci revenaient toujours. Et pourquoi avait-elle entendu quelque chose à propos de Jeremy et d'un cœur dévoré ? Soudain, la jeune sorcière sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine. Elle avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas être seule même si elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Quelqu'un de normal se serait dit qu'il hallucinait et se serait rendormi. Mais pas Bonnie. Si son expérience de Mystic Falls lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que tout était susceptible d'arriver. Elle fronça donc les sourcils et scruta la pénombre.

Elle pouvait à peine distinguer quoique que ce soit mais quelque chose n'allait pas du côté de son fauteuil. La forme n'était pas normale. Finalement, Bonnie comprit et son corps se raidit. Quelqu'un était assis sur son fauteuil. Est-ce qu'elle hallucinait ou est-ce que l'ombre était réellement en train de lui faire signe ?

« Enfin ! » s'exclama l'inconnu, qui ne pouvait être qu'un homme.

Bonnie sursauta au son de sa voix, surprise et terrifiée de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Quelqu'un se tenait bien en face d'elle. Une fois le choc passé, la jeune sorcière reconnut instantanément la voix. Il ne manquait plus que lui…

« Tu es censé être mort. » dit-elle, partagée entre la peur et l'incompréhension.

« Je le suis, même si ce n'est pas très gentil de me le rappeler. » répondit le fantôme, pas plus perturbé que cela.

La jeune sorcière, qui trouvait la situation déjà assez bizarre en elle-même sans que l'on y ajoute une ambiance glauque, chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet et l'alluma. Elle plissa les yeux le temps que ses pupilles s'adaptent au changement de lumière puis fixa le fantôme.

Là, affalé sur le fauteuil de sa chambre se tenait Kol Mikaelson, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillant d'un amusement permanent. Il portait la veste Kaki qu'elle se souvenait l'avoir vu porter le jour de sa mort ainsi qu'une chemise et un jean. Son sourire s'estompa et il vint s'asseoir sur le côté du lit. Bonnie recula le plus possible, le dos contre sa tête de lit et remonta les couvertures sur elle comme pour se protéger de l'Originel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'où elle espérait que sa peur ne filtrait pas. Elle n'avait jamais envié le don de Jeremy et le voyait plutôt comme une malédiction dont elle se serait bien passée.

« Oh, crois-moi, si j'avais eu le choix, je serai allé hanter Nik. » Répondit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules. « Mais c'est à toi que je devais parler. Cela fait des semaines que j'essaye mais sans succès. Ce soir quelque chose a changé et ce n'est pas bon signe. Bonnie, l'Autre Côté est en train de s'effondrer. » Affirma-t-il gravement.

La jeune fille, atterrée, ouvrit la bouche sans réussir à formuler une phrase. Elle bégaya des sons qui n'avaient aucun sens, incapable de trouver par où commencer. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens et elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour les délires d'un fantôme Originel.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? » finit-elle par s'exclamer.

Kol arqua un sourcil.

« Pour tenter de revenir parmi les vivants. » expliqua Bonnie lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à entrer en contact avec moi mais franchement, l'Autre Côté qui s'écroule ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule. « Même en admettant que tu sois sérieux, ce dont je doute fortement, il faudrait un évènement, une brèche, immense pour que cela puisse arriver. Et encore, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. »

Bonnie dévisagea le vampire en face d'elle. Kol était probablement capable d'inventer une telle histoire juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait de l'Autre Côté. Il n'était pas resté longtemps à Mystic Falls mais le peu qu'elle l'avait vu avait suffi à Bonnie pour se rendre compte d'une chose. Kol était prêt à tout pour semer la pagaille, son passe-temps favori.

Voyant l'incrédulité dans les yeux de la sorcière, le vampire leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Ecoute, bien que je ne nie pas voir là une opportunité de revenir parmi vous, bande d'idiots, je dis la vérité. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe mais je ne suis plus seul. Je peux voir et parler avec les autres morts. Enfin certains. » précisa-t-il avec une sorte de soulagement.

Bonnie en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer son cher géniteur… L'Originel planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille avant de continuer, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message. Bonnie frissonna.

« Et il y a cette espèce de noirceur qui aspire les morts les uns après les autres. Je préfèrerais ne pas découvrir où ils vont. En tant que fils d'Ester et donc ancien sorcier, j'ai une théorie. Tu veux l'entendre ? »

« Non. »

« A mon avis, » continua quand même Kol, « l'Autre Côté a bien été fracturé comme tu le disais tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas par qui ou pourquoi mais je soupçonnerai Silas et toi qui a ramené le petit Jeremy. Bref, peu importe. Cette fracture a créé une sorte de dimension entre l'Autre Côté et le monde de vivant, permettant ainsi l'apparition de fantôme dans le monde des vivants. L'Autre Côté se dégrade et va disparaitre si l'on ne fait rien. La preuve, c'est que je peux désormais te parler. Et histoire de te motiver, je suis prêt à parier que si l'Autre Côté disparait, l'ancre disparait avec. Et pas de retour cette fois-ci, petite sorcière. » Conclut l'Originel avec un sourire malveillant.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils. La théorie de Kol, si elle était fondée, serait inquiétante. Toutefois, la jeune fille s'était beaucoup renseignée sur l'Autre Côté. Son intervention et celle de Silas ne pouvait pas avoir créé un tel phénomène. Elle ne s'expliquait pas le retour de Kol mais peut-être avait-il reçu l'aide de sorcière ? En tout cas, elle n'avait aucune raison de le croire. Après tout, il s'agissait du vampire qui avait tenté de mutiler Jeremy. Et de toute façon, même s'il disait vrai, pourquoi voudrait-elle le ramener lui à la vie ?

« Kol, ça suffit maintenant. Ta théorie ne tient pas debout. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Non. »

Bonnie soupira.

« Ecoute, même si ce que tu dis est vrai, ce que je ne crois pas une seconde, je n'ai plus de pouvoir de sorcière, je ne peux rien faire. Pourquoi ne pas hanter Liv ? » proposa Bonnie en se sentant un peu coupable d'envoyer un tel fléau à Liv.

« Non. Tu es l'ancre Bonnie, ce n'est pas de pouvoir de sorcière vivante dont j'ai besoin, il me faut l'aide de l'ancre. Ton aide. »

La sorcière fronça les sourcils une fois de plus. Malgré l'air moqueur habituel de Kol, elle avait senti quelque chose d'autre dans la voix du vampire depuis le début et elle venait enfin de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. De la peur. De la terreur même. Bonnie le fixa du regard. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Kol terrorisé, c'était pour Silas. Ils ne l'avaient pas écouté et ils s'en étaient mordus les doigts…

"Ok." concéda la jeune fille. " Faisons un marché. Tu me laisses dormir cette nuit et, demain matin, je jetterai un œil dans les grimoires de ma famille."

Bonnie vit Kol regarder derrière lui avec appréhension comme s'il craignait que la noirceur dont il avait parlé ne vienne le chercher puis hocha la tête. Soulagée d'avoir réussi à marchander sa nuit, Bonnie éteignit la lumière, s'allongea, tourna le dos au vampire/fantôme/empêcheur de dormir tranquille qui retournait en direction de son fauteuil, et ferma les yeux. Après tout, elle ne perdait rien à étudier la théorie…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bonnie se réveilla au son de son téléphone portable.

« Kol, si c'est encore un de tes petits tours … » grogna la sorcière en sortant le bras de sous les couvertures pour allumer la lumière.

« Je n'y suis pour rien. » Répondit celui-ci.

Bonnie s'assit en sursaut, laissant les couvertures glisser jusqu'à sa taille. D'accord, elle lui avait parlé mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit vraiment là. La jeune fille jeta un œil à son réveil. Sept heures du matin. Kol, toujours assis au même endroit, avait dû rester là toute la nuit. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Les Originels et leur cerveau monté à l'envers… » marmonna la sorcière avec humeur alors que Kol haussait les épaules. Elle attrapa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et répondit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Damon ? »

« Ah, quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche. »Constata le vampire de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Bonnie soupira. Les vampires avaient visiblement un don pour lui taper sur le système. Cependant, connaissant Damon, il n'appelait pas pour rien.

« Elena et Stefan sont en danger. Les Voyageurs ont réussi à ramener Markos à la vie hier soir. »

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout. Quoi que soit en train de mettre en place les Voyageurs, Bonnie avait le sentiment que cela aurait de graves conséquences sur elle et ses amis. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le regard de Kol s'illuminer d'un sentiment de triomphe. Le fait qu'un mort revienne à la vie n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Soudain, elle comprit et un frisson parcouru la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas que pour cela que Kol était ravi. La brèche dont il avait parlé la nuit précédente. La raison pour laquelle Kol, pile la veille, avait réussi à lui parler. Markos. Il était la raison, entre autres, de la brèche dans l'Autre Côté. Enfin, si l'on en croyait Kol.

Toutefois, même si Bonnie n'était pas sûre de croire l'Originel, le sujet était trop grave pour ne pas vérifier. La jeune fille vit le vampire devant elle lui adresser un sourire victorieux. Elle allait devoir l'aider… Toutefois, l'aider avec l'Autre Côté ne voulait pas dire l'aider à revenir…

« Bonnie ? » Appela Damon à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui. Euh… oui. Markos. Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Si tu pouvais trouver un sort pour construire des couteaux pour se débarrasser de ces petits parasites… »

Bonnie lança un regard noir à Kol qui était désormais en train de fouiller dans son bureau sans la moindre gêne. En parlant de parasites… Soudain, la jeune fille se rendit compte de l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Oui, je regarderai. Je te tiens au courant. » Et Bonnie raccrocha.

En quelques enjambées, elle se retrouva en face de Kol et lui arracha les lettres d'amour qu'elle gardait cachées dans un tiroir. La jeune sorcière décida d'ignorer le regard qu'il lui lança lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un short.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule. Jamais jusque-là les fantômes n'avaient pu toucher quoique ce soit.

Ce fut au tour de Kol de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se dirigea vers la commodes de la jeune fille et en sortit des sous-vêtements en dentelle.

"Coquine." Plaisanta-t-il.

Bonnie, rouge à la fois de gêne et de colère, tenta de le frapper mais sans succès. Elle lui arracha alors la lingerie des mains, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de lui en faire prendre une autre.

"Je te l'ai dit, la situation empire de mon côté. A mon avis, il y a deux groupes. Tout d'abord il y a ceux qui, comme moi, ont un lien fort avec les vivants, et qui se retrouve dans une sorte d'entre deux entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Je ne dois pas être le seul à pouvoir toucher des objets désormais. L'autre groupe est composé de ceux qui n'ont plus de 'force vitale' en quelque sorte. Ils n'ont pas de contact avec les vivants et finissent absorbés les uns après les autres."

Bonnie se résigna. Elle devait bien sûr aider Elena et Stephan mais elle devait aussi gérer ce problème. En tant qu'ancre, elle disparaitrait aussi si l'Autre Côté s'écroulait. Elle se devait de vérifier ce qu'il se passait là-bas et cela commençait par prendre en considération les informations qu'avait Kol.

"A quoi ressemble cette noirceur dont tu me parles ?" demanda Bonnie. Si elle devait faire des recherches, il lui fallait plus d'informations. Elle vit Kol reposer sa lingerie et serrer les poings. Son corps semblait s'être raidi. Il la fixa d'un regard intense, comme pour la supplier de comprendre l'importance de la situation.

"Je l'ai vu emmener une grand-mère l'autre fois. Une sorcière que je connaissais avant que Nik ne me mette dans un cercueil. Ca a commencé comme un orage. Le vent s'est levé et un grondement a retenti. Ensuite une partie du paysage a commencé à devenir flou derrière cette sorcière. Le vent est devenu plus intense et mon amie a commencé à s'envoler alors que je ne sentais rien. Un gouffre noir s'est ouvert derrière elle dans le ciel. J'ai voulu la retenir par la main. Je l'ai tenue de toutes mes forces mais il faut croire que, quoique ce soit cette chose, lorsqu'elle réclame une âme, elle l'obtient. "

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Kol Mikaelson tremblait de peur. Le simple fait d'être témoin de cela envoya un frisson courir le long de l'échine de la jeune fille. Soudain, une pensée la frappa.

"Ma grand-mère…" murmura-t-elle. "Ecoute, Kol," appela-t-elle pour sortir ce dernier de ces souvenirs, "je te propose quelque chose. Je vais faire des recherches dans mes grimoires dès maintenant mais je ne suis pas une spécialiste. Ma grand-mère pourrait nous aider. Puisque apparemment maintenant les morts peuvent se voir entre eux, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de la trouver ? "

Bonnie vit dans les yeux du vampire qu'il comprenait que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle voulait voir sa grand-mère mais il acquiesça néanmoins et disparut. Sans attendre, Bonnie prit une douche en vitesse et se lança dans les recherches. Chercher à la fois une solution pour l'Autre Côté et un sort pour fabriquer de nouveaux couteaux contre les Voyageurs n'était pas une chose facile. De plus, Bonnie commençait vraiment de se rendre compte que la théorie de Kol paraissait de plus en plus vraisemblable et que, au même titre que ce dernier ou que sa grand-mère, elle était peut-être en danger elle aussi.

* * *

A/N : Laissez une review où Kol viendra dévorer votre cœur la nuit ! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de Devil May Care. Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser leur avis sur le premier chapitre. J'ai lu une histoire hier où j'ai trouvé la note de l'auteur très vraie. Les reviews sont la raison d'un auteur de publier. C'est sûr que l'on écrit par passion mais lorsque l'on en vient à publier, c'est pour confronter son histoire à l'avis des gens. Sans reviews, la publication n'a plus de sens. Donc voilà merci à tous ! Je ne pensais que cette fiction plairai autant (c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews sur un premier chapitre ! ) Je vais répondre aux reviews au début de chaque chapitre car par PM j'ai peur d'en oublier.

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus :** Déjà merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le fait de ne pas avoir vu la fin de la saison 5 ne t'empêchera pas de comprendre... Normalement non. En principe mdr Pour ce qui est du spoiler, ne t'inquiète pas car le tournant que j'ai pris dans la fiction est très différent de ce qui va se passer. Même si certaines choses restent comme dans la série. Donc normalement, tu ne devrais pas être spoiler puisque pas moyen de savoir dans ce que j'ai mis ce qui est vrai ou non. Préviens-moi quand tu auras fini la réécriture de ton histoire. J'irai la lire avec plaisir !

**IUseGoldenInk :** MA BETA PREFEREE ! Merci un million de fois ! Déjà parce que tu me corriges et aussi parce que tu es venue relire sur le site pour me donner ton avis. Et m'aider encore avec la correction lol. Mikaelson, c'est noté ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrête pas de l'écrire Michaelson... Je crois que c'est à cause de l'acteur qui joue Enzo. Michael Makarley... Ca me perturbe mdr En tout cas merci beaucoup ! Je ne t'avais pas renvoyé le chapitre car corriger un chapitre deux fois de suite c'est pas super intéressant. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

**LoveMikaelson :** "Type your review here..." mdr bon j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de souci d'envoi cette fois-ci :P

**Mel023 :** Moi aussi je suis Klaroline mais je crois que le coup de bébé complique les choses ... Je veux dire comment Caroline, peut-elle dire "oh ben c'est pas grave !" ? mdr Surtout que dans ma fiction Enzo est autour aussi... Niark Niark ! Je sens que je vais adorer torturer cette pauvre Caroline...

**LauryBerrie2365 :** J'étais super contente de voir que j'étais ta première review. Vraiment ça m'a touchée :) J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre tout autant.

Et merci également à **DarkMasta** qui était la première review de cette fiction et qui m'a fait plein de compliment ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Humains et Fourmis**

Lorsque Jeremy arriva devant la maison de sa petite-amie, il prit le temps de regarder aux alentours. Avec l'attaque des Voyageurs, n'importe quel voisin pouvait être un ennemi et il ne voulait pas que Bonnie soit en danger. Ou du moins, le moins possible. Il avait reçu un appel de Damon le matin même pour lui dire qu'il avait parlé à Bonnie et qu'elle lui avait semblé bizarre. Lorsqu'il lui avait appris la nouvelle à propos de Markos, elle n'avait pas réagi plus que cela et n'avait même pas demandé de nouvelle d'Elena avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Depuis que le surnaturel avait pris le dessus sur leur vie, toutes les fois où Bonnie s'était éloignée d'eux, cela avait annoncé une catastrophe. De plus, s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, Jeremy devait admettre qu'il s'inquiétait aussi pour autre chose. Il avait délibérément ignoré sa petite amie pour mettre au point son plan avec Liv et lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert, Bonnie l'avait très mal pris. Il avait tenté de l'appeler avant de venir mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Il voulait donc vérifier qu'elle n'était pas simplement en train de bouder.

Jeremy sentit son cœur s'accélérer à mesure qu'il approchait. Il était vrai qu'il avait fait quelques mauvais coups à Bonnie depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble mais malgré cela, il ne voulait pas la perdre et être à la place de celui dont on ignore les appels lui avait fait prendre conscience de cela. C'était donc la boule au ventre qu'il frappa à la porte.

A son grand soulagement, Bonnie vint lui ouvrir. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas en danger. Il ne vit pas de peur dans son regard. En revanche, elle n'ouvrit la porte qu'en partie et ne l'invita pas à entrer, préférant sortir pour le saluer. Il avait vraiment l'impression désagréable qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ici. Pour se rassurer, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour la saluer. Elle lui rendit son étreinte mais avec une certaine retenue, comme si elle le faisait par habitude plus que par envie.

« Hey Jer » le salua-t-elle avec une sorte de gêne.

Ses yeux ne cessaient de regarder vers la porte d'entrée. Y avait-il quelqu'un chez elle qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ? Jeremy pensa un instant que peut-être Bonnie le trompait mais il chassa l'idée de son esprit. Bonnie n'était pas comme ça.

« Hey » répondit-il « Damon m'a dit que tu faisais des recherches pour trouver un sort qui pourrait permettre de construire de nouveaux couteaux contre les Voyageurs ? »

Bonnie se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et s'éloigna de lui.

« Oui, enfin, je viens de commencer. »

Cela faisait des heures que Damon l'avait appelé. Qu'avait-elle fait toute la matinée ? Jeremy ne s'inquiétait plus de la voir retomber dans l'Expression puisqu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir depuis qu'elle était l'ancre mais cela ne résolvait pas l'énigme.

« Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien trouvé. »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » proposa Jeremy en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu poser la main sur la poignée, Bonnie s'était interposée.

« Non, ça va. » répondit-elle à la hâte avant de rajouter un « merci » embarrassé.

Mais enfin que se passait-il ? Jeremy fronça les sourcils et dévisagea sa petite-amie dans l'attente d'une explication.

« Ecoute, je… » hésita-t-elle « J'ai besoin d'être seule aujourd'hui. Je t'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi. »

Jeremy sentait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais après l'avoir laissée dans le flou pendant des jours à cause de Liv, il se voyait mal exiger des explications. Il acquiesça donc en silence et, après lui avoir demandé de l'appeler si jamais elle avait besoin d'aide, il s'en alla.

* * *

Lorsque Bonnie fut sure que son petit-ami était parti, elle rentra dans sa maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle rejoignit le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Jeremy ce qu'il se passait. Il n'aurait pas approuvé.

« Alors ? On ne veut pas mettre bébé Gilbert dans la confidence ? Le pauvre ! Tu es cruelle, petite sorcière. » se moqua Kol en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois là. Tu as essayé de lui arracher les bras après tout. » rétorqua Bonnie en le fusillant du regard.

« Oui, mais c'est lui qui m'a tué au final. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir réussi à lui couper les bras avant. »

« Bonnie, » intervint une troisième personne.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Kol la rendait tellement folle qu'elle en oubliait le principal. L'Originel avait réussi à trouver sa grand-mère et elle avait accepté de le suivre. Enfin, Bonnie n'était pas vraiment persuadée qu'il lui avait laissé le choix. Sa grand-mère se tenait debout devant eux et dévisageait Kol d'un air peu amène.

« Excuse-moi. Où en étions-nous ? » demanda Bonnie pour repartir sur le problème principal qui n'était ni Jeremy ni l'insupportable Kol.

Avant l'arrivée de sa grand-mère, elle avait fait des recherches sur les Voyageurs, refusant de perdre du temps avec l'Autre Côté tant que sa grand-mère n'avait pas confirmé l'histoire de Kol. Une partie d'elle avait prié pour que la vieille femme lui dise que tout cela n'était que mensonge mais au fond d'elle-même, elle avait su que ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant, Bonnie était partagée entre la joie de voir sa grand-mère et la tristesse de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas là pour bien longtemps.

Sheila Bennet avait confirmé ce que Kol avait théorisé. L'Autre Côté s'écroulait, aspirant les âmes des morts dans sa chute. Une fois qu'elle fut sure que les deux personnes devant elle, et surtout sa petite-fille l'écoutait, elle reprit son explication.

« Le sort de Quetsiyah n'était pas fait pour durer aussi longtemps. Les différentes brèches ouvertes ont enclenchés le processus de destruction. »

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre. N'y avait-il rien à faire ? Que les gens comme Kol finissent enfin par disparaitre l'indifférait mais elle ne voulait pas perdre sa grand-mère pour de bon. Et elle ne voulait pas mourir…

« Les morts ne font que retourner à leur juste place, Bonnie. » Ajouta Sheila avec douceur en voyant le désarroi de sa petite fille. « Je suis morte depuis bien longtemps. Et même toi, mon enfant, bien que cela me désole, tu es morte il y a des mois de cela. Le monde qu'a construit Quetsiyah est une aberration. Les morts ne sont pas censés rester dans ce monde. »

« Mais Bonnie est l'ancre non ? » Contra Kol qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire des débats sémantique et qui ne se préoccupait que de sa propre survie. « Elle est une sorte de pont entre le monde des vivants et des morts. Si elle permet de passer dans un sens, pourquoi pas dans l'autre ? »

Sheila Bennet dévisagea une fois de plus le vampire devant elle avec un dégout non dissimulé. Les vampires, et surtout les Originels, étaient eux aussi des aberrations de la nature. Des morts vivant en aspirant le sang d'êtres humains. Elle ne voulait pas aider ceux qui avaient disparu à revenir. Mais, de toute façon, au point où en étaient les choses…

"C'est possible" admit-elle. "Toutefois, en toute logique, cela demanderait un sort spécial que seule l'ancre pourrait effectuer." Sheila envoya un regard d'avertissement à sa petite fille. Peu importait ce qui se passerai, elle ne devait pas laisser Kol revenir. Bonnie acquiesça silencieusement. Elle ferait de son mieux.

Cependant, Sheila n'en n'avait pas fini. Elle n'était pas venue jusque-là pour parler de cela.

« La destruction de l'Autre Côté importe peu, mon enfant. » reprit-elle, ignorant le 'bien sûr que si ça importe, vieille folle' murmuré par Kol. « Les Voyageurs préparent quelque chose. Ils sont la vraie menace. Le sort qu'il prépare pourrait détruire l'équilibre de la nature à tout jamais. De plus, ils sont la seule menace qui ait une solution. »

Sheila s'en voulait d'insister ainsi et de voir la peine dans les yeux de sa petite-fille. Cependant, il était important qu'elle comprenne que l'équilibre importait plus que tout…

« Arrête les voyageurs si tu le peux et fais tes adieux à tes amis Bonnie." Conseilla sa grand-mère avec une note de tristesse.

Kol grogna, visiblement pas ravi de la nouvelle. Bonnie, elle restait silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Elle connaissait sa grand-mère et elle craignait ce qui allait venir… Finalement, Sheila parla à nouveau et ses angoisses se confirmèrent.

"Ecoute Bonnie, je dois partir. Je suis restée ici trop longtemps déjà. Je ne suis venu que parce que le vampire a insisté sur le fait que tu avais besoin de mon aide mais il était prévu que je parte avant…"

"Partir ?" demanda Bonnie, perdue, refusant d'y croire. "Mais pour où ?" La jeune fille lut le chagrin dans les yeux de sa grand-mère et sentit ses propres yeux se remplirent de larmes.

"Je te l'ai dit. La fin de l'Autre Côté n'est pas une tragédie. C'est le retour à l'équilibre. Les morts retournent à leur place. Je suis morte depuis bien longtemps Bonnie. Et je suis prête."

"Prête à quoi ? A partir dans ce néant maléfique ?" interrompit Kol. "J'ai vu cette horreur. Et personne saint d'esprit n'est prêt à se laisser absorber par cette chose."

Bonnie, de son côté, se laissa couler dans un océan de douleur. Sa grand-mère allait mourir. Définitivement cette fois-ci. C'était comme revivre sa mort une deuxième fois. Affreusement douloureux. Et elle était impuissante.

"Chaque mort retourne à sa place. Les vampires et les sorcières ayant pratiqué la magie noire partent dans ce néant. Les sorcières comme moi retournent à la terre alimenter le pouvoir des générations à venir."

Bonnie finit par relever les yeux vers sa grand-mère qu'elle vit disparaitre petit à petit.

"Adieu Bonnie." La vielle femme lança un dernier regard à Kol et disparut complètement.

Bonnie, malgré son chagrin qui menaçait de la déborder, tenta de se reprendre. Sa grand-mère était en paix. Elle devait se souvenir de cela. Bonnie avait l'habitude de perdre des proches dans des situations d'urgence. Elle savait qu'il fallait gérer la crise, prendre sur soi, et pleurer plus tard. Cependant, un détail l'avait perturbée.

« Pourquoi t'a-t-elle lancé ce regard ? » demanda-t-elle au vampire en face d'elle.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et saisit un des grimoires de Bonnie qu'il commença de feuilleter. Bonnie lui lança un regard noir. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, juste avant qu'il ne se cache derrière le grimoire, mais elle l'avait vu. La gêne dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » Redemanda-t-elle.

Kol l'ignora encore une fois et continua de tourner les pages sans vraiment lire leur contenu. Elle avait raison, il y avait bien eu un regard échangé entre Sheila et lui mais il n'était pas prêt de lui dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il décida donc de faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : dire quelque chose qui la mettrait en colère pour qu'elle oublie le sujet de départ.

« Alors comme ça le plan du Scoobie-gang, c'est de tuer tous les voyageurs ? J'aime bien. Un plan digne de moi »

"Nous ne sommes pas comme toi." Cracha Bonnie avec dégout.

Kol arqua un sourcil et se retint de sourire. La jeune fille n'était vraiment pas difficile à manipuler. Toutefois, même si son intention de départ n'était pas de lancer un débat, il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Oh, bien sûr, il ne prétendait pas être un Saint, loin de là. Il n'avait jamais blâmé les sorcières qui l'avaient traité de monstre lorsqu'elle défendait la nature. Cependant, la petite bande de Mystic Falls avait un véritable don pour l'hypocrisie. La cerise sur le gâteau étant Damon et Stefan. Ce dernier avait probablement tué autant d'innocent en un siècle que Nik en un millénaire mais tout le monde lui pardonnait et le traitait comme un ange parce qu'il s'était mis aux écureuils !

« Tout est une question de point de vue Bonnie. » répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Combien de fois avait-il eu cette discussion au fil des siècles ? D'habitude, il ne prenait le temps d'en discuter qu'avec une sorcière qui se trouvait dans son lit.

« N'importe quoi ! » se révolta la petite sorcière. « Il y a des gens bons et des gens mauvais. »

« Nik a été chassé toute sa vie par mon père pour le seul crime d'être né bâtard… » contra Kol, toujours calme.

Il avait tendance à avoir le sang chaud mais il avait débattu sur ce sujet tant de fois qu'il ne s'énervait même plus.

« Et cela excuse ce qu'il a fait à Elena ? A Jenna ? A tous ces gens qu'il a tués ? Tout ça juste pour sa propre survie. »

« Caroline a tué douze sorcière pour te sauver. Douze sorcières qui voulaient faire le bien. Cela veut-il dire que toi et Barbie êtes des monstres ? Tu ne comprends pas. Tout est une question de points de vue. Par exemple, Stefan tue sans merci des dizaines d'écureuils à la semaine. Pour eux, c'est lui le plus monstrueux, pas Nik »

Il sourit en voyant le regard atterré de Bonnie.

« On s'en fiche de quelques écureuils ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Que crois-tu que Nik, hybride de plus de mille ans ait dit quand Elijah a voulu l'empêcher de sacrifier Katerina ? »

« On s'en fiche d'une simple humaine… » répondit Bonnie qui semblait commencer de comprendre.

Pour Kol, les vampires n'étaient pas des humains améliorés. Il était une race de créature à part qui vivait infiniment. Pour eux, la vie d'un humain avait la valeur qu'à celle d'une fourmi pour les humains. Bien sûr, comme on trouvait parmi les humains des gens pour se préoccuper des fourmis, il y avait des vampires pour se préoccuper de la vie humaine, comme Caroline, mais ils étaient l'exception.

« Très bien, si c'est une question de point de vue, j'entre dans la catégorie des humains, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Kol acquiesça et arqua un sourcil. Qu'allait-elle sortir maintenant ?

« Donc, si je réfléchis selon ta théorie complètement nombriliste et simpliste, Damon et Stefan ont tué mais il me protège et toi et ta famille avait menacé et tenté de me tuer des dizaines de fois. On en revient au même. Vous êtes les monstres. Oh évidemment, si l'on ajoutait un peu du stupide altruisme dont nous, pauvres hypocrites, faisons preuves, je pourrai peut-être faire comme Caroline. Voir le bon et le mal en chacun et peut-être finir par pardonner des gens même comme Klaus. Mais merci Kol, grâce à toi, je ne m'y sens plus obligée. Ps : la fourmi t'emmerde ! »

Kol s'était retenu tout le long de sa tirade mais la fin l'acheva. Il éclata de rire. On ne lui avait jamais fait une réponse pareille ! Quelle fougue ! Il restait persuadé qu'il fallait relativiser la gravité du meurtre d'un humain mais la façon de Bonnie de voir les choses, d'essayer de se mettre à la place des autres, avait un avantage. La tolérance… Il riait encore malgré tout quand le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna. Le nom de Stefan s'afficha sur l'écran. Kol tendit l'oreille malgré le regard de Bonnie qui lui disait de se mêler de ses affaires.

"Bonnie, c'est moi. Enzo, l'ami de Damon, est mort. Je te préviens car je sais que tu vas devoir le faire passer de l'autre côté. Il ne faut pas que Damon le sache. Je lui ai dit qu'il était simplement parti."

Kol leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Une bande d'hypocrite. Il avait vu Enzo depuis l'autre côté et il lui avait plu. En tout cas, il lui avait plus plu que le reste de la bande.

« Mais toi tu es une jolie fourmi, alors je ne t'écraserai pas. » reprit Kol lorsque Bonnie eut raccroché.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard mauvais et se replongea dans ses recherches. Kol prit un livre et s'entraîna plus à tourner les pages sans passer au travers qu'à les lire. Il n'y avait rien dans ces fichus bouquins… Après quelques heures de silence, Kol fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était étrange.

"Bonnie." Lança-t-il.

Cette dernière soupira et il sourit devant son exaspération.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

"Combien de temps faut-il à un mort pour te rejoindre d'habitude ?"

Bonnie prit une inspiration, probablement prête à lui dire d'aller se faire voir avec ses questions idiotes qui la déconcentraient, quand les conséquences de sa question finirent par lui venir à l'esprit. Enzo. Il aurait dut la rejoindre depuis longtemps. Pour une énième fois, un frisson parcourut Bonnie… Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Les morts ne passaient plus de l'Autre Côté…

* * *

**A/N :** Les opinions des acteurs ne représente pas l'opinion de la production ! mdr. Non plus sérieusement, ce sont l'avis de Bonnie et Kol (en tout cas ce que j'ai imaginé). Cela vaut aussi pour la suite. Je fonctionne par sorte de POV comme vous avez pu le remarquer donc on n'est pas dans la tête de tout le monde à chaque fois. Cela implique aussi qu'il peut y avoir une différence entre ce qu'ils pensent et ce qu'ils disent ... Vous êtes prévenus pour la suite ...

**La semaine prochaine :** Le sort des Voyageurs est lancé et l'Autre Côté s'écroule...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le Grimoire**

Bonnie lâcha un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps l'aidait à se détendre. Elle avait des crampes partout à force de rester assise devant son grimoire. Avec l'aide de Kol (elle avait décrété que puisqu'il voulait rester, et qu'il pouvait désormais toucher des objets, autant qu'il participe à la lecture), elle avait parcouru tous les livres relatifs à la magie qu'elle possédait et cela représentait beaucoup, beaucoup de livres. Cependant, malgré des heures de travail, cela n'avait rien donné. Aucun sort n'était relié à l'Autre Côté. Il en allait de même pour les couteaux des Voyageurs.

C'était frustrant. Elle avait passé des heures, toute la nuit en réalité, à faire des recherches, délaissant ses amis qui pourtant n'étaient pas moins dans les ennuis, et tout ça pour rien. Elle n'avait absolument rien. Pour ne rien arranger, alors qu'elle perdait son temps dans des recherches infructueuses, le monde semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle. Les Voyageurs gagnaient en puissance et selon Caroline, ils préparaient un sort qui allait détruire la magie. En plus de cela, sa grand-mère était définitivement partie, Enzo était mort et, encore selon Caroline, il jouait les esprits frappeurs, confirmant ainsi la théorie de Kol comme quoi il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir toucher des objets désormais.

Matt et Jeremy avait perdu la seule arme qu'ils avaient contre les Voyageurs et Tyler était possédé. A cette liste, Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ajouter son propre malheur. Elle était probablement condamnée à mourir encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, en tant qu'ancienne pratiquante de l'Expression, elle sombrerait dans le gouffre dont avait parlé Kol… Sans compter bien sûr le fait que ce dernier ne lui laissait pas un moment de paix et qu'elle se retrouvait obligée d'éloigner Jeremy d'elle. Non, décidément la situation devenait cauchemardesque.

Désemparée, Bonnie sortit de la douche enveloppée dans un nuage de vapeur qui se répandit sur le miroir. Elle se sécha, s'habilla dans sa chambre et tenta de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée infernale. Malgré la présence incessante de Kol, qu'elle entendait allumer la télévision dans le salon à l'étage d'en dessous, il fallait lui reconnaitre une chose. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté de coopérer avec lui, il se montrait relativement calme et attentif. Son lien avec les sorcières avait été précieux pour la compréhension de certains grimoires. La jeune fille devait reconnaitre, à contre-cœur, que son aide avait été plus utile que ne l'aurait été celle de ses amis.

Toutefois, cela ne changeait pas le fait que, même si elle en avait découvert un peu plus sur l'ancre et ses pouvoirs, ils n'avaient jusque-là trouvé aucune solution pour stopper la chute de l'Autre Côté. Cependant, elle se rendait compte que, au fil de la nuit, leur recherche avait changé de but. Au départ, ils avaient cherchés comment stopper la destruction de l'Autre Côté, désormais, ils recherchaient un moyen de sauver leur peau.

En pensant à cela, Bonnie en revint à un dilemme qui l'avait occupée toute la nuit. Si jamais elle trouvait un moyen de sauver Kol, devait-elle le faire ? Il était un Originel et probablement le pire derrière Klaus. Non, il était peut-être même pire que Klaus lui-même parfois. D'un autre côté, elle lui avait promis de le ramener en échange de son aide… Bien sûr, si elle le laissait disparaître, il pourrait difficilement revenir la hanter mais qu'en serait-il de sa conscience ? Originel ou non, Bonnie n'était pas Damon, elle ne vivait pas bien l'idée d'accepter son aide et de ne rien faire en retour…

La jeune fille soupira. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'elle était avec lui et elle devait reconnaitre que sa compagnie n'était pas aussi détestable qu'elle l'aurait crût. D'accord, Kol ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses notions élitistes des vampires et ses commentaires sur sa relation avec Jeremy, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait apprécié le fait de pouvoir mener des débats sérieux sans devoir lui expliquer tous les détails de la magie. Même ses commentaires sur Jeremy, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, n'était pas vraiment infondés… De plus, elle s'était attendue à le voir semer le chaos autour de lui pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais non, il respectait sa parole et encore plus surprenant, il lui laissait son intimité comme en ce moment par exemple. Malgré le fait qu'il soit terrorisé par le néant qui menaçait de l'aspirer, il la laissait prendre une longue douche sans intervenir, conscient qu'après une nuit blanche, il lui faudrait au moins ça.

_Hannibal Lecter aussi avait de bonne manière,_ pensa Bonnie en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Le problème avec les sociopathes dans le genre de Kol ou Klaus était qu'ils agissaient tellement mal tout le temps que l'on trouvait cela génial dès qu'il faisait quelque chose de normal…

Bonnie chassa ses pensées sur Kol et se reconcentra sur les problèmes à régler. Pour le couteau, elle avait laissé tomber. Markos avait détruit le dernier et il était sûrement impossible d'en faire d'autre. Elle devait laisser Elena et les autres gérer ça tandis qu'elle tentait de survivre à la destruction de l'Autre Côté.

La jeune sorcière prit une grande inspiration et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était devant une impasse, elle reprit depuis le début. Que savait-elle sur l'Autre Côté ? C'était une dimension pour les êtres surnaturels créée pour contenir Silas afin qu'il ne rejoigne jamais Amara. Bonnie soupira. Quelle idée d'utiliser tant de pouvoirs pour un amour bafoué… Quetsiyah avait été complétement folle…

Après un instant de contemplation, la réponse à ses questions tomba sur Bonnie comme une tonne de brique. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers le salon.

« Kol ! Kol ! » Appela-t-elle en dévalant les escaliers.

L'interpellé se tourna contre le canapé pour voir par-dessus. Bonnie ne prit même pas le temps de le réprimander pour le fait de profiter de ses nouveaux pouvoirs de fantôme pour faire comme chez lui et s'assit à côté de lui.

« J'ai une idée ! Je crois que je sais où l'on pourrait trouver un sort, ou au moins des informations sur le fonctionnement de l'Autre Côté. »

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Kol mais Bonnie l'ignora.

« Quetsiyah a créé l'autre côté. »

« Quelle découverte ! » ironisa le vampire en roulant des yeux.

« Quetsiyah était une sorcière ! »

« Bonnie, tu es vraiment un génie ! »

« Arrête de te moquer et écoute ! » ordonna cette dernière. « Si Quetsiyah était une sorcière, elle avait forcément un grimoire. Et lorsqu'elle est revenue ici, elle devait l'avoir. Il faut donc que l'on trouve ce grimoire et une fois qu'on l'aura, je suis prête à parier que l'on aura notre solution. » Conclut Bonnie en souriant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, à peine le début d'une piste, mais c'était quelque chose. Et vu le peu de résultat jusqu'à maintenant, c'était déjà ça.

Kol soupira.

« Ça fait beaucoup de si mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

« J'appelle Liv, » s'exclama Bonnie en repartant vers sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone. Kol la suivit.

« Pourquoi faire ? Moins il y a de personne au courant, mieux ça vaut. »

« Il nous faut un sort de localisation. »

Kol acquiesça même s'il ne semblait pas ravi. De toute façon, Bonnie n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. En tant que fantôme, que pouvait-il faire pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait ? La jeune fille était surexcitée. Depuis des jours, leurs recherches tournaient en rond. Ils avaient enfin une piste sérieuse. Même si Bonnie n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où était ce grimoire ou même s'il contenait une solution, c'était un début.

* * *

Kol, de son côté, n'était pas si positif. Il avait vécu longtemps et, pendant les périodes où Nik avait daigné le laisser en dehors d'un cercueil, il avait côtoyé beaucoup de sorcières. Parfois de très vieilles et de très puissantes sorcières. Il savait donc d'expérience que trouver le grimoire de Quetsiyah serait très compliqué, voire impossible. Cependant, il était d'accord avec Bonnie. C'était la seule piste pour l'instant et ils devaient tout tenter pour l'exploiter.

L'Originel sortit de la chambre de la jeune sorcière pour la laisser téléphoner. Il préférait attendre le résultat du sort de localisation dans le salon. De toute façon, il était prêt à parier que soit l'autre sorcière, Lit, Lip un nom dans ce genre, ne les aiderait pas, soit le sort ne donnerait rien. Quel genre de sorcière amatrice laisserait son grimoire repérable par un sort de localisation ? Non. Cependant la théorie de Bonnie n'était pas mauvaise. Quetsiyah était revenue d'entre les morts à Mystic Falls. Elle avait pratiqué de nombreux sorts avant d'être éliminée définitivement. Il était donc très probable que son grimoire soit toujours dans les environs.

Cependant, Quetsiyah était peut-être complètement folle mais elle n'était pas bête. Il s'agissait d'une sorcière de génie, capable de créer une dimension telle que l'Autre Côté. Une dimension qui avait tenu pendant des millénaires. Elle n'aurait pas laissé son grimoire disponible pour tous. Non, connaissant les sorcières et leur état d'esprit, elle l'avait sûrement caché quelque part où personne ne pourrait l'atteindre. D'ailleurs, Quetsiyah devait être consciente de l'impact possible des résidents de l'Autre Côté sur le monde des vivants. Elle aurait donc logiquement caché son grimoire à l'abri des morts et des vivants.

« Le sort n'a rien donné. » Lâcha Bonnie déprimée en entrant dans le salon. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Kol.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Je sais où il est. » Affirma le vampire avec une lueur malsaine brillant dans ses yeux.

Quetsiyah était vraiment un génie.

Soudain, avant même que Kol ne puisse expliquer sa théorie à Bonnie, un autre fantôme apparut dans la pièce. Le vampire originel sourit en entendant les grognements de la sorcière. Enzo venait d'apparaitre devant eux. Et apparemment, Bonnie ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup.

« Damon m'a promis qu'il allait me ramener à la vie. Il m'a dit de voir avec toi puisque tu es l'ancre et une sorcière Bennet. »

Bonnie grogna encore une fois.

« Eh bien écoute, prends un ticket. » Répondit-t-elle en montrant Kol du doigt.

Ce dernier se leva et adressa un sourire en coin au nouveau venu.

« Kol Mikaelson. » Se présenta-t-il. « Toi, tu es Enzo, n'est-ce-pas ? » Une question rhétorique puisque Kol l'avait déjà vu depuis l'Autre Côté.

Le vampire acquiesça et arqua un sourcil vers Bonnie.

« Toi et Caroline envisagez de monter un fan club des Originels ? »

Bonnie soupira alors que Kol laissa échapper un rire. L'une des premières choses qu'il ferait en retrouvant la vie serait d'aller voir Caroline et de lui apprendre le petit détail de bientôt neuf mois dont Nik s'était bien caché. Avec un peu de chance, cette dernière filerait droit vers la Nouvelle Orléans pour faire savoir à son frère sa façon de penser. Et bien sûr, il ne serait pas loin pour être témoin de la scène.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, Kol avait voulu tenter de séduire Caroline juste pour énerver son frère. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait vu la réaction de Nik, il s'était dit que s'il osait, son frère le mettrait dans un cercueil pour ne plus jamais l'en faire sortir. Cependant, il avait eu des échos de ce qui se passait à la Nouvelle-Orléans et il comptait bien y aller dès qu'il serait de nouveau en vie. La famille avant tout…

« Je suis vraiment maudite. » Se lamenta Bonnie, visiblement pas ravie de devoir travailler avec lui et Enzo. « Bref, » finit-elle par se résigner. « Kol, tu allais me dire que tu savais où était le grimoire ? »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard en coin au nouveau venu. Etait-il digne de confiance ? De toute façon, le sujet était trop urgent pour s'amuser à faire les petites cachoteries, fausses alliance et coups dans le dos que Mystic Falls aimait tant.

« J'ai bien réfléchi. Quetsiyah devait vouloir cacher son grimoire à la fois des morts et des vivants. L'Autre Côté ressemble au monde des vivants. Les mêmes bâtiments etc… Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Pas partout. Tu te souviens de la maison hanté par l'esprit des sorcières sacrifiées à Mystic Falls ? Là où vous m'aviez caché moi et ma famille lorsque nous étions dans des cercueils ? »

Bonnie hocha la tête.

« Et bien je pense que le grimoire est caché là. Mais de notre côté. Du côté fantôme. Comme cela aucun vivant ne peut l'acquérir. De plus, même pour les fantômes, cet endroit est différent de ton côté Bonnie. Du notre, il dégage une aura malsaine qui dissuade même les plus curieux. Après tout, que ferait un fantôme avec un grimoire ? Même une sorcière perd ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elle meurt. Avant, lorsque l'on ne pouvait pas communiquer, aucun fantôme ne se serait approché de cet endroit maudit pour un bouquin inutile pour lui… C'est du génie. »

Bonnie prit le temps d'analyser ce que venait de dire Kol. Il lui restait tout de même une question.

« Comment Quetsiyah aurait pu réussir à transférer son grimoire d'un monde à l'autre ? »

« Quetsiyah a créé l'Autre Côté Bonnie. Ça n'a pas dû être bien dur pour elle de le déplacer. Et comme l'Autre Côté est en train de disparaitre, je suis sûr que l'on peut ramener le grimoire dans ta dimension, disons. »

La jeune sorcière en restait bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'impressionnait le plus entre le fait que Kol soit capable d'être vraiment sérieux plus de quelques heure ou le fait que sa théorie soit vraiment possible. Rien n'était certain mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

« D'accord. Bon et bien voilà ce que je propose. Kol, tu pars avec Enzo chercher le grimoire pendant que je me repose. Je parie que ce sort pour vous ramener et me ramener moi, s'il existe, va me prendre énormément d'énergie…Et je me sens fatiguée… »

Kol n'aimait pas beaucoup recevoir des ordres mais dans ce cas précis, la proposition de Bonnie était la seule chose à faire. Il laissa donc la sorcière prendre un repos qui semblait plus que nécessaire vu sa mauvaise mine et partit en direction de la maison où se trouvait le grimoire. Il se fichait comme d'une guigne de savoir si Enzo allait le suivre ou non. Cependant, il fut ravi de le voir marcher à ses côtés. On ne savait jamais, peut-être que le néant allait encore demander une âme et Kol ferait en sorte que ce ne soit pas la sienne…

* * *

Sur le chemin, Kol avait bien eu l'intention de marcher en silence. Apparemment, Enzo en avait décidé autrement.

« Vous en avez de la chance, vous, les Originels. Entre Caroline et ses petits dessins cachés dans son armoire à côté d'un beau bracelet et Bonnie qui est prête à tout pour te ramener à la vie… »

« Bonnie ne fait pas ça pour moi, » interrompit Kol. « Je veux survivre et elle aussi. Nous avons juste décidé de coopérer. Et pour Caroline, comment sais-tu pour les dessins ? »

Kol avait vu son frère crépir son bureau de dessin du bébé vampire. Il n'était donc pas surpris que Nik ait décidé d'en offrir un ou plus à Caroline. Quant au bracelet, rien de surprenant non plus.

« J'ai voyagé quelques jours avec Caroline. » Répondit Enzo avec un haussement d'épaule. « J'ai appris à la connaitre. »

Cependant, Kol ne se laissa pas berner par l'apparente indifférence du vampire. A titre de solidarité entre fantômes, il se sentit assez généreux pour un petit conseil.

« Quoique tu ais prévu, ne le fait pas. Ce serait dommage que, à peine revenu à la vie, mon frère t'arrache le cœur… »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je parle à une fille qui a attiré son attention ? » demanda Enzo incrédule.

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle n'a pas attiré son attention. C'est l'amour de sa vie. »

Et c'était encore plus incroyable lorsque l'on avait passé sa vie avec Nik. Il ne s'attachait jamais à quiconque. Il avait côtoyé les plus belles femmes, les plus puissantes… Et malgré son millénaire de vie, il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'un bébé vampire d'une petite ville. Kol n'en revenait toujours pas. Cependant, si Enzo s'entêtait et qu'ils revenaient à la vie, ça pourrait être marrant. Si Kol ajoutait à cela le problème ''Hayley'', cela deviendrait juste épique.

Finalement, Enzo et Kol arrivèrent enfin devant la maison en ruine qu'ils recherchaient. Le vampire originel sentit un frisson le parcourir. Un sort avait sûrement été lancé sur la maison pour que quiconque qui s'en approche ressente de la peur même sans savoir pourquoi. Puisant dans sa fierté, Kol continua d'avancer. Plus il avançait, plus sa respiration devenait laborieuse. Il sentait comme si des échardes de bois frottaient contre son cœur. Un coup d'œil à son compagnon lui apprit qu'il n'était pas mieux. Chaque pas semblait lui coûter un effort inhumain et plus ils approchaient, plus l'effort augmentait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, le vent se leva et l'air devint glacial. Des feuilles tournoyèrent autour d'eux et le tonnerre retentit au loin. Dans un juron, Kol rassembla ses forces et se jeta à l'intérieur de la maison, suivi de près par Enzo.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? » demanda ce dernier alors que Kol commençait de fouiller les différentes pièces.

La température n'était pas remontée et le sentiment de peur était toujours là mais au moins, les signes que redoutait le plus Kol avait disparu. Pour l'instant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » répondit-il. « Mais le vent, le tonnerre… Ça arrive quand l'espèce de néant qui absorbe les âmes n'est pas loin. »

Kol ne perdit pas de temps. Alors qu'Enzo semblait regardait autour de lui comme un enfant perdu, l'Originel fouilla un à un les tiroirs et les armoires de toutes les pièces en s'aidant de sa vitesse de vampire. Lorsqu'il ne trouva rien, il entreprit d'arracher une à une les lames du parquet.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Kol finit par trouver le maudit grimoire sous le sol du grenier. Lorsqu'il redescendit avec un sourire victorieux, le grimoire sous le bras, il constata qu'Enzo n'avait pas bougé. Il était immobile en plein milieu du salon. D'accord, le sort de Questiyah lui donnait lui aussi un sentiment de peur mais quand même ! Un peu de fierté.

Soudain, Kol fronça les sourcils. Enzo avait le regard écarquillé de terreur et fixait la fenêtre. Ou plutôt le jardin à l'extérieur. Kol suivit son regard et se figea. Dehors, chaque arbre, chaque chose du jardin commençait d'être aspirée par le néant. Sans perdre une seconde, Kol lança une armoire à travers le mur opposé, créant une ouverture dans celui-ci. Il passa à travers aussi vite qu'il put et commença de courir dans la direction opposé au néant. Malgré sa vitesse et sa puissance de vampire, la tâche n'était pas facile. Les feuilles qui volaient autour diminuaient son champ de vision et le vent ralentissait sa progression. Cependant, Kol constata qu'Enzo, dont il ne s'était pas occupé, avait réussi à se secouer et à le suivre.

« Comment on arrête ce truc ? » cria-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme.

« Il faut sacrifier une âme, » expliqua Kol en fixant Enzo avec un sourire malsain.

Le vampire sembla comprendre et lui fit signe de regarder devant lui. À quelques mètres d'eux, une jeune vampire pétrifiée de peur fixait la noirceur derrière eux. Elle s'appelait Anna s'il se souvenait bien des amours de Jeremy…En quelques secondes, il arriva en face d'elle, Enzo sur ces talons.

« Bonjour Anna. » Il l'attrapa par le col et la jeta en direction des ténèbres. « Au revoir Anna. » Dit-il d'un ton indifférent alors que les ténèbres se résorbaient déjà.

« Dépêchons-nous. » Lâcha Enzo d'un ton macabre alors qu'il prenait la direction de la maison de Bonnie.

Oui, le temps leur manquait désormais.

* * *

Bonnie, de son côté, se réveilla encore plus fatiguée qu'elle ne s'était couchée. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Non vraiment pas, pensa-t-elle en constatant les marques rouges sur son oreiller. Elle avait saigné du nez et probablement aussi des oreilles si ses sens ne la trompaient pas.

La jeune fille se traina difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour laver le sang séché sur son visage. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle ne pratiquait plus la magie. Pourquoi saignait-elle ainsi ? A moins que…

Soudain, deux choses arrivèrent en même temps. Bonnie entendit Kol et Enzo entrer dans le salon et son téléphone sonner à côté d'elle. Elle saisit le téléphone et répondit en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre Kol. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire allo.

« Les Voyageurs ont lancé leur sort. » Dit la voix paniquée de Caroline à travers le portable. « La magie s'estompe dans Mystic Falls. On doit tous quitter la ville avant de se retrouver obligés de revivre notre mort. Toi aussi Bonnie, tu es en danger. Je t'envoie Jeremy ? »

Bonnie, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, regarda Kol et le vit saisir les clés de sa voiture.

« Non, ça va, j'ai un chauffeur ici. Dit à Jeremy de fuir et vite. On se rejoindra après. »

* * *

**A/N:** Un peu moins de reviews pour le chapitre précédent... Mais en tout cas, merci à **Odessa**, **LaurieBerry2365** et **LoveMikaelson** pour vos commentaires. C'est toujours très appréciable d'avoir des gens qui apprécient suffisamment une histoire pour laisser leur avis. Bien sûr, les critiques, si elles sont constructives sont appréciées aussi.

Merci **IUseGoldenInk** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre également.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

**A bientôt !**

**Mis à jour au 2/06/14 :** j'ai changé le rating au niveau T car j'ai écrit 40 000 mots pour l'instant dans mon brouillon et toujours pas de lemon en vu. Donc en attendant que je trouve l'inspiration et le moment fatal je laisse en rating T car c'est plus adapté à l'histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Nouveau départ**

« Tu es sûr de toi Kol ? » demanda Bonnie d'une voix à la fois pleine de doute et fatiguée.

Markos et son clan de Voyageurs avaient démarré le sort qui devait bannir la magie de cette terre, en commençant par Mystic Falls, et Bonnie commençait d'en ressentir sérieusement les effets. En sachant que l'Autre Côté commençait de se désagréger avant même le début du sort, il était logique que Bonnie, dont le destin était lié à celui de l'Autre Côté, soit touchée en premier. Elle avança tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa voiture sous le regard médusé de Kol et d'Enzo. En tant que fantôme, aucun des deux ne pouvait l'aider à marcher. Et, s'ils pouvaient toucher des objets, Bonnie avait de sérieux doutes quant à la capacité de Kol à conduire.

« J'ai appris à conduire avant de mourir, je te signale » rétorqua ce dernier en s'installant derrière le volant alors que Enzo prenait le siège passager et que Bonnie se laissait tomber sur la banquette arrière.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Précisa Bonnie alors que l'Originel lui lançait le grimoire de Quetsiyah. Bonnie ressentit un sentiment de soulagement mêlé d'angoisse lorsqu'elle vit le précieux grimoire. Elle était soulagée qu'ils l'aient trouvé mais s'il ne contenait rien, leurs chances de survivre tombaient à zéro…

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. » Rétorqua Kol en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur. ''Je ferai de mon mieux.''

Bonnie aurait presque put le prendre pour quelqu'un de bien si, tout en démarrant en trombe, il n'avait pas ajouté :

« Ma vie en dépend après tout. »

_Bien sûr_, pensa Bonnie, blasée. Il ne pensait qu'à sa propre survie, qui dépendait de la sienne. La jeune sorcière décida de le laisser se concentrer sur la conduite. L'avantage que Kol soit un fantôme était qu'il ne subissait pas encore les effets du sort comme Damon ou Stefan qui, selon Caroline, avaient revécu leur mort plus tôt dans la journée, avant de réussir à fuir la ville. L'inconvénient, c'était que le néant de l'Autre Côté pouvait venir l'absorber alors qu'il conduisait. Sans compter qu'à la moindre perte de concentration, il risquait de ne plus pouvoir toucher le volant.

Bonnie inspira un grand bol d'air, tentant de remplir ses poumons et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. A priori, s'ils s'éloignaient suffisamment de Mystic Falls, la faiblesse de Bonnie disparaitrait. Du moins, temporairement. Jusqu'à ce que l'Autre Côté ne disparaissent où que le sort de Markos ne la rattrape… Tout un programme. Sa seule chance de survie résidait dans le grimoire de Quetsiyah, à condition qu'il contienne un sort pour la sauver, et à condition qu'il lui reste suffisamment de force vitale pour lancer un sort en tant qu'ancre, et à condition que Stefan et les autres trouvent une solution pour le sort des Voyageurs… Beaucoup de conditions…

Plus les kilomètres passaient, plus Bonnie récupérait ses forces. Elle se trouva finalement assez en forme pour ouvrir le maudit grimoire. Après à peine quelques minutes, elle trouva un sort pour ramener Kol et Enzo. Il s'agissait en fait d'un sort très simple. Enfin très simple à condition d'être l'ancre de l'Autre Côté. Bonnie sourit. Elle se souvenait de l'avertissement de sa grand-mère mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de Kol, ne serait-ce que pour conduire. Une petite voix dans sa tête ajouta qu'elle lui avait promis de toute façon. Et puis, il suffirait de surveiller Kol une fois sorti de ce bazar. Pour Enzo, c'était plus une obligation afin d'assurer que Damon n'aggrave pas la situation.

Bonnie ferma les yeux et se concentra.

« Hey, Bonnie, tu t'endors pas hein ? » lança Kol en la regardant pas le rétroviseur. « C'est pas une ballade en campagne. »

Bonnie rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Non, je ne dors pas. Je me concentre. »

« Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit toujours… » répliqua Kol pas convaincu.

Bonnie l'ignora et continua ses recherches. Elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui lui permettrai de se sauver elle. Une sonnerie retentit dans la voiture et Kol, comme par réflexe cria 'Téléphone !'. Bonnie sourit malgré elle en voyant son caractère d'enquiquineur ressortir. Cependant, son sourire fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Caroline apparaitre. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et espéra vraiment que son amie appelait pour lui dire que tout le monde était sain et sauf. Elle décrocha avec appréhension.

« Bonnie … » sanglota Caroline à l'autre bout du téléphone.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se contracter de chagrin lorsqu'elle vit qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle dans la voiture, apparu de nulle part.

« Stefan… » murmura Bonnie dans un souffle paniqué. Le vampire la regarda d'un air triste mais bizarrement résigné.

« Il est avec toi ? » demanda Caroline. ''Bonnie, tu dois faire quelque chose ! C'est Tyler, enfin celui qui possède Tyler, Julian, il a dit qu'il allait stopper le sort. Il, il…''

Caroline s'interrompit dans un sanglot douloureux. Bonnie sentit elle aussi la tristesse l'envahir. Elle avait trouvé une solution pour ramener les morts mais… quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami.

« Stefan, » commença-t-elle toujours sous le choc. « J'ai une solution, je vais… »

Stefan l'interrompit d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire triste.

« Je suis fatigué Bonnie. »

« Non, non. Non ! » Dit-elle de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » S'énerva Kol qui ne comprenait rien alors qu'Enzo lui demandait si tout allait bien.

Bonnie les ignora.

« Stefan, je peux te sauver ! N'abandonne pas. Je t'en prie. » Supplia Bonnie en pleurs. Elle avait déjà perdue trop de gens qu'elle aimait. Et trop de gens aimait Stefan pour qu'il parte alors qu'il y avait une solution.

« Être un vampire a été une malédiction pour moi Bonnie. Une souffrance continuelle. Dis à Damon de veiller sur Elena. » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Bonnie.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Éloigne-toi ! » cria Bonnie alors que les pleurs de Caroline retentissaient dans le téléphone.

Lorsque Stefan la toucha, Bonnie hurla de douleur, ressentant la mort de son ami, et de chagrin à la fois, laissant échapper une complainte déchirante accompagnée par Caroline. Bonnie se mit à pleurer des torrents dans des sanglots incontrôlables. La mort de Stefan était le catalyseur de toute la peine qu'elle avait ressenti ces dernières années. La perte de sa grand-mère, qu'elle avait cru voir mourir plusieurs fois avant de la perdre définitivement, la perte de ses deux parents, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric… La liste était sans fin…

* * *

Devant le bazar incontrôlable qui se passait sur la banquette arrière, Kol se gara brusquement sur le bas-côté et descendit de voiture. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et tira Bonnie hors de son siège. Cette dernière avait crié soudainement puis pleuré pour finalement tomber dans une sorte de léthargie. Kol la tint debout par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la sorcière pour tenter de la ramener à la réalité. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de craquer, il avait besoin d'elle pour revenir à la vie.

Enzo descendit à son tour et le rejoignit. Le silence n'était interrompu que par les sanglotements de Caroline qui appelait Bonnie par l'intermédiaire du téléphone. Doucement, le vampire prit le téléphone des mains de la jeune sorcière et s'éloigna, laissant Kol avec Bonnie.

« Caroline, » commença-t-il, « c'est Enzo. Je suis avec Bonnie et Kol. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le vampire Originel tendit l'oreille, Bonnie toujours inerte au bout de ses bras.

« C'est Stefan. Il est… Il est… mort… » lâcha Caroline en pleurant. « J'étais avec lui et Julian l'a tué et il est parti et je suis toute seule et … »

« Ok ok. Calme toi. » L'incita gentiment Enzo. « Où es-tu ? »

La jeune vampire indiqua la route sur laquelle elle se trouvait. La même qu'eux, juste quelques kilomètres plus loin.

« D'accord, écoute Caroline, reste calme et ne bouge pas d'où tu es. On n'est pas très loin. On va te rejoindre. Surtout, tu ne bouges pas. D'accord ? » demanda Enzo sur un ton doux, dans l'espoir de la calmer.

Kol leva les yeux au ciel. Caroline et son don pour dompter les bêtes sauvages. Oh, Nik allait prendre tellement de plaisir à le tuer celui-là ! Enfin, s'ils survivaient. Ce qui le ramenait directement à Bonnie, toujours inerte.

« Comment va Bonnie ? » demanda Caroline d'une voix inquiète.

Enzo se retourna vers Kol et ce dernier arqua un sourcil et secoua la sorcière qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Enzo grimaça.

« Elle… Elle est en vie. »

« Pour l'instant. » Ajouta Kol. « BONNIE ! » hurla l'Originel. « Jeremy est mort et je vais dévorer son cœur ! »

Enzo le dévisagea comme s'il venait de perdre la tête alors que Caroline criait un « Quoi ?! C'est Kol ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » incrédule.

Et contre toute attente, Bonnie sembla se réveiller de sa transe. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur lumière habituelle. Ils brillèrent même un peu trop au goût de Kol qui reconnut trop tard les signes de la colère. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, le vampire avait reçu une claque magistrale et Bonnie était retournée s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière.

« Ta blague devient lourde. » Marmonna-t-elle avant de claquer la portière sous les rires d'Enzo et Caroline qui râlait de ne pas pouvoir être là pour voir ça.

« Barbie, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le jouet de Nik que j'hésiterai à t'arracher les tripes. » Menaça l'originel avant de retourner derrière le volant, trop en colère pour se rendre compte que Bonnie avait réussi à le toucher physiquement.

Enzo retourna lui aussi s'asseoir juste avant que Kol ne démarre en trombe en direction de la position de Caroline.

« Tu ne vas pas vraiment lui arracher les tripes hein ? » demanda l'ami de Damon avec une pointe d'hésitation.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » Menaça Kol.

Enzo n'en revenait pas. Malgré la gravité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Kol et Bonnie… boudaient… Hallucinant ! Décidant de gérer le problème, Enzo se tourna vers Bonnie.

« Du nouveau sur un sort pour nous faire revenir à la vie ? Et pour te sauver toi ? »

« Je cherche encore. » Répondit Bonnie d'un ton sec.

« Trèèès bien. Je vois qu'on s'amuse avec vous deux. »

Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable, Kol se gara à côté de la voiture de Caroline. La jeune fille était assise par terre, la tête de Stefan toujours sur ses jambes. Enzo sortit de la voiture, suivi par Bonnie.

« Caroline, lève-toi, on doit rejoindre les autres. » Dit-il en tentant de la relever par le bras, sans plus de considération pour le corps de Stefan.

« Pourquoi on ne continuerait pas de fuir Mystic Falls ? Laissons les Voyageurs au Scooby-Gang. On a Bonnie et on a le grimoire. » Proposa Kol. « On a même un ticket pour faire chanter Nik. » Ajouta-t-il en montrant Caroline.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » Répondit Enzo. « Mais on va être à deux contre deux sur ce coup-là… »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Un bébé vampire et une sorcière sans pouvoir ! »

« Hey ! » Râla Caroline.

Soudain, Kol se rendit compte que la sorcière en question était bien trop silencieuse… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et la trouva à genoux sur le goudron, le nez, les yeux et les oreilles en sang. L'Originel s'agenouilla en face d'elle et posa une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Enzo et Caroline le rejoignirent juste après.

« Bonnie. Hey ! Bonnie ! » Appela-t-il alors que Caroline recommençait à sangloter, impuissante. « Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ! Tu dois me ramener du côté des vivants, tu te souviens ?! »

Caroline laissa échapper un grognement outrée alors qu'Enzo l'empêchait d'approcher.

« Idiot. » L'insulta la sorcière d'une voix à peine audible. « Je vous ai déjà ramené toi et Enzo. Comment crois-tu que tu puisses me toucher sinon ? Ou parler avec Caroline. »

Kol fronça les sourcils. Effectivement…

« Mais et toi ? »

Kol ne connaissait pas beaucoup Bonnie avant tout cela mais il avait passé du temps avec elle et sa mort, sans le traumatiser, l'attristerait. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait une dette envers elle…Cependant, Bonnie lui fit non de la tête.

« L'Autre Côté aura disparu dans quelques secondes. Peu importe le sort de Markos… »

Kol serra ses épaules au point de les faire blanchir. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait horreur, c'était d'être impuissant. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il hésita. Elle allait le maudire.

« Bonnie, » il hésita encore. « Tu veux mourir ? » C'était une question qui pouvait sembler bête mais après la réaction de Stefan… Cependant, celle de Bonnie réussit à le convaincre d'agir. Elle commença de pleurer et de trembler.

« Non. » Se lamenta-t-elle d'une voix brisée par la peur et le chagrin.

Kol inspira un grand coup et hocha la tête. D'un mouvement qu'il voulut le plus rapide possible, il mordit son poignet et fit boire son sang à l'ancienne sorcière.

« Non ! » cria Caroline.

Trop tard. Kol mit une main dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille et lui brisa le cou. Le corps de Bonnie s'écroula sur le goudron. Avant même que la tornade blonde n'ait ouvert la bouche il expliqua :

« Si ce sort se propage, nous sommes tous morts de toute façon. Mais si l'on arrive à le stopper, elle aura le choix entre vivre ou non. »

Soudain le téléphone de Caroline sonna.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away…"

Kol et Enzo grognèrent dans un bel ensemble.

« Allo ? » répondit Caroline.

« C'est Damon. Liv vient de me dire que le sort des Voyageurs avait arrêté sa progression. Personne ne sait pourquoi. »

« Ah, à propos Damon… »

Il n'y avait qu'une explication. Julian avait raison. La mort de Stefan avait stoppé le sortilège… Caroline expliqua la situation à Damon qui raccrocha directement après, sûrement fou de chagrin. Fou étant le mot clé.

« Ah ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! » S'exclama Kol alors qu'il portait Bonnie, inconsciente, jusque dans la voiture. « Partons loin de cette ville pourrie. »

« Mais on ne peut pas partir ! » Répliqua Caroline, outrée. « Il faut aider Elena et Damon à supporter le choc. Il faut enterrer Stefan. Et il faut s'occuper des Voyageurs. »

« Écoute Barbie. Le sort a stoppé sa progression. Ce qui veut dire que Mystic Falls est désormais une zone interdite au vampire non-suicidaire. Pour les Voyageurs, connaissant Damon, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils seront morts d'ici demain. Et pour Stefan… Son caveau familial est à Mystic Falls… Impossible d'accès donc. Laisse Damon s'en charger. Enfin, pour l'amour du ciel ! Elena ne fait que récolter ce qu'elle a semé. Partons ! »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Caroline ne savait plus quoi dire. Enfin pas pour longtemps, au grand désespoir de Kol.

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer à partir ! Pourquoi je partirai avec vous ? »

« Déjà d'une, Mystic Falls n'est plus accessible et le Scooby-Gang va probablement se séparer. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as plus nulle part où aller, Miss Mystic Falls. Ensuite, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'emmène Bonnie. Je l'ai placé en transition ce qui fait d'elle ma responsabilité. »

Non pas qu'il s'en soit jamais préoccupé pour les autres vampires, pensa intérieurement Kol.

« Bonnie va être en transition et quel que soit son choix, ce sera difficile pour elle. Elle aura besoin d'une amie qui sait ce qu'elle traverse. »

Oh Nik allait lui devoir un énorme service pour celle-là ! Ou pas… considérant que la petite Nik junior ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre Kol était gagnant. L'Originel n'attendit pas de réponse et monta au volant.

« Moi, je suis partant. Ça à l'air marrant. Et je n'ai pas envie de voir Damon pour au moins le prochain siècle. » Lança Enzo en grimaçant avant de monter en voiture lui aussi.

Caroline lâcha un soupir outrée mais monta elle aussi. Elena, Damon et tous les autres pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Bonnie n'avait personne si elle n'allait pas avec elle. Et, même si Caroline était inconsolable, la mort de Stefan avait effectivement éliminé tout risque d'un nouveau sortilège de la part des Voyageurs. Elle se sentait coupable de laisser son corps là mais elle savait que Damon viendrait le récupérer. De toute façon, Bonnie avait besoin d'elle. Fin du débat.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle quand la voiture démarra en trombe. Alors qu'elle posait la tête de Bonnie sur ses cuisses, elle vit le sourire en coin de Kol. La jeune fille grimaça et se laissa tomber contre la banquette, frustrée par la réponse qu'elle connaissait d'avance.

« Nouvelle-Orléans. »

* * *

**A/N :** Et les voilà partit loin de Mystic Falls ! Pour ne pas y revenir tout de suite d'ailleurs ;).

J'ai eu plein de reviews toute gentille cette fois-ci donc merci à **immortelle42**, à **Dark Masta** (double merci car je viens de voir l'ajout à la communauté. Merci beaucoup !), à **LoveMickaelson** qui me laisse son avis à chaque fois et ça me touche beaucoup :), à **LaurieBerry2365** qui est elle aussi une lectrice fidèle et à **wm**.

**Mel023 :** Déjà merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une reviews. Je suis désolée que tu n'aimes pas le Caroline/Enzo (et par désolé je veux dire vraiment car ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter dans cette fiction. Donc je m'excuse pour ta souffrance future... Je plaisante !) Je ne vais pas changer la fic (évident) mais je sais que parfois je lis des fics sur des couples que je n'aime pas et je finis par les aimer car l'histoire est bien amenée. J'espère que cela t'arrivera avec Enzo/Caroline. Sinon, hum... Ben il y a le Kennett, qui est quand même le couple principal !

Prochain chapitre : Le voyage jusqu'à la nouvelle Orléans.

**Ps :** N'oubliez pas, les reviews (comme pour tous les auteurs je pense) me font écrire plus vite ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Roadtrip  
**

Caroline soupira en regardant le soleil se lever. Kol était toujours au volant et ne semblait pas plus fatigué que ça, ni affamé. Pareil pour Enzo. Evidemment, pensa-t-elle, il fallait qu'elle soit le seule bébé vampire à avoir faim ! Et bien sûr, elle était bien trop fière pour l'admettre à voix haute. La jeune fille passa une main dans les cheveux de son amie toujours inconsciente. Pour des raisons évidentes, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre l'avion… Et ils étaient à des jours de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Caroline s'inquiétait de la réaction de Bonnie face à sa transformation et elle espérait vraiment que la jeune fille allait décider de continuer la transition. La jeune vampire ne se sentait pas la force de revivre une tragédie comme celle de Stefan. La seule chose qui la poussait à ne pas craquer était le fait que Bonnie ait besoin d'elle en ce moment. Et le fait de savoir que c'était le choix de Stefan de ne pas revenir.

Caroline avait également appelé Elena dès qu'ils avaient pris la route pour lui indiquer la situation. Cette dernière avait compris qu'il valait mieux pour l'instant laisser Kol faire à sa façon. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis Kol n'avait pas l'air de vouloir leur faire de mal… Du moins pour l'instant.

Soudain, Caroline sentit ses crocs s'allonger dans sa mâchoire.

''Quand est-ce que Bonnie se réveillera ?'' demanda-t-elle pour tromper sa faim.

''Dans pas longtemps normalement. Quelques heures maximum.'' Répondit Enzo en se tournant vers les deux jeunes filles.

''Et combien de temps pour arriver ?''

''A cette vitesse, deux-trois jours. On pourra peut-être même avoir un casse-croûte si Kol continue comme ça.''

''On ne mange pas les policiers !'' râla Caroline. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle embarquée… ''Et l'on va s'arrêter quand ?''

Kol lâcha un grognement exaspéré.

''Barbie ! Si tu poses une question de plus, la prochaine chose à sortir de ta bouche sera tes dents.'' Menaça-t-il.

''Et qui a décidé que tu serais le chef hein ?'' répliqua Caroline pas plus impressionnée que ça.

''Si l'on passe en démocratie, on sera à deux contre deux quand Bonnie se réveillera.'' Assura Kol en jetant un regard noir à Enzo.

Caroline dévisagea ce dernier également, lui demandant silencieusement de choisir son camp.

''Désolé Caroline mais il vient de me faire le regard du 'si tu écoutes ton sexe plutôt que ton cerveau, je te l'arrache'. '' lâcha Enzo en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille lança un chapelet de jurons d'où les mots lâche et lèche-botte ressortaient nettement.

''Hey,'' se défendit Enzo, ''tout le monde n'a pas réussi à séduire le plus puissant des Originels pour s'assurer sa sécurité.''

Caroline attrapa le grimoire de Quetsiyah, désormais inutile et le lança à la tête du vampire.

Kol, de son côté, soupira. Ça allait être un long, très long voyage. Enfin, au moins, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il était en vie et partait pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il espérait juste que sa famille serait encore en vie lorsqu'il arriverait… Et même si Kol ne l'avouait pas à haute voix, une partie de lui voulait voir sa nièce miraculeuse.

Après encore une heure de voyage, ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville du nom de Dunn, selon le GPS. Ils n'avaient presque plus d'essence et de toute façon, il leur faudrait du sang pour Bonnie à son réveil. Si elle décidait de poursuivre la transition… Kol s'arrêta donc à la station essence à l'entrée de la ville.

''Bien, répartition des tâches. Je surveille Bonnie. Barbie fait le plein. Enzo trouve un hôtel.''

''Quoi ?!'' S'exclama Caroline. ''Et pourquoi JE paierais pour l'essence ?''

''Tu peux hypnotiser le vendeur.'' Fit remarquer Enzo, tentant de jouer le médiateur.

''Tu te démerdes.'' Lança Kol en même temps.

Ce dernier lança les clés à Caroline, sortit de la voiture et rentra aussitôt par la porte arrière, jetant Caroline dehors au passage alors qu'il prenait sa place sous les rires d'Enzo qui sortait lui aussi. Kol ne laissait rien paraître, à part sa mauvaise humeur, mais il était inquiet. Bonnie aurait dû se réveiller depuis quelques temps maintenant.

A l'extérieur, il entendit Caroline finir de faire le plein lorsque son téléphone sonna. La jeune fille répondit et il comprit que c'était Elena qui lui donnait des nouvelles de Mystic Falls. Soudain, Bonnie se releva en aspirant une grande bouffée d'air paniquée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, visiblement perdue. Kol patienta le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

Avant sa mort, Kol aurait probablement laissé la sorcière mourir avec l'Autre Côté sans se poser plus de question que cela mais il avait passé tellement de temps seul, à regarder sa famille se mettre en danger sans pouvoir rien faire qu'il en était presque devenu fou. Il se sentait infiniment reconnaissant envers la jeune fille de l'avoir ramené. Il en était d'autant plus affecté qu'elle l'avait fait sans une hésitation et alors même qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Kol, comme tous les membres de sa famille, avait vécu une éternité mais en matière de relations humaines, il n'avait pas connu grand-chose. La plupart de sa vie s'était partagée entre fuir Michael et être dans un cercueil. Oh, bien sûr, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'amuser et à faire la fête mais c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait redevable. Il ne savait pas exactement comment réagir. Une partie de lui voulait tuer la jeune femme et être débarrassé du sentiment désagréable que lui provoquait le fait d'être redevable mais d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

Kol n'était pas habituellement quelqu'un qui se laissait enterrer dans des dilemmes mais là, plus il y réfléchissait moins il arrivait à prendre une décision. Il avait donc décidé que le choix reviendrait à Bonnie, encore en transition. Si elle vivait, il l'aiderait à s'adapter afin de payer sa dette. Si elle décidait de mourir, encore mieux, il ne lui devrait plus rien.

« Tu es dans une voiture avec moi, Enzo et Caroline. Nous partons en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et… tu es en transition. » expliqua Kol une fois que Bonnie eut repris ses esprits.

L'abondance d'information sembla la perdre encore plus.

« Caroline ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Pourquoi est-on parti de Mystic Falls ? Les Voyageurs et… Stefan… » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix brisée qui empira lorsqu'elle se souvint de la nouvelle la plus importante. « Je suis en transition ? Mais comm… » Elle s'interrompit, visiblement plongée dans les souvenirs de sa mort. « C'est toi qui m'a fait ça. » se souvint-elle.

« Tu allais mourir et tu ne voulais pas. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour que tu ne meures pas mais le choix t'appartient encore. Tu n'es qu'en transition. Au moins, comme ça tu peux choisir. »

« Je sais, » continua Kol après un silence, « que pour les sorcières, le passage à la condition de vampire est très dur car cela vous coupe votre lien avec la nature. »

« Non, » répondit Bonnie qui s'assit plus confortablement, « mon lien avec la nature est coupé depuis que je suis l'ancre… Ca je l'ai perdu depuis longtemps. Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi je voudrais devenir vampire ? »

Kol vit dans son regard qu'elle cherchait des réponses, une sorte de liste de pour et contre avant de prendre sa décision, et ça, il pouvait lui donner.

« Eh bien, commençons par le grand argument du non moins grand Nik Michaelson, tu peux faire le tour du monde. Voir tout ce qu'il a à offrir. Et même le voir changer à fil des époques. Il y a tant de choses à voir et à découvrir. Il y a l'art, les différentes cultures, les différents peuples. Lorsque tu es un vampire, tu peux passer une vie à faire du tourisme sexuel sans même perdre ton temps ! »

« Je mets ça dans la case des contres. » interrompit Bonnie, dégoutée.

« Roh, je plaisante ! Pas besoin de ça lorsque tu es un vampire. Surtout un vampire comme moi. Je dois avouer que toi, tu peineras peut-être un peu plus à trouver un partenaire… Mais vu que je suis un bon maitre, je t'en hypnotiserai un, si tu veux. »

« Kol… »

« D'accord, d'accord. Plus sérieusement, être un vampire peut-être une malédiction ou une bénédiction selon ce que tu en fais. »

Kol, qui bien malgré lui, ne voulait pas voir Bonnie mourir d'une façon aussi pitoyable, tenta de trouver un argument de choc. Soudain, il sourit malicieusement.

« Les émotions, par exemple. » reprit-il. « S'il est vrai que la douleur est multiplié par cent, il en va de même pour l'amour. Tu ne pourras jamais aimer comme cela à moins d'être un vampire. Et personne ne t'aimera aussi fort et inconditionnellement qu'un vampire. Regarde le grand méchant Nik et son bébé vampire ! »

Il vit dans les yeux de Bonnie qu'il avait touché un nerf. Il savait que la jeune fille avait été délaissée par ses parents et que, cerise sur le gâteau, Jeremy l'avait trompé avec un fantôme. Bonnie n'avait jamais été aimée inconditionnellement et Kol se félicita d'avoir marqué un point. Après tout, il était rare qu'il éprouve du respect pour quelqu'un mais il respectait Bonnie. Elle s'était montrée intelligente, courageuse, prête à tout, même à se sacrifier, pour ses amis. Il était encore plus rare qu'il respecte quelqu'un et qu'il arrive à le supporter. Il voulait donc que Bonnie vive. Et ce que Kol voulait…

« Mais il y a la faim, » contra Bonnie.

Caroline choisit ce moment pour remonter dans la voiture, côté passager. Elle se tourna vers Bonnie et aller ouvrir la bouche lorsque Kol la coupa. Il avait besoin de finir cette discussion.

« Oui, il y a la faim, et le plaisir sadique de tuer mais tout cela se contrôle. Regarde Barbie, ici présente. Trouves-tu que ton amie soit quelqu'un de mauvais parce qu'elle est un vampire ? »

Bonnie lui lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'évidemment que non.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Comment as-tu vécu ta transformation ? »

Kol éclata de rire.

« J'étais au septième ciel ! Je suis différent Bonnie, même vivant, tuer pour survivre ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Non, vraiment j'étais né pour être vampire. »

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel alors que Caroline poussait un soupire exaspérée. Elle n'avait pas interrompu avant. Pour une raison inconnue, elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas 'casser l'atmosphère'. Il y avait eu cette intensité dans l'air qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait été témoin d'un moment entre Kol et son amie qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Klaus. Les Originels avaient cette sorte de sagesse malgré eux qui les rendaient fascinants. Caroline n'était pas fan de Kol qu'elle trouvait trop instable mais s'il arrivait à convaincre Bonnie de rester parmi les vivants, elle était pour !

Cependant, le 'moment' était apparemment fini, elle s'autorisa donc à intervenir.

« Que vas-tu faire Bonnie ? »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, apparemment hésitante.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. Mais… Je ne veux pas tuer. »

« Facile ! Poche de sang ! » s'exclama Caroline.

« N'écoute pas Barbie, Bonnie. » interrompit Kol alors qu'Enzo entrait côté conducteur. Apparemment, il avait trouvé un hôtel et Kol le laissa conduire. « Les poches ne sont pas une solution pour deux raisons. D'une, tu n'apprendras jamais à te contrôler si tu n'utilises que des poches. Barbie est l'exception parce qu'elle est accro au contrôle. La deuxième raison, c'est que ces poches que vous volez peuvent venir à manquer à un hôpital. Quel mal pouvez-vous faire en buvant sur un humain pour le soigner ensuite ? Non, le vol de poche de sang est vraiment une aberration typique des vampires de ce siècle ! »

Bonnie gloussa à cette dernière réflexion. Kol, malgré son apparence et son caractère, parlait parfois comme l'antiquité qu'il était. Toutefois, il marquait un point. Si seulement Bonnie n'avait pas si peur de tuer quelqu'un.

« Je prendrais les poches de sang. » décida Bonnie. « Au moins pour l'instant. »

Elle vit dans les yeux de Kol qu'il était partagé entre la joie d'avoir réussi à la convaincre de ne pas mourir et la colère qu'elle choisisse les poches.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, Caroline mit Enzo et Bonnie au courant des dernières nouvelles. Damon s'était débrouillé pour faire exploser la ville dans un accès de colère mais heureusement, tout le monde s'en était sortie. Après l'enterrement de Stefan, Damon était parti faire le tour du monde. Il avait besoin de solitude. Elena, Jeremy et Matt restaient à Hollis pour l'instant et Tyler n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Bonnie se sentit triste pour Caroline. Tyler était probablement perdu pour de bon, possédé par Julian. Avec remords, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Jeremy depuis des lustres et se promit de l'appeler dès qu'elle se serait adaptée à sa condition de vampire.

Enzo se gara sur le parking d'un hôtel miteux, à la surprise de Caroline et Bonnie. Les vampires choisissaient en général des endroits luxueux.

« J'ai pensé qu'un endroit peu fréquenté serait mieux si jamais Bonnie perdait le contrôle complètement. »

Il était vrai que la jeune fille commençait de se sentir mal. Les bruits, la lumière, tous ses sens l'agressaient. En plus de cela, elle sentait la faim monter et elle savait bien que ce n'était pas une faim qu'elle pourrait apaiser avec un sandwich. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, Bonnie sentit ses jambes vaciller. Le soleil la brûlait et lui faisait tourner la tête. Alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'hôtel, elle se sentit pencher sur un côté où elle entra en collision avec la veste kaki de Kol. Ce dernier passa un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir.

« Déjà affamée ? En même temps, tu as passé une bonne partie de ton temps imparti pour accomplir la transition dans les vapes… » constata l'Originel.

Bonnie ne put que hocher la tête avant de devoir s'appuyer un peu plus sur Kol. Elle remarqua vaguement qu'elle était censée avoir peur du vampire au lieu de lui faire confiance. Cependant, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Caroline était son amie mais elle n'avait engendrée aucun vampire et n'était pas une experte. Et à choisir entre Kol et Enzo, le choix était vite fait.

A leur entrée dans l'hôtel, la femme à l'accueil se leva de derrière son comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Bonnie.

Cette dernière serra plus fort le dos de la veste de Kol. Elle avait tellement faim…

« Où est l'hôpital le plus proche ? » demanda Caroline.

« Il n'y en a pas ici. Le plus proche est à une trentaine de kilomètres. »

Kol grogna d'exaspération. Il se dégagea de Bonnie et la plaça gentiment au soin de Caroline. Il attrapa l'hôtesse d'accueil par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit les pupilles de la femme se dilater.

« Combien de personnes sont présentes dans l'hôtel ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il n'y a que moi. Je suis la gérante et vous êtes les seules clients aujourd'hui. »

« Personne ne va venir ? »

« Pas avant demain matin. »

Parfait, pensa Kol. D'ici le lendemain, ils seraient partis. En l'espace d'une seconde, Kol avait planté ses dents dans le cou de la femme sous les grognements mi-outrés mi-affamés de Caroline. Il brisa ensuite le cou de la femme qu'il tint debout par ses vêtements et se tourna vers Bonnie. Elle était livide. Il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse et vite.

« Bon, ça c'est fait. Elle est morte Bonnie. Donc tu as le choix, soit tu bois le sang qu'il reste soit tu le laisse s'écouler sur le tapis inutilement. »

« Mais tu es fou ?! » s'exclama Caroline.

« En fait, ce n'est pas bête. » Intervint Enzo en retenant la jeune fille par le bras qui ne tenait pas Bonnie. « Elle doit se nourrir dans l'heure et là, elle n'a plus à avoir peur de tuer sa victime. »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. » ironisa Caroline. Forcément, elle n'allait pas la tuer puisque Kol l'avait déjà fait ! « Ca m'aurait étonné que tu ne prennes pas le partie de Monseigneur Kol, roi des frappadingues. »

Bonnie, quant à elle, était à des années lumières de la dispute entre Enzo et Caroline sur la moralité de la chose. Elle ne voyait que le sang qui coulait le long de la carotide de la femme et le regard de Kol qui l'encourageait à s'approcher. La seule raison qui aurait pu la stopper aurait été la peur de la tuer mais maintenant que c'était fait… Doucement, Bonnie se détacha des bras de Caroline pour atterrir maladroitement dans ceux de Kol qui tenait désormais Bonnie dans un bras et la femme au bout de l'autre. La jeune fille s'approcha de la victime et posa lentement sa bouche sur le cou de la femme. Lorsque la première goutte de sang tomba sur la langue, elle sentit un goût métallique, qui, bizarrement, ne lui sembla pas désagréable, puis elle sentit en elle comme une délivrance, une bouffée d'air. Ses canines s'allongèrent dans sa gencive. Plus elle buvait, plus sa faiblesse disparaissait. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna du corps, elle pouvait désormais tenir debout sans problèmes. Ses sens ne l'agressaient plus. Elle se sentait revivre.

Soudain, la situation le vint enfin à l'esprit. Elle attrapa Kol par le col, en proie à une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti.

« Tu as tué une pauvre femme qui n'avait rien demandé ! » l'accusa-t-elle.

« Et je t'ai sauvé la vie. Encore ! » Rétorqua Kol absolument pas gêné par le cadavre désormais couché à leur pieds.

Elle avait envie de lui arracher la colonne vertébrale pour le frapper avec. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait bu le sang de cette femme. La nouvelle vampire fondit en larmes.

« Je suis un monstre… » Pleura-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

Kol soupira. Les bébés vampires et leurs émotions incontrôlables. Caroline s'agenouilla à côté de son amie et fit quelque chose qui la fit remonter dans l'estime de Kol. Elle administra une claque magistrale à Bonnie.

« On se calme ! » ordonna-t-elle à son amie. « Bonnie, je sais que tu es sous le choc mais il faut te reprendre. Tous ces débordements viennent du fait que tu viens de te transformer. Il faut que tu te contrôles. Kol est un monstre pour avoir tué cette pauvre femme mais il faut reconnaitre que c'était probablement la seule solution avec 100% de chance de réussite. Alors maintenant, tu vas te reprendre. On va tous prendre une chambre, dormir un peu et repartir avant le lever du soleil. Il faudra penser à couvrir les vitres arrière de la voiture d'ailleurs. Bref ! Tout le monde au lit ! »

Enzo regarda Caroline partir comme une furie et la suivit avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. La jeune femme avait ce besoin de toujours mettre de l'ordre dans les situations les plus désordonnées. Cependant, la raison de sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas difficile à deviner. Il attendit qu'elle entre dans une chambre et entra avec elle.

« Sérieusement ?! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle leva les bras au ciel.

« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé Caroline ? » demanda Enzo en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

Il vit la jeune vampire fixer le sol sans répondre.

« Tant que ça, hein ? »

Caroline était beaucoup plus jeune que lui et Kol. Et pourtant même lui avait dû se nourrir avant de trouver un hôtel… Il n'avait pas tué son quatre heures mais ce dernier allait certainement se sentir épuisé pour quelques jours.

« Tu devrais aller chasser. »

Caroline secoua négativement la tête.

« Je ne me nourris pas sur les humains. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me contrôler. » Admit-elle piteuse.

Enzo prit le temps de réfléchir. Ils devaient profiter des quelques heures avant le départ pour dormir. Il n'avait donc pas le temps d'apprendre à la jeune fille à chasser sans tuer. Bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il sentit ses canines descendre et les veines autour de ses yeux ressortir. Sans attendre la réaction de Caroline, il mordit dans son propre poignet.

« J'ai eu du sang aujourd'hui et je suis plus vieux que toi. Je tiendrai plus facilement. Tu dois te nourrir. »

Il vit les veines autour des yeux de Caroline ressortir alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour résister. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que boire le sang d'un autre vampire était… particulier. Enzo résista à l'envie de se moquer d'elle.

« La plaie va se refermer … » prévint-il.

Caroline, n'y tenant plus, s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes et saisit son poignet avec tellement de violence qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il la laissa boire sans rien dire et passa une main dans ses mèches blondes. Au fur à mesure, sa morsure devint moins violente et elle finit même par le lâcher. Consciente de sa perte de contrôle, elle se remit debout et s'excusa, les joues rouges d'embarras.

Finalement, Caroline partit pour trouver une autre chambre. Que lui était-elle arrivée ? Elle s'était déjà nourri sur Klaus mais cela avait toujours été parce que son sang était le remède contre le venin de loup-garou. De plus, elle avait toujours considéré que Klaus était particulier pour elle. Une sorte de péché mignon contre lequel elle luttait assez facilement. Il était tellement poussé par la haine que chaque fois qu'elle était tenté de craquer, il faisait quelque chose d'horrible qui l'en dissuadait. D'accord, elle avait craqué quand même. Une fois. Avec la promesse de ne plus jamais le revoir. Bon d'accord, elle allait le revoir dans moins d'une semaine. Mais c'était différent. Klaus avait fait des millions d'horribles choses… Enzo, pas autant. Du départ, elle avait reconnu une connexion entre eux. Elle avait aimé son humour et surtout il avait été le seul à rire de son dérapage avec Klaus au lieu de la juger ou de s'inquiéter. Elle avait pensé que peut-être ils pouvaient être amis s'il arrêtait de tuer des innocents, ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il avait été assassiné aussitôt après.

Cependant voilà, il était de retour. Il était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas le même lien qu'avec Klaus mais, avec tous les drames de Mystic Falls, elle avait été terriblement seule…

* * *

**A/N :** Fan du Klaroline : Je vous demande pardon ! lol j'espère que cette fin de chapitre ne vous piquera pas trop les yeux ...

Bonnie et Kol se rapproche petit à petit :) Et bien sûr les méthodes de Kol reste... les siennes disons. D'ailleurs ma bêta, **IUseGoldenInk**, que je remercie beaucoup, m'a fait remarqué que Kol était légerement OC. Ce qui n'est pas faux. Mais qui n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Je m'explique. Kol, dans la série, n'est pas un personnage avec beaucoup de fond. En gros, il est le méchant sans remords avec une langue acérée mais ça s'arrête là. Rebekah, Elijah et Klaus sont des personnages plus "creusés" et ils ont tous un point commun. Malgré leur tendance à la violence etc... ils ont des côtés d'eux qui les rendent appréciables lorsqu'on les connait bien (très bien même), une fois que la carapace est percée. Bonnie a fait pour Kol ce que personne n'avait fait avant, lui sauver la vie sans rien en échange. Forcément, cela le pousse à montrer une autre facette de lui même que seule Bonnie verra. Bref, j'arrête là mon petit laius...

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et ajoutent cette histoire en favori. Mais surtout je tiens à remercier ceux qui laissent des reviews. Je le dis et je le repète, sans les reviews, la publication n'a plus de sens.

**LaurieBerry2365 :** Comme tu as pu le lire, Bonnie n'en veut pas trop à Kol. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Soit elle mourrait soit c'était ça ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**Tchoupi95 :** Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi ! Moi aussi j'étais à fond pour Klaus/Caroline mais tellement de choses ont changé ... Ce qui ne va pas m'empêcher de torturer cette chère Caroline dans un triangle amoureux ! mdr

**LoveMikaelson** : Je suis contente que cette fiction te fasse te poser tant de question pour la suite. Je peux te dire que la réaction de Caroline par rapport au bébé est ... imprévisible. En fait ce sera à la fois drôle et triste. Je n'avais pas fait exprès mais j'ai écrit le chapitre sur ça en écoutant Me and My Broken Heart de Rixton. Du coup, ça m'a un peu influencé. Bref, je me tais ! mdr Pour l'évolution du Kol/Bonnie, je peux te dire une chose, ça ira lentement mdr premier baiser au chapitre 10 ou 11 et après c'est encore pas gagné xD

**Dark Masta** : Bon, un chapitre pas si animé que ça en fait... Mais j'espère qu'il t'a plu quand même.

Merci aussi à **Kakakou** (j'aime savoir ce que pense les gens qui lise la fiction. Le moindre avis compte)et aux revieweurs anonymes :)

Prochain chapitre : Le roadtrip continue, Kol apporte des cadeaux, mange un pompiste, joue à Vérité ou Bois (jeu de son invention), Caroline lit playboy... Bref un chapitre fun avant l'arrivée à la Nouvelle Orléans :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Vérité ou Bois. **

Enzo se laissa tomber sur le lit miteux à la seconde où Caroline quitta la pièce. La voir aspirer le sang de ses veines avec si peu de retenue avait été intense. Il comprenait de plus en plus comment la jeune vampire avait pu séduire l'une des créatures les plus puissantes du monde. Elle était accro au contrôle, c'était certain, et cela expliquait ses disputes incessantes avec Kol, qui était un électron libre par nature mais elle était bien plus que cela. Elle était souriante et positive la plupart du temps mais, lorsqu'elle se laissait aller, comme plus tôt, elle pouvait être aussi sauvage que Kol. Enzo sourit en se laissant aller au sommeil. Désormais, il ferait de son mieux pour briser les barrières de Caroline, pour la revoir sans contrôle.

* * *

Caroline prit la chambre à côté de celle de Bonnie et se jeta sur le lit, épuisée à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées en quelques jours. Mystic Falls était devenue une zone interdite aux vampires et ce même après que Damon ait débarrassé la ville des Voyageurs et de Markos. Toute la bande d'amis habituelle s'était démantelée. Caroline avait appelé sa mère dès qu'elle avait pu et celle-ci lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien. Elle lui avait presque ordonnée de ne plus jamais revenir. Elle voulait que Caroline profite de sa vie. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait profiter de ce que le monde avait à offrir. S'il y avait eu encore les inscriptions à l'université et toute la situation avant l'arrivée des Voyageurs, la jeune fille aurait hésité.

Maintenant, c'était différent. Elle n'était pas franchement partie de son plein gré mais elle se voyait offrir une opportunité de découvrir le monde et elle allait la saisir. Cependant, tout n'était pas rose. Déjà, il y avait le problème de la transformation de Bonnie. Même si Kol s'était montré étonnamment digne de confiance, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner Bonnie. Elles ne pouvaient cependant pas partir seules car elle n'était pas assez expérimentée pour gérer Bonnie. Ce qui la ramenait à l'obligation de suivre Kol. Et donc d'aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et donc de revoir Klaus. Ce qui la ramenait au problème Enzo/Klaus. Avec son sentiment nouveau de liberté totale, Caroline aurait bien été tenté d'avoir les deux mais elle doutait que Klaus n'autorise Enzo à rester.

Caroline soupira. Fatiguée de se faire des nœuds dans le cerveau, la jeune fille décida de ne penser à rien et de dormir.

* * *

Bonnie se réveilla après plusieurs heures de sommeil agité lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. La jeune fille alluma la lampe de chevet et sortit des draps miteux de l'hôtel. Elle alla ouvrir, toujours dans le gaz, et trouva Kol dans l'encadrement, des sacs de voyages dans les mains.

« Je te réveille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » mentit-elle, « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sacs ? »

Le vampire haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

« Je me suis rendu compte qu'aucun de nous n'avait pris le temps de faire ses valises alors j'ai fait des courses. » Bonnie le dévisagea, surprise. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans chaque, j'ai voulu faire vite. Mais je voulais absolument me débarrasser de ces fringues que je suis obligé de porter depuis des mois. »

Bonnie prit le sac qu'il lui tendit et le remercia.

« Tu aurais préféré apparaître devant moi complètement nu ? » plaisanta Bonnie.

« Peut-être » répondit-il en arquant un sourcil.

Bonnie secoua la tête et ferma la porte lorsque Kol partit distribuer les sacs aux autres. Sa transition en tant que vampire n'était pas facile. Elle avait du mal à gérer ses émotions qui partaient dans tous les sens. Le pire à ce sujet étant les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Kol. Elle le haïssait toujours pour avoir tenté de tuer Jeremy et pour tuer en général, d'ailleurs. Mais d'une autre côté, elle lui faisait confiance et ressentait l'étrange assurance qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens lorsque l'on connaissait l'Originel…

Elle avait aussi du mal avec la faim qui la dévorait et la faisait se sentir coupable. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais malgré les manières de Kol et le capharnaüm qu'il provoquait dans sa tête, elle n'avait même pas envisagée de partir seule avec Caroline. La jeune fille posa le sac par terre et l'ouvrit.

Là, au milieu des vêtements et brosses à dents se trouvait la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas partir. Malgré sa réticence, Kol lui avait laissé assez de poches de sang pour tenir jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle sourit et en ouvrit une, retenant un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le gout métallique toucha sa langue.

* * *

Lorsque Bonnie se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, touchée par l'attention de l'Originel.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme cela ? » demanda Caroline amusée.

Bonnie regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain pour les deux chambres. Cela ne la gênait pas dans la mesure où elle était habituée à partager avec Caroline. Elle se déshabilla donc et entra dans la douche alors que Caroline s'habillait.

« Je ne veux même savoir comment il a fait pour connaitre ma taille, » reprit Caroline en râlant.

L'ancienne sorcière retint un rire. Kol et Caroline trouvait le moyen de se chamailler même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce.

« J'ai pris la plus grande taille possible. » répondit la voix de Kol à travers la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Caroline.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et Caroline lui rendit son regard. Que faisait-il là ?

« N'entre pas ! » répondit Caroline. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait habillée et Bonnie est sous la douche. »

« Oh, je voudrais tellement voir ça ! » plaisanta Enzo avec une voix perverse alors que Caroline levait les yeux au ciel.

« On part dans trente minutes ! » lança Kol avant de quitter la chambre.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, les quatre compagnons, tous vêtus de vêtements propres, étaient réunis devant la voiture de Bonnie qui n'avait décidément jamais tant servie. Le soleil allait se lever d'un moment à l'autre. La jeune fille avait remarqué que le corps de la gérante avait disparu et que les vitres arrières de sa voiture avait été couverte par du carton à l'intérieur. _Sûrement Kol_, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas atteint la Nouvelle-Orléans et trouvé une sorcière pour lui faire une bague de jour, elle devrait rester à l'arrière.

« Bien, le jour va bientôt se lever, en voiture Simone ! » s'exclama Kol en prenant la direction du siège conducteur.

Caroline et Bonnie allaient s'installer à l'arrière quand Enzo saisi le bras de Kol et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Un problème ? » demanda Kol d'un ton qui aurait pu être plus agréable.

« Tu n'as pas dormi depuis notre retour chez les vivants, pas vrai ? »

Kol fronça les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi conduire et profites-en pour dormir. »

L'Originel allait lui dire se faire voir quand Bonnie intervint.

« C'est vrai ça ? Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ? A cause des sacs ? Et maintenant que j'y pense je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as obtenu tout ça… Il faut te reposer. »

« Mêmes les Originels ont besoin de dormir. » Ajouta Caroline.

« Oh et faites confiance à Barbie, elle s'y connait en Originel ! » ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Kol.

Bonnie retint un rire en voyant son amie prête à s'arracher les cheveux mais fut soulagée de voir Kol monter à l'arrière. La jeune fille regarda Caroline, une question silencieuse passant entre elle.

« Oh non ! » Répondit Caroline. « Pas question que je monte à côté de cet… cet… » Apparemment, la colère lui enlevait les mots de la bouche. « Argh ! Je préfère encore Enzo ! C'est dire ! »

« Merci ! » rétorqua ironiquement ce dernier avant de s'installer au volant.

Bonnie s'installa donc avec Kol à l'arrière alors que Caroline s'installait devant. L'ancienne sorcière posa son sac à ses pieds. Elle préférait garder les poches de sang à proximité.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle à Kol en désignant le sac. Ce dernier lui lança un regard indéchiffrable puis haussa les épaules.

* * *

Le silence s'était installé depuis quelques dizaines de minutes quand Caroline décida d'allumer la radio. Bonnie la remercia mentalement. Le silence l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à sa faim et la musique serait une distraction bienvenue. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, leurs compagnons masculins ne trouvèrent rien à redire sur le fait qu'elle l'allume. Kol, qui, acte de rébellion ultime, refusait de dormir, attrapa un magazine de son sac. Bonnie lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi ? C'est loin la ville de Nik. Autant s'occuper. J'ai pris des snacks aussi. »

Bonnie soupira. Quel pauvre vendeur allait retrouver sa boutique pillée ce matin ?

« T'as des chips ? » demanda Enzo.

Kol lui en lança et s'affala sur la banquette. Il plaça la pile de magazine entre Bonnie et lui, l'invitant à se servir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser en voyant qu'il avait pensé à tout le monde. Il y avait des magazines sur les derniers jeux vidéos, sûrement pour lui et pour Enzo, mais aussi des magazines d'actualité, de mode, ainsi qu'un guide sur la nouvelle Orléans. Sur le dessus de la pile, un magazine d'un style bien particulier… Elle lança un regard noir à Kol et soupira lorsqu'elle vit son sourire en coin.

« Je peux en prendre un ? » demanda Caroline.

« Il faut dire s'il te plait. » Répondit Kol, le nez toujours dans la critique du prochain Call of Duty.

« S'il te plait. » lança la vampire blonde, acerbe.

L'Originel, cachant son sourire en coin derrière son livre, lui lança exactement le magazine que Bonnie redoutait. Caroline l'attrapa et regarda la couverture, la bouche ouverte, sous les rires d'Enzo.

« Playboy ?! Sérieusement ?! » cria la jeune fille en lançant le magazine à la figure de Kol.

* * *

Bonnie était plongée dans la lecture du guide touristique. La Nouvelle-Orléans avait l'air d'être une ville superbe. Par miracle, cela faisait quelques heures que Caroline et Kol avait réussi à ne pas se sauter à la gorge. Soudain, Bonnie sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. _Ah… Ceci expliquait cela_, pensa-t-elle. Kol avait finalement succombé à la fatigue et avait glissé contre elle. Bonnie profita de l'occasion pour prendre le temps de le regarder attentivement. Il avait les traits fins et faisait plus jeune lorsqu'il dormait. Les mèches de cheveux bruns qui tombaient devant ses yeux ajoutaient une aura paisible qui n'existait apparemment que lorsqu'il dormait. Et bien sûr, ne put s'empêcher de penser Bonnie avec une pointe de jalousie, il était, comme tous les Originels, beau comme un dieu. Certaines choses n'étaient vraiment pas juste…

« Il est mignon quand il dort. » intervint Caroline en les regardant.

Intérieurement Bonnie remercia le destin que ce soit Caroline et non pas Elena qui soit avec elle dans cette aventure. Elena n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions mais elle aurait probablement lancé un regard à Bonnie qui l'aurait poussée à réveiller Kol en l'enlevant de sur son épaule. Il pesait un peu lourd sur son corps frêle mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle comprenait Caroline maintenant. Sans même parler de sentiments, il y avait quelque chose d'enivrant à avoir quelqu'un d'aussi puissant qu'un Mikaelson montrer un côté vulnérable.

« Tu as vraiment une obsession pour les Originels » lança Enzo avec une pointe de sarcasme.

La jeune fille regarda son amie blonde tourner son regard vers le conducteur et le fixer avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Peut-être mais je ne boirais pas son sang, même affamée. » lâcha Caroline en se relaissant tomber dans son siège.

Bonnie vit le sourire en coin d'Enzo et non, elle ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle savait que boire le sang d'un vampire était un acte pseudo-sexuel pour un vampire mais non. Décidément non, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

* * *

La journée passa dans un calme relatif quand Enzo s'arrêta à la station essence. Kol avait dormi tout le trajet. Au début, Bonnie avait été ravie de pouvoir lire dans le calme. Puis elle avait regardé les paysages défiler. Maintenant, elle devait l'admettre, les choses étaient moins drôles sans Kol. Ce dernier, comme s'il l'avait senti, se réveilla.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant de l'épaule de Bonnie.

« Plein d'essence » répondit-elle.

Le vampire hocha la tête et sortit.

« J'ai besoin d'un casse-croûte. »

Bonnie soupira. Elle savait bien qu'il ne parlait pas de sandwichs mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Lui dire de ne pas le tuer ? Cela ne ferait que diminuer les chances de survie de sa future victime… Saisissant l'occasion, Caroline vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

« Pff, je n'en peux plus d'être assise ! Franchement, est-ce si urgent de rejoindre Klaus ? »

« Le plus vite on y sera, le plus vite on sera libérée de ce roadtrip » tenta de positiver Bonnie.

Pourtant, elle savait bien que, de son côté, elle resterait à la Nouvelle Orléans, pour l'instant du moins. Un lien inexplicable la liait à Kol. Ce n'était pas comme le lien entre Damon et Elena. Elle ne sentait pas le besoin d'être toujours d'accord avec lui mais elle avait commencé à lui faire confiance. Sur certaines choses du moins. Quant à Caroline, Bonnie était quasiment persuadée qu'entre Enzo et Klaus, son amie s'était mise dans un pétrin qui la garderait à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour quelques temps. Ce qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à confirmer à demi-mot.

« Libre ? Tu parles ! Connaissant Klaus, je suis sûre qu'il a encore créé le chaos autour de lui et que l'on va se retrouver à devoir sauver le monde de l'apocalypse qu'il aura déclenché ! »

« Je crois que tu as raison, » confirma Bonnie. « A mon avis, si Kol est si pressé, c'est que sa famille est en danger. »

Bonnie sourit en voyant son amie se mordre la lèvre. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais l'ancienne sorcière était sure qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Klaus. D'ailleurs…

« Caroline, que se passe-t-il entre Enzo et toi ? Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure. » Murmura Bonnie.

Elle ne jugeait pas son amie mais elle profitait de ce moment sans vampire masculin autour pour en parler. Elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait encore l'occasion de le faire. Elle vit son amie blonde se mordre la lèvre, apportant à Bonnie la réponse qu'elle craignait. Elle ne savait pas. Et quelque chose que même Caroline Forbes n'arrivait pas à contrôler n'était jamais bon…

« Hey, » lança Enzo en ouvrant la portière, provoquant un sursaut chez Caroline. « Kol est en train de manger le pompiste. L'une d'entre vous veut en profiter pour aller aux toilettes ? »

Bonnie soupira, résignée, alors que Caroline sortait de la voiture d'un bond.

« Et toi tu le laisses faire ?! » cria-t-elle en courant vers Kol.

Bonnie profita du fait que la nuit était enfin tombée pour sortir. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

« Je ne le tue pas si tu embrasses Enzo. » Bonnie entendit la voix de Kol répondre à Caroline. L'un des avantages d'être un vampire était l'ouïe. Elles les entendaient même de l'intérieur de la station, complètement déserte.

« Je suis pour. » Enzo répondait alors que Bonnie se retenait de rire sur le chemin des toilettes.

« Quel âge vous avez ?! Dix ans ? »

« J'ai 1119 ans. »

« Tu as compté ?! »

« Le jour où je suis arrivé sur cette terre devrait être un jour férié. »

Même la porte fermée, Bonnie les entendait encore. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à gérer ça…

« Pourquoi veux-tu que j'embrasse Enzo d'abord ? T'es pas censé être dans la team Klaus ou un truc de ce genre. »

« Je suis dans la team pagaille. »

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel. Ça, c'était sûr…

« Kol ! Pose ce pompiste ! »

L'ancienne sorcière rejoignit le reste du groupe et trouva Caroline et Kol au milieu d'une véritable guerre verbale pendant qu'Enzo comptait les points et que le pauvre gérant de la station les regardait comme s'ils étaient fous. Il était probablement hypnotisé pour ne pas bouger.

« Kol, qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour que tu arrêtes ça ? » interrompit Bonnie. Elle connaissait suffisamment Kol pour connaitre le problème. Il avait dormi, il était donc en pleine forme, et il s'ennuyait. Il s'adonnait donc à son nouveau jeu préféré : rendre Caroline folle. Bonnie sentit un frisson la parcourir en voyant les yeux de l'Originel s'illuminer.

« Tu joues avec moi à Vérité ou Bois. »

« On ne s'arrête pas ? » se plaignit Caroline.

« Barbie, tu souffres en silence. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas Actions ou Vérités normalement ? »

« Et quelles actions veux-tu faire à l'arrière d'une voiture Einstein ? » rétorqua Kol avant de sourire. « En fait … »

« Non, » coupa Bonnie. « Va pour Vérité ou Bois. »

« Génial ! » s'exclama Kol en saisissant plusieurs bouteilles de whisky. « Barbie, tu joues aussi ! Enzo conduit. »

Bonnie soupira en remontant dans la voiture. Selon le GPS, il n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle pria pour ne pas être trop soule à l'arrivée… Enfin, si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que Kol ne tue personne, ce n'était pas cher payé. Une fois tout le monde installé, Enzo démarra et Kol ouvrit une bouteille.

« Je commence. Barbie, comment est Nik au lit? »

_Evidemment_, pensa Bonnie en secouant la tête, _les pieds dans le plat_. Sans surprise, Caroline arracha la bouteille des mains de l'Originel et but. Cependant, c'était au tour de Caroline de poser une question et peu importe la situation, la vampire blonde aimait beaucoup trop ce genre de jeu…

« Bonnie, comment va Jérémy ? »

L'interpellée écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé… D'accord, son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie mais ce n'était pas une raison.

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis plus d'une semaine… » Admit Bonnie de mauvaise grâce et but quand même. Après s'être souvenue de cela, elle avait besoin d'un verre.

« Ahahah ! » Se moqua Kol. « Pauvre bébé Gilbert ! Bien joué Barbie, tu remontes dans mon estime. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

« Kol, à quand remonte ta dernière aventure sexuelle ? » lança-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour d'Enzo d'éclater de rire alors que Kol devenait livide. Entre le cercueil, les drames de Mystic Falls et son temps de l'Autre Côté, la réponse devait être affreusement humiliante. L'Originel but mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« A quand remonte ton dernier orgasme ? » Kol demanda avec un sourire narquois.

Ce fut au tour de Bonnie de blanchir et elle but encore une fois. Elle n'aimait du tout ce jeu.

« J'adore ce jeu ! » annonça Enzo, hilare.

* * *

**A/N :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. J'ai bien rit en l'écrivant. J'ai publié plus tôt car j'ai eu tellement de reviews sur ce chapitre que j'ai voulu vous remercier à ma façon. En plus, cela m'a d'autant plus touché que la majorité des reviews sont arrivés Vendredi, jour où j'ai appris que j'avais ma licence en droit ! Vous avez donc embelli ma journée déjà belle et je vous remercie énormément. Cela m'a poussé à écrire deux chapitre dans la journée dont le premier baiser Kol/Bonnie ! C'est donc pour cela que je publie ce chapitre en avance.

Les réponses aux reviews :

**mama** : chouette ! encore une fan du Enzo/Caroline. Et oui, j'ai tué Stefan. Shame on me. Mais c'était plus fort que moi... Il m'ennuie dans la série alors je me suis vengé. Non, plus sérieusement, c'était nécessaire.

**LaurieBerry2365** : Tu as raison de tout lire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre des spoilers de ma propre fic un peu partout... Plus fort que moi ! Et j'ai bien rit en lisant ton commentaire. Chut ! Promis je le dirais à personne mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a fait rire comme tu l'espérais.

**Marion60** : Jamais ! Jamais je ne tuerais Enzo. J'en suis absolument incapable. Il y a trop peu de fic sur lui pour que je le tue dans la mienne. Ce serait criminel mdr.

**Odessa :** Oui, j'ai inclus Hayley mais pour l'instant (où j'en suis dans l'écriture) elle n'a pas un grand rôle car... disons que nos amis ont un soucis plus urgent. Mais je vais venir à ce problème dans le futur. Forcément. Par contre, je ne deteste pas Hayley bizarrement. Je veux dire, j'adorais le Klaus/Caroline mais j'en ai plus voulu à Klaus de coucher avec Hayley que à Hayley... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Pour la publication : je publie en principe le jeudi soir ou le vendredi matin. Ce chapitre est une exception :)

**Immortelle42** : Tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci ! Ca me plait de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à penser comme ça pour Kol. Pour la longueur des chapitres, j'ai essayé avec une autre fiction de faire plus long mais au final je ne publiais qu'une fois par mois... Pas top !

**Dark Masta** : Merci à toi de me laisser une review à chaque fois. C'est vraiment top d'avoir l'avis de certaines personnes à chaque chapitre, cela permet de voir l'évolution de la fiction. Ps : Du Kennet arrive ;) Mais c'est un secret.

**Guest (review anonyme**) : Moi aussi les réactions de Kol et Rebekah m'ont un peu choqué. De plus, je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un pense exactement comme moi à propos du Klaroline.

**LoveMikaelson :** Comme je le disais plus haut du Kennett arrive et il y en a un peu ici. Il était pas mimi kol à faire dodo sur Bonnie ? (hum... je craque xD)

**Mel032 :** Alors hum comment te dire ? Je ne sais absolument pas qui finira avec Caroline... Désolée . Mais une chose est sûre, le couple principal reste le Bonnie/Kol. Par contre, je ne trouve pas Enzo et Klaus comparable du tout. A part l'accent. Mais je pourrai faire un débat de 10 pages alors bref ! mdr J'espère que cette histoire te plaira malgré tout.

Et merci aussi à **Fleur Bleue**, **caroline chrie** et **Alina**. Vous avez tous rendu ma semaine absolument génial !

**A/N 2 :** Si j'ai beaucoup de reviews je republierai vendredi. Sinon il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine :P (Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps vendredi donc il me faudra de la motivation pour publier :P)

**A suivre :** Caroline est partie pour avoir une grosse surprise :

« Alors là c'est la totale ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. « Klaus ! A qui as-tu osé enlever cet enfant ?! Franchement, je te savais capable de tout mais là c'est vraiment bas ! »

Plus petit moment Kennett (tout petit mais quand même).


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Me and My Broken Heart**

« J'adore ce jeu ! » annonça Enzo, hilare.

« Ah oui ? Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Caroline, acide. « Alors, tu joues ! »

« Je conduis. » protesta Enzo. « Je ne peux pas boire. »

« Tu es un vampire. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche si tu bois ! Bonnie, c'est ton tour. Trouve-lui une question bien dure ! » s'exclama Caroline avec une lueur que son amie craignait par-dessus tout. Ce jeu allait tourner au désastre général.

« Je n'ai honte de rien moi, bande de prude ! » se moqua gentiment Enzo.

« Hey ! » répliqua Kol vexé. « J'en ai une ! Combien de fois as-tu rêvé de Caroline nue et en sueur sur ton corps ? » demanda-t-il alors que Bonnie lui assénait un coup dans l'épaule. Elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse à ça. Mais alors pas du tout !

« Kol ! C'était mon tour. »

L'Originel haussa les épaules et but une gorgée d'alcool.

« Mmh… sur moi ? Je dirai une ou deux fois… »

Des crissements de pneus retentirent. Caroline, rouge comme une tomate, avait frappé Enzo si fort que la voiture avait fait un écart.

« Et pas sur toi ? » demanda Kol en riant. Décidément, tout était bon pour mettre mal à l'aise Caroline.

« Kol ! » râla Bonnie. « Cette fois, ça suffit ! Ce n'est plus ton tour. Tu as fixé les règles alors tu les respectes ! »

« C'est mon tour, » intervint Enzo et Bonnie se demanda finalement si elle ne préférait pas les questions de Kol… La jeune fille lui arracha la bouteille des mains et but une longue gorgée. Si seulement, elle pouvait en oublier ce jeu idiot…

« Tu as déjà été amoureux ? » demanda le vampire et tout le monde sut que c'était pour Kol…

« Non. » répondit ce dernier d'un air indifférent.

« Ah bah ça te va bien de me faire des grands discours sur l'amour des vampires alors que tu ne sais pas toi-même ce que c'est ! » râla Bonnie qui commençait de se sentir pousser des ailes.

« Tu voulais que je te parles de ce que je connais ? J'aurai pu faire un speech sur les joies du sexe mais-» commença Kol.

« Mais tu as oublié ce que c'était, depuis le temps. » coupa Caroline, un sourire en coin.

« Tu l'auras cherché Barbie ! Quel est la dernière personne dont tu as eu envie ? »

Caroline le fusilla du regard, prit la bouteille à Bonnie et but bien plus que nécessaire. Toutefois, son silence ne faisait que confirmer l'idée de tous. Enzo. Bonnie soupira. Ce jeu idiot allait virer au pugilat. Elle devait trouver une solution pour arrêter ce bazar. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Peut-être que…

« Caroline, tu peux me prêter ton téléphone ? »

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil mais lui tendit tout de même.

« Tu appelles Jeremy ? » demanda Kol, un sourire en coin.

« Non, j'ai envie de faire un tour sur twitter. »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Kol.

Bingo, pensa Bonnie, alors que Kol se rapprochait d'elle pour mieux voir l'écran. Bonnie vit du coin de l'œil qu'Enzo et Caroline avait compris et se retenait de rire. Le seul moyen de détourner Kol de son jeu idiot était de lui trouver quelque chose qui l'intéresse plus que la vie sexuelle des autres…

« C'est un site sur lequel tu mets des photos et des informations sur toi. Des gens te suivent et sont informés dès que tu publies quelque chose. » commença d'expliquer Bonnie. « Plus les gens te suivent, plus cela veut dire que tu es populaire. » L'argument de choc pour Kol. « Regardes. »

Sur ce, elle lui montra son compte. Des photos d'Elena avec son frère et Matt à Hollis. Des blagues d'amis du lycée. La joie de ceux qui découvraient leur nouvelle université.

« Ca, c'est un acteur, non ? » demanda Kol en montrant le nom d'un acteur de séries que Bonnie suivait. Enfin, elle avait utilisé twitter comme toute les adolescentes, jusqu'à ce que le paranormal ne prennent le dessus.

« Oui, tu peux suivre n'importe qui là-dessus. »

« Mais où est l'intérêt ? On s'en fiche de la vie des autres, non ? »

« Si on veut. Mais ça aide à passer le temps lorsque l'on s'ennuie. »

« Moi, je préfère jouer à Call of Duty. Ce siècle est vraiment étrange. »

Bonnie soupira. Elle s'en serait doutée mais le principal était que Kol avait oublié son jeu idiot.

« D'accord mais ça peut être marrant aussi. »

Soudain, Bonnie eut une idée qu'elle espéra ne pas regretter.

« Viens-là. » dit-elle à Kol en tournant le téléphone pour que la caméra du téléphone soit vers eux. Elle prit une photo, retourna l'appareil et vérifia qu'elle était cadrée.

« Je suis vraiment trop beau. » commenta Kol. Caroline soupira d'exaspération.

« Bon, la photo est prise. Maintenant… » Bonnie tapa 'Roadtrip avec Kol, CarolineForbes, et Enzo' et l'envoya sur le site. Quelques secondes plus tard les notifications commencèrent.

Une amie du lycée lui mit un : « oh la chance ! plus de nouvelles de toi ma chérie. » et Bonnie soupira. L'absence de nouvelle était volontaire, de sa part. Jessica, la fille en question, ne cherchait sûrement qu'à avoir des ragots croustillants.

Vint ensuite un message de Jeremy : « ? ». Bonnie rougit et Kol éclata de rire. Puis Elena laissa un : « Je m'inquiète… ». Ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Kol.

« C'est marrant ce truc en fait. On fait d'autres photos ? »

Bonnie, après un regard à Caroline pour avoir son accord, laissa le téléphone à Kol et le laissa prendre les photos. Elle se fichait pas mal de son compte twitter et Kol pouvait bien y mettre ce qu'il voulait. Elle envoya tout de même un message à Jeremy pour lui dire qu'elle l'appellerait plus tard.

L'atmosphère s'était détendue dans la voiture maintenant que Kol avait arrêté de poser des questions embarrassantes. Bonnie surveillait vaguement ce qu'il faisait quand même quand soudain ce dernier repartit dans un fou rire.

« Barbie, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il hilare.

Il retourna le téléphone et leur montra une photo de Caroline et Klaus prise au concours de Miss Mystic Falls. La jeune fille lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

« Ne fouilles pas dans mes photos ! » cria-t-elle.

* * *

Le silence était retombé dans la voiture. Bonnie tentait de trouver ce qu'elle allait dire à Jeremy lorsqu'elle allait enfin reprendre contact avec lui… Kol, de son côté, avait fini le dernier magazine qu'il avait emporté. C'était assez drôle de le voir faire. Il lisait sur tout, même sur la mode et le maquillage. Il disait que le meilleur moyen d'avoir une fille était de savoir de quoi elle parlait, quoiqu'il arrive. Il expliqua qu'à l'époque, le fait qu'il sache lasser un corset lui avait valu beaucoup de succès, et beaucoup d'occasion d'en enlever, pour prouver ses dires. A cela, Caroline et Bonnie levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble tandis qu'Enzo confirmait l'utilité de la chose.

« Je m'ennuie. » marmonna Kol après plus d'une heure de silence. Il lança un regard vers Bonnie. Cette dernière semblait essayer de dormir mais sans vraiment de succès. Il la vit se tourner et se retourner, à moitié dans le gaz, afin de trouver une position confortable. Kol se souvint s'être lui-même réveillé sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui avait dû le laisser là un moment.

Doucement, il la poussa vers lui en tentant de ne pas la réveiller. La jeune fille se laissa faire et lâcha un soupir de contentement lorsque sa tête se posa sur la cuisse de l'Originel. Kol secoua la tête, amusé, lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille bouger pour se mettre dans une position confortable avant de sombrer complètement dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque Kol releva la tête, il vit Caroline le dévisager, le regard moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils et lui un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse.

* * *

Alors que Bonnie s'était endormie depuis quelques heures, Kol, quant à lui, avait profité du paysage. Les lumières de la Nouvelle-Orléans se dessinaient enfin devant eux. Il décida donc de réveiller doucement l'ancienne sorcière pour qu'elle profite du spectacle. Il lui avait promis que les vampires voyaient les plus beaux endroits du monde non ? Et maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, elle ne craignait plus rien.

La jeune fille se réveilla, se releva doucement et attrapa une poche de sang dans son sac.

« D'où tu sors ça toi ? » demanda Caroline, les nerfs mis à vif par l'odeur du sang.

« Kol » se contenta de répondre Bonnie en tendant une autre poche à son amie alors que Kol fronçait les sourcils.

Il avait été persuadé que Bonnie avait prévenue Caroline directement, lui permettant ainsi de se restaurer elle aussi. Sinon comment le bébé vampire avait-il tenu jusque-là ? Il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas chassé alors… Soudain le visage de Kol s'éclaira d'un sourire machiavélique. Oh oui, il allait l'avoir sa revanche sur Nik ! Visiblement, sa joie n'était pas passé inaperçue.

« Kol, » prévint Bonnie dans un souffle à peine audible, pour que les vampires à l'avant ne l'entendent pas. « Ne fais pas de mal à Caroline. » Elle avait eu sa dose de question pour la journée.

« Sinon quoi ? » la défia l'Originel.

« S'il te plait »

Bonnie était impuissante à forcer Kol à faire quoique ce soit et elle n'essayait même pas prétendre le contraire. De toute façon, bien qu'elle lui soit reconnaissante, Caroline savait ce qu'elle risquait dans la ville de Klaus. Ils étaient tous impuissants contre la rage de ce dernier et malgré les sentiments de l'hybride, l'ancienne sorcière n'était pas sûre que cela l'empêche de blesser Caroline si elle le décevait… D'ailleurs, en se mettant à la place de Klaus, Bonnie comprendrait sa colère. La femme qu'il aimait venait dans sa ville pour être avec un autre ? Pas cool, comme aurait dit Jeremy.

Peu désireuse de penser à son petit-ami, probablement ex petit-ami, Bonnie se concentra sur la vue de l'extérieur. Elle retira les cartons et fixa la ville qui s'offrait devant elle. Oh bien sûr les rabat-joie diraient que ce n'était qu'une ville mais pour Bonnie c'était plus que ça. La ville des Originels. La ville de son début de vie de vampire. Du début de sa liberté aussi. Si Bonnie avait pu choisir, elle serait restée humaine mais ce qui était fait était fait et elle comptait bien profiter du mieux possible désormais.

Caroline se retourna d'un bon sur son siège et sourit à son amie d'enfance, la même joie enfantine sur le visage. Une joie mêlée d'appréhension cependant. Les Originels avaient vécus mille ans dans le drame. Pourquoi auraient-ils changé maintenant ?

Kol se pencha pour attraper le GPS et entrer l'adresse de leur maison familiale. Au début, Bonnie trouva cela étrange qu'il ait besoin de cela pour se repérer puis elle se souvint que cela faisait plus d'un siècle que l'Originel n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la ville. Il n'était probablement plus capable de guider Enzo lui-même. Lorsqu'elle vit l'adresse, située dans le quartier français, elle repensa au guide touristique qu'elle avait lu.

« Il parait que c'est un des plus beau quartier de la ville. » commenta-t-elle

« Oui, » répondit Kol, « Et c'est un quartier spécial aussi. Il est composé majoritairement de sorcière, de vampire et si les informations que j'ai eues de l'Autre Côté sont exactes, les loups garous sont de retour aussi. C'est l'un des seuls endroits au monde où les humains connaissent l'existence du surnaturel. Naturellement, avec l'arrivée de Nik, je parierai que c'est aussi devenu une zone de guerre… »

Bonnie secoua la tête en voyant son air ravi. Sans surprise, Kol se complaisait dans le chaos et le carnage mais Bonnie vit aussi une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Les Originels avait beau se mettre des couteaux dans le dos, au sens propre comme un figuré, ils se protégeaient les uns les autres et Bonnie avait tout de suite compris pourquoi Kol, dès son retour parmi les vivants, avait choisi de partir en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de ce qui devait être la résidence des Mikaelson, Bonnie écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Des cadavres gisaient le long du trottoir jusque dans une sorte de cour intérieur, elle aussi remplie de cadavres.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais. » lança Kol pas plus surpris que cela.

Un silence de mort tomba dans la voiture alors qu'Enzo se garait où il pouvait. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Dès que la voiture fut arrêtée, Kol en sortit et se précipita à pleine vitesse dans la cour intérieure. Bonnie supposa qu'il s'agissait de la maison des Mikaelson et le suivit accompagnée de Caroline. Enzo passa devant elles pour s'assurer qu'elles ne se fassent pas attaquer. Lorsque Bonnie entra dans la cour, l'odeur du sang attaqua ses sens et lui fit plisser le nez de dégoût. En regardant Caroline, elle pensait voir la même expression mais son amie regardait droit devant elle, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Bonnie suivit son regard et se trouva face à la scène la plus improbable possible.

Au milieu de la cour jonchée de cadavre se trouvait Klaus, couvert de sang, un bébé dans les bras et les larmes aux yeux. Un homme à la peau noir se tenait à ses côtés, la mine sombre alors qu'il regardait le carnage autour de lui, les vampires morts autour de lui était peut-être ses amis... Et derrière eux, Elijah et Hayley, eux aussi couverts de sang, souriaient presque bêtement. Finalement, Klaus sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait des invités. Il leva la tête et posa un regard presque atterré sur son petit frère.

« Kol. Tu es vivant ? »

« Une longue histoire. » répondit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Klaus parut confus au départ mais décida de garder les explications pour plus tard.

« Hope. Elle s'appelle Hope. » répondit Hayley.

Bonnie se sentit prise de vertige. Que c'était-il passé ici ? Cependant, Bonnie n'osa rien dire. Elle considérait que les évènements dans la famille Originelle n'étaient pas ses affaires. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Caroline qui sortit de l'ombre d'Enzo, le regard furibond.

« Alors là c'est la totale ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. « Klaus ! A qui as-tu osé enlever cet enfant ! Franchement, je te savais capable de tout mais là c'est vraiment bas ! »

L'hybride Originel, cauchemar des vampires, regarda Caroline les yeux ronds. Etait-ce de la peur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux ?

« Caroline. » murmura-t-il comme si c'était l'un de ses mots préférés. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas enlevé cet enfant. C'est une très longue histoire mais c'est ma fille. » dit-il avec émotion. « et celle d'Hayley aussi. »

Un silence de plomb tomba. Caroline semblait paralysée de surprise et à court de mots. Bonnie, elle, n'en revenait pas. De la part de Klaus, elle s'était attendue à tout mais là, il avait encore réussi à la surprendre. Enfin, si Bonnie décidait de voir le bon côté des choses pour son amie, Klaus serait bien en peine de bannir Enzo après un coup pareil…

« Ah ah ! » s'exclama Kol. « Barbie ne sait plus quoi dire ! Une première ! »

Bonnie soupira. Connaissant Caroline, elle allait rabattre toute sa colère sur l'autre frère. N'ayant pas été techniquement avec Klaus, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer mais Kol venait de lui donner une excellente excuse pour exploser quand même.

« Espèce de frustré sexuel ! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça que tu m'as proposé de venir ! Tu n'aurais pas pensé qu'un petit avertissement aurait été de rigueur ! »

« Ca c'est sûr toi tu n'es pas frustrée. Damon, Matt, Tyler, Nik, Tyler, Enzo … »

Bonnie soupira, comme d'habitude, Kol extrapolait tout.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, » intervint Elijah alors que les sirènes de police retentissaient au loin « je propose, par mesure de sécurité, que nous délocalisions dans la demeure extérieure. Nous avons tous beaucoup à nous dire mais ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. »

Chacun acquiesça. Klaus et Hayley partirent à pleine vitesse, suivi de près par l'homme que Bonnie ne connaissait pas.

« Kol, je compte sur toi pour guider tes invités. » intima Elijah avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Caroline et Enzo était déjà reparti dans la voiture quand Bonnie saisit le poignet de Kol.

« Tu savais. » l'accusa-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa colère. « Tu savais mais tu as quand même poussé Caroline à venir. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Elle vit la colère passer dans les yeux du vampire mais elle se força à ne pas reculer. Caroline avait probablement le cœur brisé.

« J'ai fait venir Caroline parce que j'ai pensé que tu voudrais une amie avec toi. Je ne l'ai pas fait venir pour la voir souffrir. Même si je reconnais que c'est assez drôle. »

Clap.

Bonnie avait lâché les gonds à sa colère et l'avait giflé, le son résonnant dans la cour désormais vide. Caroline était son amie la plus précieuse, quiconque la ferait souffrir en paierait les conséquences. Cependant, Bonnie regretta son geste. En une fraction de seconde, Kol l'avait saisie par le cou et l'avait épinglée contre un mur.

« J'ai laissé passer la dernière fois parce que tu étais en état de choc mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser frapper. » dit-il d'une voix blanche de colère.

Soudain, Bonnie sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Décidément, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle arriverait à contrôler ses émotions… C'était insupportable mais inévitable. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne contrôlait rien. La présence de Kol n'arrangeait rien non plus. Il agissait de façon si contradictoire. Un jour il lui sauvait la vie, le lendemain il tuait une pauvre innocente. Il pouvait faire preuve d'attention mais se complaisait dans la souffrance des autres. Non, décidément, la présence de Kol ne faisait qu'encourager ses émotions à faire le yo-yo.

« Pourquoi tu fais-ça ? » demanda-t-elle en pleurant. « Dès que je commence à te faire confiance, à oublier les horreurs que tu peux faire, tu te fais un devoir de me le rappeler. »

Un long moment passa sans que rien ne bouge. Les deux vampires se fixèrent du regard. Finalement, Bonnie sentit la main de l'Originel se resserrer plus fort autour de son cou puis se desserrer avant de finir par la lâcher. La jeune fille glissa contre le mur avant de se relever fébrilement.

« Je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai fait des horreurs comme tu dis mais tu peux me faire confiance, Bonnie. Tu m'as rendu la vie. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir aider ma famille, ma nièce, au lieu de les regarder se mettre en danger sans pouvoir rien faire. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, pas volontairement. Tu as ma parole. »

Il lui tourna le dos et fit mine de sortir mais s'arrêta.

« Et pour Caroline. Elle aurait fini par l'apprendre de toute façon. Peut-être que cela vaut mieux pour elle aussi. »

Sur ce, il partit, laissant Bonnie, muette de stupéfaction, au milieu des cadavres. La jeune fille était perdue. Elle avait du mal à le comprendre parfois… L'odeur de charogne la ramena à la réalité. Elle frissonna et prit le chemin de la voiture.

* * *

Caroline s'assit dans la voiture, côté passager, toujours choquée. Elle n'avait jamais considérée Klaus et elle comme une relation exclusive. Si elle était honnête, elle était un peu jalouse d'Hayley mais pas outre mesure. Un bébé, en revanche, c'était différent. C'était un lien à vie pour Klaus. Une partie d'elle le ressentait comme une sorte de tragédie. Déjà avant, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer avec Klaus sans être gênée, parce qu'il était le « bad boy ». Maintenant, si elle s'imaginait avec lui, elle était gênée parce qu'il était père et qu'elle se sentait comme la maîtresse d'un homme marié… Non, une chose était sûre, elle ne pourrait même pas envisagée d'être avec Klaus tant que cette adorable petite fille n'aurait pas atteint l'âge adulte. Une partie d'elle était heureuse pour lui. Pour lui qui aspirait tant à avoir à une famille, c'était un miracle. Cependant, la plus grande partie d'elle, celle qui dominait en ce moment, avait le cœur brisé… Elle avait beau se dire que Klaus lui avait promis d'être son dernier amour, pas le suivant, se dire que c'était mieux pour elle, qu'il était dangereux, rien n'y faisait. Toutes les excuses du monde n'atténuaient pas sa douleur. Elle avait perdue Tyler et elle s'était rattaché à l'espoir que Klaus, comme d'habitude, arrangerait les choses pour elle. Elle se rendait compte que pour quelque temps, désormais, il ne serait plus là pour elle.

Caroline sentit les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Enzo vint s'asseoir du côté conducteur et la regarda avec des yeux perdus. Pourquoi Kol et Bonnie n'arrivaient-ils pas ? Avec Kol autour, elle était trop en colère pour pleurer. Là, la compassion qu'elle lisait dans les yeux d'Enzo ne faisait que lui donner envie de pleurer encore plus. Elle tenta de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait plus jamais passer pour la faible Caroline qui se faisait mener en bateau par les hommes.

Elle sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules et fut tentée de le rejeter. Pourtant, elle en était incapable. Elle se sentait si seule. Hésitante, elle passa les bras autour de son cou et posa la tête contre son épaule. Enzo avait une odeur particulière qu'elle aimait bien. Klaus avait toujours eu une odeur très prononcé, en plus de l'odeur de sang qui restait toujours sur lui, comme Tyler, c'était leur côté loup-garou. L'odeur d'Enzo restait masculine mais plus douce. Se concentrer sur son odeur avait fait cesser ses pleurs. Elle se serra plus fort contre lui, passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns alors qu'elle enfonçait un plus la tête contre son cou. Elle prit une grande inspiration et elle sentit ses bras se serrer plus fort autour de son torse. Malgré elle, la jeune fille sentit ses jambes se glisser de chaque côté des hanches du vampire.

Caroline avait toujours aimé la sensation d'être dans les bras d'un homme. Cela lui apportait un sentiment de sécurité. Soudain, à force de rester près du cou du vampire, la jeune fille sentit les veines autour de ses yeux ressortir et ses canines descendre dans sa gencive. Elle voulut reculer, gênée, mais Enzo la retint où elle était.

« Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir. » plaisanta-t-il.

Caroline voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas drôle mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, elle ne put s'empêcher de le mordre. Elle but quelques gorgées et gémit en entendant le grognement presque animal d'Enzo. Lorsqu'elle finit par trouver la force de reculer, elle se rendit compte que le vampire ne guérissait pas aussi vite qu'il devrait. Comprenant le problème, elle se redressa et mordit dans son propre poignet qu'elle lui tendit.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent un instant sans échanger un mot. A vrai dire, Caroline était tellement gênée qu'elle n'osait rien dire…. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les canines d'Enzo contre son poignet.

Soudain, la porte arrière s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Kol et Bonnie. Caroline se rassit à sa place d'un bond, rouge d'embrassement.

Kol et Bonnie échangèrent un regard. Qu'avaient-ils interrompu exactement ? L'ancienne sorcière jeta un regard suppliant à l'Originel. Caroline avait eu une dure journée, qu'il lui laisse un peu d'air. Kol hocha silencieusement la tête. Il ne dirait rien mais c'était bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester fâché avec elle, parce que faire une petite remarque le tentait énormément.

Kol s'avança encore une fois pour régler le GPS et Enzo prit la direction indiquée. Bonnie sentit un frisson la parcourir alors que la jambe de l'Originel frôlait la sienne. Caroline lui avait vaguement dit que toutes les sensations étaient amplifiées lorsque l'on était un vampire mais il faudrait qu'elle lui demande plus d'explication…

La suite du trajet se passa dans un silence gêné. Bonnie tentait de se concentrer sur le paysage pour ne pas penser au fait qu'elle avait complètement craqué en face de Kol. Lorsqu'elle pensa à ce qu'il lui avait promis, elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle décida donc d'être complètement lâche et se concentra sur Caroline. La jeune fille semblait encore plus embarrassée qu'elle. Bonnie avait l'impression que si elle avait pu creuser un trou et s'y enfoncer, elle l'aurait fait. Bonnie soupira. Elle avait désespérément besoin de parler en privé avec son amie.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une sorte de manoir au milieu d'un champ. La résidence était magnifique et Bonnie reconnut le style des Mikaelson. Plus elle approchait, plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Bonnie avait l'impression d'être conduite dans la gueule du loup. De plus, si elle savait qu'elle ne craignait, relativement, rien elle s'inquiétait pour Caroline. Elle allait forcément devoir avoir une discussion avec Klaus. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils furent garés, Bonnie et Kol avancèrent en tête alors qu'Enzo et Caroline trainaient derrière.

« Kol, est-ce que tu pourrais faire en sorte de ne pas aggraver tout ce bazar ? » demanda, supplia, Bonnie.

« Pas besoin. Elle a son odeur partout sur elle. Nik n'est pas toujours un génie mais il n'est pas idiot à ce point. »

Bonnie soupira en pensant qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir…

* * *

**A/N :** Bonjour à tous ! Chose promise, chose due. J'ai réussi à poster aujourd'hui ! J'ai lu dans les reviews que certains ne regardait pas the Originals, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu. J'ai essayé de remanier un peu le chapitre pour qu'il n'y ait rien qui n'ait pas de sens pour ceux qui ne regarde pas la série. Dites-moi si ça va. Sinon, j'essaierai de rajouter ce qu'il manque dans le prochain chapitre.

A propos de reviews, un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien. Cette histoire a passé la barre des 50 reviews en six chapitres ! Une première pour moi ! Tous ceux parmi vous qui écrivent des fictions en plus d'en lire le savent, voir sur le graphique que votre histoire est lue, c'est une chose, mais avoir des personnes qui prennent le temps de vous laissez un commentaire sur ce qu'ils ont lu c'est absolument génial. C'est le plus grand encouragement que l'on peut avoir. Surtout que la plupart des reviews sont assez longue et complète. Ca me permet donc de savoir ce qui va et ce qui va moins. Donc MERCI !

**Odessa :** tu étais ma cinquantième review ! J'étais trop contente :) Et j'adore lire des pavés en review, si quelqu'un laisse un pavé, c'est que l'histoire l'intéresses. A la base, Enzo ne devait pas participer au jeu mais j'ai rajouté au dernier moment toute la première partie du chapitre parce que le jeu avait plu et du coup, je me suis dit que je pouvais en rajouter. Par contre pour le sang avec Caroline,comme tu le verras dans le chapitre suivant, Enzo n'a pas besoin de se confesser, les Originels vont le savoir quand même. Et oui, Kol va mettre son grain de sel. Enfin, il va essayer car Bonnie le surveille lol.

**LaurieBerry2365 :** J'ai rajouté la première partie du chapitre pour que notre 'dream team' reste un peu encore ensemble dans la voiture mais même à la Nouvelle-Orléans, ils vont passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Du moins, je l'espère car moi aussi j'adore les voir tous les quatre.

**Fallone54** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews sur les différents chapitres. A propose des fautes d'orthographes, si tu en vois, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma bêta et ce chapitre n'a donc pas été corrigé par elle... Je mets vraiment un point d'honneur à garder une forme correct en plus du fond. Donc si une faute te choque au point que tu t'en souvienne à la fin du chapitre, fais le moi savoir :)

**LoveMikealson** : Ca y est, ils sont arrivés ! Lol j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut aussi. Merci encore pour me laisser une review à chaque fois. C'est vraiment super !

**Spoiled Child :** Tu es une psychopathe ! mdr Non sérieusement, je n'avais pas pensé au pieu et j'ai bien rit en lisant ta review. Je ne pense pas que Kol aurait proposé un jeu pareil parce que personne n'aurait joué et Caroline lui aurait fait une vie infernale mdr Mais effectivement, il aurait pu y penser :P

**Immortelle42 :** Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche que tu aimes à ce point. Et si le chapitre précédent t'as remonté le moral, tant mieux. J'essaye souvent de faire des fics ''complètement sérieuse'' mais je craque toujours à un moment donner. J'aime trop écrire des passages drôles pour n'en mettre aucun. Avec Kol dans l'histoire, c'est obligé d'avoir des moments drôles :) Même dans les pires situations. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi.

**Dark Masta :** Merci pour ma licence :) et pour tous les compliments. Je peine un peu à mettre les passage sur l'arrivée à la NO en place mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu lui aussi :).

Merci aussi à **caroline chrie**, **marion60**, **scylla**, **vampirenessi** et aux anonymes ! D'ailleurs pour tous les non-inscrits sur le site . Les parutions sont au plus tard les vendredis après-midi, toutes les semaines :)

**A suivre :** L'instalation à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Bonnie et Caroline parlent enfin des sentiments de Caroline et Kol nous raconte son passé (enfin juste à Bonnie :P)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Pour toujours et à jamais**

Kol voulu entrer le premier dans le manoir familial mais se heurta à un mur invisible. Une femme, visiblement sous hypnose, s'approcha et l'invita à entrer ainsi que ses invités. Kol n'aimait pas ce terme, qu'Elijah avait déjà employé. Etre ses invités impliquait qu'ils soient sous sa responsabilité et, s'il avait accepté de prendre Bonnie sous son aile pour racheter sa dette, il n'avait rien à faire de Caroline ou d'Enzo. En tout cas, il ne voulait pas être jugé responsable de leurs actions.

Une fois tous à l'intérieur, Elijah les invita à s'asseoir dans le salon et Kol nota que sa nièce et sa mère n'était pas là. Hayley devait probablement se reposer à l'étage. Kol s'installa dans un canapé en face de celui où s'étaient assis ses deux frères. Caroline et Enzo avaient pris le canapé à sa droite, forçant Bonnie à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Commençons par vous, veux-tu. » lança Elijah pour démarrer ce qui allait s'avérer être une discussion compliquée. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois vivant ? »

"Où est Rebekah ?" demanda Kol, ignorant pour l'instant la question de son frère.

"Elle a décidé de partir." répondit Elijah. S'en suivit un silence où Kol dévisagea Klaus, un sourcil arqué.

"Et elle a eu le droit ?"

D'habitude, Nik ne laissait partir aucun des ses frères et sœurs, encore moins Rebekah. La moindre tentative de 'séparation' leur valait un pieu dans le cœur et un cercueil. Kol sentit le regard de son frère peser sur lui alors que son demi-frère l'ignorait complètement. Un signe qu'il ne fallait pas trop poser de question sous peine de voir exploser l'orage... Choisissant la diplomatie, pour l'instant, parce que la situation l'exigeait, Kol répondit enfin à son frère à propos de sa résurrection.

« L'Autre Côté a disparu à cause des Voyageurs. » commença-t-il. « Bonnie et moi avons cherché une solution mais faute de trouver, Bonnie a réussi à me faire passer du côté des vivants. »

« Mais elle n'a pas réussi à se sauver elle-même. » comprit Elijah. « Je suis désolée pour ta nouvelle… condition, Bonnie. »

Kol retint un sourire en voyant que Niklaus, d'habitude si bavard, continuait de laisser Elijah parler et se contentait de fixer la petite vampire blonde.

« Cela explique pourquoi tu es en vie mais pas ce que vous faites tous là. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne comprends pas. » reprit Elijah.

« Eh bien, moi je suis venue pour ma famille, évidemment. Nous nous aimons tellement." ironisa Kol. "Et j'ai emmené Bonnie car elle est ma responsabilité puisque c'est moi qui l'ai transformée.»

A cela, Elijah et Klaus arquèrent un sourcil dans un bel ensemble. Depuis quand Kol se préoccupait-il de cela ? Ils ne dirent rien cependant.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, » s'expliqua Bonnie. « J'allais devenir vampire et les seuls qui auraient pu m'aider… » Elle hésita. « Eh bien, Stefan est mort et Damon est parti… »

Kol vit le visage de son frère se durcir en apprenant la nouvelle, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Nik avait toujours été proche de Stefan.

« J'accompagnais Bonnie pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. » ajouta Caroline.

« Et ça avait l'air marrant. » conclut Enzo.

A ce moment, Kol vit enfin la réaction qu'il attendait. L'aura de Nik sembla passer au noir. Les Originels avaient des sens bien plus développé que les autres vampires et Nik, en tant qu'hybride avait un odorat encore plus important. Sentir l'odeur du sang d'un autre vampire sur Caroline, il pouvait apparemment le tolérer. Après tout, Nik aimait tellement son précieux bébé vampire, qu'il lui pardonnait tout. En revanche, sentir l'odeur du sang de Caroline sur Enzo était une toute autre histoire à digérer.

La jeune vampire dû sentir venir l'orage elle aussi car elle lança un regard à l'hybride qui voulait dire, sans aucun doute pour personne : « N'y pense même pas ». Kol leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, encore une fois, bébé vampire : 1/ grand méchant Nik : 0. Et bébé vampire, fort de son succès, ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Quelqu'un va-t-il finir par m'expliquer comment un hybride a pu avoir un bébé ? »

Malgré la promesse faite à Bonnie, Kol ne put s'en empêcher.

« Alors, tu vois Barbie, il y a une abeille et une fleur et quand l'abeille aime très fort la fleur… »

« Kol » interrompit Bonnie, le regard noir, alors que Caroline laissait échapper un grognement exaspéré.

« Les sorcières, » expliqua Nik, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Caroline, « elles ont jeté un sort pour que… ça marche… pendant la seule nuit avec Hayley. »

« Tu te rends comptes Barbie ! A quelques semaines près, ç'aurait pu être toi ! Ouch ! » s'exclama Kol quand Bonnie lui lança un coussin à la figure.

« Tu le méritais, celui-là. »

« Les sorcières voulaient notre aide pour faire tomber Marcel, roi autoproclamé du quartier. » reprit Elijah. « Elles nous ont fait chanter avec la vie de ce bébé. La suite est une longue succession de guerre, de traité de paix et de trahison. Maintenant, nous ne savons pas exactement où en sont les sorcières mais il en reste peu, Marcel a accepté de réunir les vampires sous la même bannière. Et il y a les loups garous qui sont notre principal problème pour le moment. »

« Oh non ! » intervint Kol. « Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas votre principal problème. Quand j'étais de l'Autre Côté et qu'il a commencé de désintégrer suffisamment pour que nous puissions tous nous voir, j'en ai profité pour me renseigner sur nos chers parents… Il s'est avéré qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient encore de l'Autre Côté. »

Bonnie soupira. Voilà pourquoi Kol tenait tant à arriver aussi vite à la Nouvelle-Orléans. D'un seul coup, l'atmosphère devint glaciale. Si Kol avait raison, qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire pour stopper Ester et Mikael ?

* * *

Après l'annonce de l'inquiétante nouvelle par Kol, chacun avait décidé de prendre ses quartiers et se reposer. Pour l'instant, aucun d'eux ne savait où était les parents Mikaelson exactement et ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant qu'ils ne savaient pas cela. La journée du lendemain serait donc certainement une partie de chasse à l'homme à l'échelle de la ville mais pour l'instant, les quatre nouveaux arrivants avaient bien besoin de dormir et les résidents habituels de la ville voulaient profiter de la nouvelle petite addition à leur famille.

Bonnie s'était laissée conduire jusqu'à une chambre d'ami par Elijah. Comme à l'hôtel, la chambre donnait sur une salle de bain qui elle-même donnait sur une autre chambre qui fut attribuée à Caroline. Bonnie soupira de fatigue avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer un peu avant de dormir. Sans surprise, elle tomba sur Caroline en train de se brosser les dents. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son amie et se sentait coupable. Si elle n'était pas venue avec elle, Caroline n'aurait peut-être pas revu Klaus avant que sa fille ne soit au minimum adulte. Sans compter qu'elle ne se serait peut-être pas rapprochée d'Enzo…

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda l'ancienne sorcière avec sérieux.

Caroline la dévisagea à travers la glace avant de poser sa brosse à dent et de se tourner vers son amie.

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Tout est tellement embrouillé dans ma tête que je n'arrive même pas à savoir comment je vais. »

Bonnie lui lança un regard compatissant mais ne dit rien. Connaissant Caroline, elle allait partir dans un long monologue qui ne voudrait pas dire grand-chose mais qui la soulagerait.

« Quand Kol m'a dit qu'il t'emmenait avec lui, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule avec lui. Après, avec tout ce qui s'était passé à Mystic Falls, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Je veux dire, pour le moment tout se passe bien, mais je suis passé par la transition et je sais qu'à un moment où à un autre, tu vas te retrouver affamée au milieu d'êtres humains et il te faudra quelqu'un pour t'arrêter. Moi, je suis trop jeune, je n'aurai pas la force. Stefan est mort… Damon a disparu. Et je m'attendais à ce que Kol te pousse à tuer et à faire des horreurs mais bizarrement, il respecte tes choix. Alors j'étais rassurée et je me suis mise à penser à moi. Tyler est, pour ainsi dire, mort. Elena et Jeremy vont reprendre le fil de leur vie mais moi ? Alors je me suis dit, ok, la Nouvelle-Orléans, cool ! Une première ville à découvrir. Et qui sait, quand Bonnie ira mieux on pourra faire le tour du monde ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je me sentais seule et d'habitude, quand c'est comme ça, Klaus arrive et me traite comme un princesse et il m'énerve et… » elle hésita. « Et je ne me sens plus seule pour quelque temps. Mais maintenant, il a d'autres responsabilités et je ne veux pas être la pauvre fille qui lui demande de l'aide… »

Bonnie resta les yeux ronds un instant, le temps de démêler tout ce que venait de lui dire Caroline.

« Et Enzo ? » finit-elle par demander.

Caroline hésita et fixa le sol, gênée.

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, avant qu'il ne meurt, j'ai passé quelque temps avec lui, j'ai bien rigolé. Il m'a aidé avec le double de Stefan… Et depuis qu'il est revenu, il est là quand j'ai besoin. Quand j'ai eu faim à l'hôtel, il m'a aidé. Quand j'ai eu besoin de réconfort, il était là aussi. Et il est… il est plus facile à aimer que Klaus. » Admit Caroline au bord des larmes.

Bonnie prit son amie dans ses bras.

« Tu veux savoir mon avis ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« Tu es loin de chez toi et ici, personne ne peut te juger. Klaus en a perdu le droit. Moi, je ne le ferai jamais. Kol peut aller se faire voir avec ses commentaires idiots. En plus, maintenant que j'y pense, s'il avait vraiment voulu te faire te sentir mal, il aurait pu faire pire que ça. Bref ! Elena n'est pas là. Tyler non plus. Laisse-toi aller Caroline. Tu es immortelle. Qu'as-tu à perdre ? Si une relation ne marche pas, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as l'éternité pour rencontrer d'autres gens. Et si tu ne veux pas de relation maintenant et que tu préfères te noyer dans la téquila, je viendrai t'apporter de l'aspirine. » plaisanta Bonnie dans l'espoir de remonter le morale de son amie.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se dégager de leur étreinte.

« Merci Bonnie. »

L'ancienne sorcière crut qu'elle en avait fini mais elle vit la lueur de curiosité de Caroline se rallumer dans ses yeux.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je vous ai attendu longtemps dans la voiture ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec Kol ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

« Non, » prévint Bonnie, « ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. Caroline Forbes, tu te trompes de route ! »

« Roh Bonnie, tu viens de me conseiller de m'amuser. Laisse-moi te dire une chose, s'il y a une chose qui vaut bien la peine d'être vampire, c'est le sexe ! »

* * *

Plus loin dans le couloir, la fratrie Originelle se tenait debout autour d'un berceau dans un silence amusé. Hayley était parti dormir et les trois vampires regardaient avec admiration le bébé miraculeux qui tenait le doigt de son père comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu sais, heureusement que ma nièce est encore un bébé parce que sinon tu aurais dû lui faire le speech sur comment on fait les bébés ce soir. » plaisanta Kol en entendant le rire des deux amies non loin de là. Lorsque son frère ne répondit pas, il continua. « Que vas-tu faire à propos de Caroline ? »

« Je l'ai toujours encouragée à explorer tout ce que la vie de vampire avait à offrir. Si cela doit passer par une phase avec une version inférieure de moi-même, qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle a raison, pour les prochaines années, j'ai des responsabilités que je dois assumer. Elle se trompe juste sur une chose. Tous les enfants du monde ne m'empêcheront pas de prendre soin d'elle en même temps. »

Kol retint un rire moqueur. Mon dieu, mon dieu, son frère était vraiment mordu ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

« Et pour nos parents ? » demanda Elijah.

« Cela ne change rien. » affirma Klaus d'un air mauvais. « Je traquerai et tuerai jusqu'au dernier tous ceux qui menaceront cette famille. »

« Pour toujours et à jamais. » murmura Elijah, confirmant ainsi qu'il aiderait leur famille jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

"Bla, Bla, Bla" se moqua Kol, fusillé du regard par ses deux frères. "Vous me sortez pas les yeux tous ! Vous ne savez faire que des serments qui ne valent rien ! On devrait plutôt dire pour toujours et à jamais, enfin jusqu'au prochain pieu dans le coeur !"

Oui, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, Kol n'avait ABSOLUMENT pas oublié qu'après sa mort, personne ne l'avait pleuré bien longtemps.

"Que les choses soient clairs, si je suis ici, c'est pour ma nièce. Le seul membre de ma famille qui ne m'a pas encore trahi. Vous, vous pouvez tous aller rôtir en enfer, pour ce que j'en ai à faire."

Bon, s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui même, Kol reconnaitrai qu'il ne serait pas ravi de savoir un de ses frères mort. Cependant, il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour eux. Plus jamais. Hope était la seule famille qu'il voulait vraiment protéger car elle était la seule en qui il pourrait peut-être avoir confiance plus tard. Mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Sur ce, et s'en attendre que Nik, dont les yeux flamboyaient de colère, explose, Kol décida de quitter la pièce. il avait eu assez de mélodrame pour la journée. Cependant, il voulait vérifier une dernière chose avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Lorsque Bonnie retourna dans sa chambre, prête à aller se coucher, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était assis sur son lit. Malgré la pénombre, elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

« Le sexe avec un vampire, hein ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Bonnie ne commenta même pas le fait qu'il avait tout entendu, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Toutefois, elle était toujours légèrement fâchée après lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton résigné.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à Caroline ? »

« J'ai entendu que tu ne voulais pas encore de moi comme partenaire sexuel. Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question. »

Bonnie rougit et leva les yeux au ciel. Pas encore, pas du tout oui !

« Je suis fatiguée. » admit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui. « Physiquement, la faim m'épuise. J'ai toujours envie de sang et je sais, tu vas me dire que c'est parce que je prends des poches de sang. Et moralement, c'est encore pire. Je passe par toutes les émotions en quelques secondes… »

« J'aimerai te dire que cela passe avec le temps mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu apprends juste à mieux le gérer. Tu verras à force, tu n'auras plus envie de m'arracher le cœur à chaque fois que je fais une mauvaise blague à Barbie. »

« Ou pas. » répondit Bonnie en souriant. « Je demanderai peut-être juste une dague à Klaus. »

« S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. J'ai mis un temps fou à m'habituer à ce siècle. Sans blague, comment faites-vous pour supporter d'avoir un téléphone qui sonne en permanence ? Et les voitures avec boitier automatique ?! C'est juste de la fainéantise ! Bon, les jeux vidéos sont assez sympas. Ça ne vaut pas une vrai guerre mais… »

« Kol ! » le réprimanda-t-elle sans vraiment être fâchée. Elle ne le changerait pas… « Des gens meurt pendant les vrais guerres ! »

« Oui, c'est le but. » répondit-il, pas plus perturbé que ça.

« Comment tu fais ? Pour ne pas t'en soucier à ce point. »

Un silence passa pendant lequel Bonnie attendit avec angoisse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que Kol allait lui dire quelque chose d'important. En tout cas, il essayait de décider s'il devait le faire ou non. Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira.

« Je t'ai menti l'autre fois. Sur ma transformation. » précisa-t-il. « Quand j'étais encore humain, je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser et à créer des ennuis à mes frères et sœurs mais je n'aurai pas fait de mal à une mouche. Lorsque notre mère nous as transformé et que nous avons massacré notre village, j'ai pleuré pour la première, et dernière, fois de ma vie lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits. Rebekah pleurait aussi et Nik poussait des hurlements terribles. Il était en train de se transformer en loup-garou. Après cela, j'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas tuer et j'ai fait le tour du monde pour trouver une sorcière qui puisse me faire redevenir humain… Des années ont passé, je me suis habitué à ma condition de vampire et je n'ai plus voulu être humain. Cependant, ce qui m'a rendu si indifférent à leur mort, c'est que j'ai vu des siècles et des siècles passer pour voir les Hommes revivre toujours les mêmes erreurs. Les assassinats, les guerres, les trahisons, la soif de pouvoirs, de vengeance. Certains hommes passaient leur vie à en tuer d'autres. Tout cela a fini par me rendre blasé je suppose. Et petit à petit, non seulement je ne voulais plus les épargner mais j'ai laissé le côté bestiale prendre le dessus. J'ai été recherché pour plusieurs meurtres en séries dans plusieurs pays au cours des siècles, tu sais ? »

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel, pas plus étonnée que ça.

« Finalement, je me suis lassé de ça aussi et je suppose que c'est ainsi que je suis devenue celui que je suis maintenant. »

L'ancienne sorcière ne dit rien. Elle comprenait mieux Kol désormais. Certes, elle ne trouvait toujours pas cela normal ou bien mais elle comprenait. Elle était aussi étrangement heureuse que l'Originel ait accepté de lui parler de son passé. Finalement, Bonnie s'allongea à son tour.

« Pourquoi ma grand-mère t'a lancé ce regard avant de mourir ? »

Après tout, si Kol était d'humeur bavarde, autant en profiter.

« Tu n'oublies jamais rien toi, hein ? » Demanda Kol, amusé, alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle.

Non, Bonnie n'avait pas oublié, loin de là… Et elle sentait que cette soirée était un bon moment pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Kol lâcha un soupir résigné mais il reprit.

« Lorsque je suis allé la chercher pour toi, elle se doutait déjà que tu trouverai un moyen de me faire revenir et que tu le ferais. Elle disait que c'était une seconde nature chez toi d'aimer les gens. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre à quel point je te serai redevable si tu me ramenais à la vie et elle m'a fait promettre de te protéger. Pas que j'avais l'intention de le faire à ce moment-là ! »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, tu es ma responsabilité. C'est différent. »

Bonnie acquiesça. Elle était fatiguée mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir en rêvant de Jack l'Eventreur et de sa grand-mère.

« Raconte-moi une histoire drôle » demanda-t-elle.

Kol sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Ah ! Je me souviens d'une fois où j'ai volé toute la réserve de Vodka d'un tsar ivrogne avec qui Nik faisait affaire. J'avais fait un pari avec Rebekah que je pourrais boire tout son stock. Bon, j'ai fini par vomir sur la peinture favorite de Nik. Je me demande s'il ne m'a pas mis dans ce foutu cercueil pour ça. Ah, et une autre fois, j'avais perdu un pari et... »

Alors que Bonnie écoutait l'histoire abracadabrante de Kol, elle sourit et finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans cauchemar.

* * *

**A/N :** Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour la masse de reviews que j'ai reçu sur le dernier chapitre. J'étais hallucinée. Le samedi soir, c'était la fête de la musique, je me suis dit que personne ne lirait ce soir là. Je me trompais ! J'étais tellement contente le lendemain quand j'ai vu la dizaine de reviews déjà laissée. Idem pour les matchs de la coupe du monde. Bref ! Merci beaucoup à tous !

POUR TOUS CEUX NON-INSCRITS SUR LE SITE : on me l'a demandé plusieurs fois donc, pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas recevoir l'e-mail d'alerte, je publie en principe le vendredi (matin ou après midi), ou plus tôt. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne jamais publier plus tard.

Autre remarque récurrente des lecteurs (lectrices je suppose ?) : Non, Kol n'a pas oublié la façon dont ses frères et soeur ont géré sa mort. On le voit dans ce chapitre on le verra encore plus dans les suivants (à partir du chapitre 13/14 je pense donc pas tout de suite). Disons simplement qu'il a un ordre de priorité des règlements de problème lol.

Longueur des chapitres : Je ne compte pas vraiment les mots mais non, le chapitre ne seront globalement pas plus long que 4000 mots. Pourquoi ? Parce que sinon cela ralentit la publication et je préfère publier souvent plutôt qu'une fois par mois et que personne ne se souviennent des chapitres précédents. (en tant que lectrice, cela m'arrive avec beaucoup de fics, malheureusement.)

Réponse aux reviews : (cette partie va finir par être plus longue que le chapitre lui même mdr j'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas... )

**Oberyn** : Déjà, record de longueur de review ! Mdr Merci beaucoup ! Cela me touche que tu ais pris le temps d'écrire autant ! Ensuite pour te répondre, déjà désolé pas de Finn prévu dans cette fiction, enfin pas comme tu l'entends... Finn m'ennuie mdr après ce n'est évidemment que mon avis mais je ne peux pas écrire sur lui. Il ne sera donc qu'un second rôle. Pour Game of Throne, j'adore ! Et vraiment ! Je lisais la série en livres des années avant la parution de la série TV (je les lisais en anglais même mdr) MAIS TVD n'est pas GOT. Pas à mon sens en tout cas. Si on part par là, tous les personnages de TVD sont plus doux. La moralité n'est pas la même. Dans GOT, tous les personnages paient le prix fort pour le moindre de leur défaut , pour leurs moindres failles... A l'inverse, TVD et The Originals sont beaucoup axés sur la rédemption, le sacrifice de soi, l'amour de l'autre. Tout l'inverse quoi mdr. De plus, si Kol était si cruel, comment Bonnie pourrait finir par l'aimer ?! J'ai lu, essayé de lire, des fictions plus ''dark" où Kol torture Bonnie tout le long et elle l'aime quand même. Impossible pour moi. Bonnie n'est pas une idiote quand même ! mdr Bref ! J'essaye de faire de Kol un personnage plus profond. Je voudrais qu'il soit à la fois celui qui a le moins de pitié de sa famille mais aussi celui capable d'aimer le plus. Un personnage très contrasté donc. J'espère que je réussirai.

**Dark Masta** : En fait, je suis envoyée par la CW pour convertir les fans au Enzo/Caroline pour la saison 6. Je réussis ma mission ! mdr Non, sérieusement, je suis partagée entre Enzo et Klaus pour Caroline et je crois que mes lecteurs vont finir comme moi lol.

**LoveMikaleson :** On est pas à l'abri de voir Enzo et Caroline ensemble dans la saison 6.. S'ils la mettent avec Stefan, j'envoie une réclamation ! mdr Ce serait vraiment une décision ridicule. Ca ferait vraiment feux de l'amour quoi !

**Alina :** Une amitié Kol/Enzo n'est pas impossible du tout. Kol est fâché après ses frères et n'a rien contre Enzo donc...

**Mel023 :** Du Klaus/Caroline arrive (chapitre 11 je crois :P)

**LaurieBerry2365 :** Ah Ah Ah ! Je t'ai convertie ! mdr Je devrai bosser pour le diable, je ferai un carton ! Bref ! Je suis contente que la scène Enzo/Caroline t'ai plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre avec un peu de Kennett te plaira aussi :P

**Immortelle42 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, Davina est là ... Si tu as regardé the Originals, tu me comprends. Sinon ne t'inquiètes pas, j'explique qui c'est, à peu près, dans le chapitre où elle intervient (le prochain chapitre en fait.)

**Odessa :** Je ne veux pas me spoiler... En tout cas j'essaie, car j'ai très envie de répondre à toutes tes questions. Mais elles auront des réponses dans les chapitre suivants. Sinon pour Hayley, dans The Originals (attention spoiler si tu veux les voir) elle est plus proche d'Elijah... Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de ça ... mdr Et ne t'inquiètes pas, le roi des frappadingues n'a pas fini de sévir ! mdr

merci aussi à **Caline**, **Clara**, **Bonita** (que je vais convertir au Enzo/Caroline, peut être ? lol) Eva (qui a la même vision que moi des relations amoureuses), **Fleur Bleue**, **Kauhei**, **caroline chrie**, **marion60** et à **tous les anonymes** ! (n'hésitez pas à laisser un pseudo, cela rends les réponses que je vous faits plus simples et plus personnelles) Vous rendez vraiment mes journées géniales :P

N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques ou des suggestions. Même si je ne le précise pas toujours, je les prends en compte pour la plupart et modifie parfois mes chapitres en conséquence (comme le fait d'inclure Enzo dans le jeu dans le chapitre précédent.)

**A suivre** : Mikael et Ester arrivent dans le tableau ... Ce chapitre là sera un peu le préparatoire au chapitre 10 qui est TRES important ... hum hum ! Beaucoup de choses s'y passent. Et il est un peu plus long que les autres DONC, vu que je ne veux pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à vendredi prochain pour un chapitre 'transitoire', on va faire comme l'autre fois, si j'ai votre soutien je le publie en début de semaine et le fameux chapitre 10 en fin de semaine prochaine :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Lignées**

Dans une église de la Nouvelle-Orléans, une jeune fille brune faisait les cents pas. Elle était complètement paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ? Elle avait voulu aider Marcel mais maintenant que ce dernier était à nouveau allié avec Klaus, qu'allait-elle faire de lui ? Elle frissonna en entendant les hurlements du monstre qui, dans le grenier, tentait de briser ses barrières. Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, elle n'avait pas peur qu'il s'enfuit mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas le garder ici indéfiniment et elle ne savait pas comment l'éliminer. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle appela celui qu'elle considérait comme un second père.

« Marcel ? » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante lorsque celui-ci répondit. « Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. »

« Davina ? » répondit le vampire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment. Klaus et sa famille cherche des informations sur leurs parents. »

« Justement… » la jeune fille hésita. « Je… C'est moi qui ai ramené Mikael. Je voulais t'aider à vaincre Klaus mais maintenant que tu es de son côté, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je l'ai enfermé dans le grenier de l'église. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Marcel incrédule. Elle l'entendit soupirer. « Très bien, écoute, je ne sais pas encore si je vais le dire à Klaus. Je dois réfléchir. Pour l'instant, tu ne bouges pas et surtout, tu ne le laisses pas s'échapper d'accord ? »

* * *

Lorsque Bonnie se réveilla, elle alla directement en direction de la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y trouver une poche de sang. Elle mourrait de faim et le stock que lui avait offert Kol n'existait plus. En descendant, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était qu'en pyjama, c'est-à-dire un short et un débardeur. Elle se concentra donc sur son ouïe. A priori, personne ne semblait être dans la maison à part Hayley et son bébé qu'elle nourrissait dans sa chambre, Caroline, qui dormait encore, et la femme qui servait de propriétaire.

Bonnie entra dans la cuisine et soupira en ouvrant le frigidaire. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas de poches… Rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on savait les habitudes alimentaires des habitants. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Caroline de faire quelque chose pour cela étant donné qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de bague pour la protéger du soleil. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un sur le perron qui parlait au téléphone. Bonnie se rapprocha de la porte en faisant attention à ne pas passer devant les fenêtres pour ne pas se brûler. Une jeune fille affirmait qu'elle détenait Mikael et l'homme dehors lui disait qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait prévenir Klaus ou pas. L'homme raccrocha et entra, tombant nez à nez avec Bonnie qui s'était reculée pour ne pas finir carbonisée.

Elle reconnut tout de suite l'homme en question. Il s'agissait de Marcel, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Si elle en croyait sa discussion téléphonique, il hésitait à se servir de Mikael contre la fratrie Originelle. Il sembla surpris de la voir là et comprit qu'il avait été entendu. A priori, Bonnie n'aurait pas donné grand-chose pour la survie des Originels. Seulement voilà, tout n'était pas si simple.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda le vampire en regardant aux alentours.

« Partis. Je ne sais pas où. »

L'homme acquiesça et s'avança vers elle avec un air menaçant. Bonnie se força à ne pas reculer. Elle n'avait pas eu peur des vampires en tant que sorcière, elle n'en n'aurait pas peur maintenant.

« Si tu leur dis ce que tu viens d'entendre, je t'arracherai le cœur. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ne savait-il pas ?

« Dis-moi juste une chose, » commença Bonnie d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas. « Qui t'a transformé ? »

Marcel fronça les sourcils, visiblement déconcerté par la question dont il ne mesurait pas l'importance.

« Klaus. » répondit-il et Bonnie sourit. Parfait, pile comme elle le pensait.

« Tu sais, quand Klaus semait la terreur à Mystic Falls, j'ai fait partie de celle qui ont ramené Mikael à la vie. Cependant, nous avons fait une découverte qui nous a poussés à nous allier à Klaus pour éliminer son père. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

Le vampire la dévisagea un instant. Elle avait réussi à piquer son intérêt.

« Nous avons appris, et la mort de Finn nous l'a confirmé ensuite, que dès qu'un Originel meurt, toute sa lignée meurt avec lui. Si Klaus meurt, tu meurs aussi. »

Bonnie aurait pu presque voir les rouages tourner dans le cerveau de Marcel. Elijah avait expliqué que Marcel venait de passer presque une année à tenter de tuer Klaus sans savoir qu'il causerait sa perte. Toutefois, il semblait ne pas être sûr de la croire.

* * *

Caroline s'était réveillée à la lumière du jour à travers les rideaux. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se leva rapidement. Dormir dans la maison de Klaus lui laissait une sensation étrange. Elle s'habilla avec ses vêtements de la veille, se promis d'en acheter de nouveaux, et sortit de la pièce.

Sur son chemin, elle passa devant une porte ouverte et risqua un coup d'œil qu'elle regretta instantanément. Hayley était couchée sur son lit et donnait le sein à sa fille. Une tornade d'émotion envahit Caroline qui tenta de les maîtriser tant bien que mal.

« Bonjour. » lui lança Hayley, un rien embarrassée.

Caroline ne put lui répondre que d'un hochement de tête. Elle restait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme paralysée.

« Notre relation ne sera jamais simple, hein ? » demanda la nouvelle hybride. Elle avait une étrange aura de sérénité autour d'elle.

Caroline aurait bien été tenté de lui dire que ce serait beaucoup plus simple si elle arrêté de mettre son grain de sel dans toutes ses relations mais se ravisa. Elle avait passé l'âge des chamailleries enfantines. Elle avait aussi suffisamment de souci sans ajouter Hayley à la liste. Cependant, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Qu'était-elle censée faire dans ce cas ? Finalement, ce fut la louve qui finit par dire quelque chose qui surpris Caroline.

« Il t'aime vraiment, tu sais. Lui et moi, c'était un hasard. Une folie à cause de l'alcool. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Elle est la seule chose qui nous lie. » dit-elle en regardant Hope. « Toi. » Hayley laissa échappa une sorte de rire incrédule. « Il retournerai la Terre et l'Enfer pour toi. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » répliqua Caroline.

Elle était à la fois furieuse après la jeune maman pour se mêler de ses affaires, étrangement heureuse de l'entendre dire qu'elle n'était pas si liée avec Klaus, et jalouse car la seule chose qui les liait était peut-être un enfant mais c'était l'un des liens les plus forts et les plus permanents existants.

Perturbée, Caroline décida qu'il était trop tôt pour gérer ça et tourna les talons, elle venait d'entendre Bonnie parler avec un homme au rez-de-chaussée et elle voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle comprenait. Marcel détenait Mikael et Bonnie lui expliquait les conséquences de la mort d'un Originel.

« C'est vrai. » intervint-elle du haut de l'escalier. « Moi et plusieurs amis à moi sommes de sa lignée aussi. Si Mikael arrive à trouver l'arme pour tuer Klaus, nous mourrons tous avec lui. Et connaissant Mikael et Ester, s'ils arrivent à tuer Klaus, ils tueront ensuite le reste de la famille, exterminant ainsi la race des vampires toute entière. Je pense qu'il est temps de conclure une vraie alliance, cette fois-ci. »

* * *

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard. Comme d'habitude, elles se retrouvaient au milieu d'une potentielle catastrophe. Marcel, quant à lui, allait dire quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna.

« Marcel, » gémit la petite voix de la jeune fille que Bonnie reconnut comme étant celle qui détenait Mikael. « Il… Il s'est enfui. La quatrième fille du Sacrifice est arrivée et elle était tellement forte. Elle m'a paralysé et elle a brisé mes barrières. »

Bonnie sentit un frisson général parcourir la pièce. Si la jeune fille pouvait contenir Mikael, ce devait être une sorcière très puissante. Une seule autre sorcière était suffisamment puissante pour la vaincre et vouloir délivrer Mikael : Ester… Les trois vampires se regardèrent avec effroi.

« Coucou ! C'est le Père Noël » lança Kol en ouvrant la porte à la volée. « J'ai ramené un chargeur pour Barbie et un téléphone pour mon bébé vampire préféré avec une jolie bague ! »

Une fois entré, il prit conscience des mines effrayées des trois autres vampires et posa ses sacs. Dépité, il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Laissez-moi deviner. Fin du monde ? »

* * *

« Je vais trouver cette petite garce de sorcière et lui arracher les membres un par un. Non mieux ! Je la soignerai juste avant qu'elle ne meurt et je recommencerai ! » menaça Kol, furieux après que Marcel lui ait fait un résumé du problème. Il tourna le dos aux trois vampires et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Non ! » s'exclama Bonnie horrifiée. Elle connaissait trop bien Kol pour ne pas prendre ses menaces au sérieux. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

Là, Kol se retourna d'un bond. Il rejoignit Bonnie en quelques enjambées et s'abaissa pour se retrouver au niveau de ses yeux.

« Pas de sa faute ? Pas de sa faute ?! » répéta-t-il à moitié hystérique. « La petite garce n'est peut-être pas responsable pour la fuite mais c'est elle qui, pour commencer, a ramené Mikael à la vie ! Oh j'appelle Nik ! Pour les morts lentes et douloureuses, c'est lui l'expert ! »

Il reprit le chemin de la sortie. Bonnie, paniquée, l'attrapa par le bras et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de partir massacrer une adolescente. En plus, maintenant, qu'elle avait sa bague de jour, elle ne craignait plus que quelqu'un ouvre la porte et ne l'expose au soleil.

« Bonnie… » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix menaçante. « Ne me force pas à te briser le cou. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Hayley en descendant les escaliers avec sa fille dans les bras.

Kol raconta à sa manière, c'est-à-dire très fleurie, le problème. Mikael avait été invoqué par Davina qui l'avait retenu prisonnier. Cette partie-là aurait pu être un avantage, si Mikael n'avait pas été libéré par Ester, apparemment beaucoup plus puissante que Davina.

« Il faut attirer Mikael. » marmonna Kol alors qu'il tapait un numéro sur son téléphone.

Bonnie n'entendit que des bribes de conversation entre Klaus et Elijah d'un côté du téléphone et Kol de l'autre et ne put donc comprendre qu'une chose. Ils allaient utiliser Klaus pour attirer Mikael dans leur résidence. Hayley fuirait avec Marcel. Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient peut-être un bon plan, en théorie, mais que personne n'avait pensé à un moyen de tuer Mikael. Du moins, pas qu'elle sache.

Hayley et Marcel ne trainèrent pas pour fuir. Ils annoncèrent qu'ils rejoignaient Davina afin d'avoir un minimum de sécurité et qu'ils iraient ensuite dans l'une des cachettes du vampire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Klaus et Elijah arrivèrent. Bonnie et Caroline échangèrent un regard. A Mystic Falls, elles avaient au moins le temps de s'habiller avant de partir en guerre.

« Elle ne reste pas là. » lâcha Klaus alors qu'il franchissait l'entrée.

Bonnie soupira, comprenant tout de suite qu'il parlait de son amie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit en danger.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Kol, ironique. « Mieux vaut qu'elle parte, qu'elle se fasse capturer et qu'elle serve de monnaie d'échange contre nous ! »

Il marquait un point. Caroline était un pion de taille contre Klaus. L'ancienne sorcière n'aimait penser à son amie ainsi mais il y avait pire, se rappela-t-elle tristement. Elle, elle n'était même pas un pion. Si elle se faisait capturer, personne n'en n'aurait rien à faire… A part Caroline, bien sûr, mais cette dernière ne pouvait rien faire.

« Je ne suis pas une princesse Klaus ! Je peux me défendre ! » répliqua la jeune fille.

« Dans cette tenue ? » ironisa l'hybride.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel puis scruta les alentours, inquiète.

« Où est Enzo ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il arrive, je l'ai prévenu. » répondit Klaus froidement.

Bonnie arqua un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu Caroline et Klaus interagir avant d'arriver à la Nouvelle-Orléans et elle était surprise. D'accord, il était évident que Klaus n'aimait pas Enzo pour des raisons encore plus évidentes, mais malgré cela, il l'avait prévenu lui-même, pour le bien de Caroline. Bonnie était impressionnée. Personne ne ferait tant de sacrifices pour elle… La jeune fille se secoua. Toutes ces mauvaises pensées venaient de sa transformation. Avant, ce n'était que des pensées qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle déprimait. Maintenant, elles allaient et venaient comme bon leur semblaient… Elle devait se contrôler.

Un silence passa où tous les vampires présents se dévisagèrent. Finalement, Elijah reprit la parole.

« Bien, Mikael n'arrivera pas tout de suite, j'espère. Comme l'a fait remarquer Niklaus, il serait peut-être préférable pour vous d'en profiter pour vous préparer. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas dupe. Elijah ne voulait pas juste qu'elles aillent se doucher. C'était surtout un bon moyen de prévoir un plan sans elles et sans qu'elles ne puissent entendre avec le bruit de l'eau. Cependant, si Elijah utilisait toujours un ton égal, Bonnie ne s'y trompait pas, il s'agissait d'un ordre. Elle acquiesça donc et remonta à l'étage, suivie de Caroline.

* * *

**A/N :** Chose promise, chose dûe ! Voilà le neuvième chapitre. Bon comme annoncé, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout. Le prochain vous plaira forcément ;) J'ai voulu insérer dans ce chapitre un détail qui me choque dans The Originals, Marcel passe son temps à vouloir tuer Klaus alors qu'il est de sa lignée... Ce n'est pas très logique, je trouve. Serait-il possible que les rédacteurs de TO ait oublié ce détail ?

Bref, j'espère que les passages avec Kol vous ont plus :P et aussi la (petite) discussion Hayley/Caro que je n'ai pas réussi à creuser plus que cela... Rah j'ai vraiment du mal avec Hayley.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Bonnie** : Je ne sais plus non plus entre Enzo et Klaus... Si seulement un vampire pouvait être polygame ! Enfin, je veux dire, ils peuvent, je suppose. Kol adorerait probablement ça mais je vois mal Caroline faire ça. Il va falloir que je choisisse... Dur, dur...

**Odessa** : Moi je vois bien Klaus ronger méchamment son os, pendant que Caroline fait ce qu'elle veut et que Kol se moque de lui ! Non, en fait, j'ai prévu un évènement un peu particulier qui va changer la donne. Du moins, je l'espère. Par contre, Hayley, hum... J'ai fait une (toute) petite discussion parce que beaucoup de gens me le demandait mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. Je n'ai rien contre Hayley mais elle fait partie de ces personnages qui ne m'inspire pas du tout... Bref ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose... Ah ! au fait, pour le nombre de chapitre ... Je ne sais pas du tout... J'en suis à 14 pour le moment, d'écrit. Mais je n'ai pas fini, loin de là... Enfin, j'ai un plan qui va jusqu'à vingt chapitre environ mais si j'ai de nouvelles inspiration, cela peut aller plus loin aussi.

**Amie d'Odessa (review anonyme) :** Je n'en reviens pas ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un vient lire une de mes fics car quelqu'un lui en a parlé. C'est vraiment trop bien ! Surtout si la fic t'a plu. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire malgré la présence d'Enzo.

**Bonita** : Ouh là, Enzo pourrait effectivement se confesser. Mais il est malin, il va attendre que Caroline soit prête à l'entendre ;) Et oui, Kol et Bonnie, tout une histoire. J'écris actuellement une discussion où ils parlent de leurs sentiments et je pinaille ... Kol est une plaie ! mdr

**Marion60** : Kol ne rate jamais Caroline ;) Et je ne sais pas encore si Bonnie va aider les sorcières mais ce n'est pas au programme pour l'instant car trahir Klaus= faire souffrir Caroline...

**TheOriginalsWithKlaus** : Alors déjà merci pour ta review :) et ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave que tu n'en ai pas laissé avant. Par contre, pour ta fiction, je la lirai avec joie mais dès que j'aurai fini celle-là. Parce que dès que j'écris, si je lis une fiction en même temps, je finis par perdre mon inspiration pour ma fic car je ''vis'' l'autre fiction. Donc voilà, promis je la lirai mais dès que j'aurai fini celle là.

**Caline** : Merci pour ta review et pour ton soutien sur les différents chapitres. Pour Mikeal et Ester, la réponse au prochain chapitre ;) Mais même s'ils ont le même objectif, je peux déjà te dire qu'ils vont tenter leur chance séparément.

**Dark Masta** : Pour Klaus et Caroline, je pense aussi la même chose, je ne sais pas si ce sera dans cette fiction mais oui dans 100, 200 ans peut être plus ils finiront ensemble, je pense. Et pour les réponses aux reviews, j'y ai pensé mais le problème c'est qu'il y a une grosse partie des reviews qui viennent de non-inscrit et j'ai peur d'oublier des gens si je mixe PM et réponses sur le chapitre... Et puis après tout ce n'est pas très grave :) ca rajoute un peu sur le chapitre mais les gens non concernés n'ont pas à tout lire du coup mdr.

**Clara :** Ton souhait concernant Hayley pourrait bien se réaliser dans quelques chapitres ;) et de toute façon, elle n'est pas très présente dans la fiction.

**Mel023** : Pour moi, Enzo n'est pas Klaus en moins bien. En tout cas, c'est mon impression vu le peu de fois où on l'a vu dans la série pour l'instant. J'ai donc créé un Enzo comme je l'imaginais et qui est bien moins tortueux que Klaus. Moins compliqué aussi. En tout cas, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise malgré tout :)

**LaurieBerry236** : Je souris à chaque fois que je lis une de tes reviews ! Je le trouve super investie dans l'histoire. Merci pour ça :) Ensuite, Rebekah a quitté la NO dans The Originals, on ne sait pas vraiment pour aller où mais bon... Je le ferai peut-être revenir plus tard. Ensuite pour le prénom Hope, qui veut bien dire espoir en français, je n'ai rien inventé. C'est vraiment ce nom là que lui a donné Klaus dans la série :) Mais c'est vrai que c'est joli. Et elle porte bien son nom.

**Oberyn** : Je suis désolée que tu n'aimes pas l'ambiance de TVD et je comprends tes arguments mais moi, même si j'adore GOT, j'aime bien aussi le côté plus soft de TVD. Pour la torture... mdr c'est en fait que j'ai lu une fanfiction où c'était vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Je me suis dis que la rédactrice était une sadique mdr Et je suis INCAPABLE d'écrire une relation malsaine. J'aime mes personnages (enfin ceux des autres mais tu me comprends) et je ne peux pas imaginer écrire sur une relation comme cela (je déteste le Petyr/sansa d'ailleurs.) Klaus reste zen... Pour l'instant ! mdr Il va, plus tard, se retrouver seul avec Enzo et là ... mdr Qu'est ce que le DE/SE ?

**LoveMikaelson** : Oui c'était tout mélangé mdr mais j'ai tout compris :P Bon pour le Steroline si ca arrive, je pleure (et pas de joie !). Te voilà prévenue ! Et pour Kol, je peux te dire comment il va s'y prendre : très mal ! mdr Disons que leur relation va rester floue pendant un temps car aucun des deux ne veut mettre de mot dessus :p Et pour la réaction de Klaus, je me suis dit qu'avec Tyler et Mystic Falls, il en avait vu d'autre. Il est persuadé qu'il aura Caroline au final. Donc il l'a laisse s'amuser. Sans compter que ça l'arrange peut-être un peu aussi tant qu'il a Hope...

Merci aussi à **fleur bleue**, qui suit cette histoire depuis quelques chapitres déjà et qui me laisse de gentils encouragements à chaque fois,** caroline chrie**, qui elle aussi m'encourage à chaque fois, **petit ciel**, **Alina**, **Flo, Kahoko.S **(le klaus/caro arrive petit à petit), **Elsa** qui, comme moi adore le Klaroline et le Enzo/Caro :P, et toutes **les revieweuses anonymes** :) je lis chacune de vos reviews plusieurs fois et chacune me rends un peu plus heureuse (et inspirée pour ma fic !) à chaque fois.

**Ps :** Beaucoup me parle d'Hayley. Très peu l'apprécie mdr Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est quasiment inexistante dans cette fic (en tout cas jusqu'au chapitre 15 que je viens d'écrire :P et probablement pour les 10 chapitres suivants.)

**A suivre :** ah ah ! Mystère ! Laissez une review et vous saurez bientôt ! :p Vous savez, toutes vos reviews d'encouragement m'ont donné encore plus d'inspiration. Je comptais écrire environ 20 chapitres. Grâce à vous qui me gardez motivée, j'ai trouvé une idée pour aller jusqu'à 30 je crois :).


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Hôpital et poche de sang**

Lorsque Bonnie sortit enfin de la douche sous laquelle elle avait passé un temps considérable à réfléchir à sa nouvelle vie, elle entendit une sorte de bourdonnement à l'étage du dessous. Son ouïe ne lui permettait pas encore de distinguer précisément les choses à cette distance. Cependant, lorsqu'un un énorme craquement retentit, Bonnie reconnut instantanément les signes d'un affrontement. A l'évidence, Mikael, qui ne résistait pas à une occasion d'attaquer Klaus lorsque celui-ci était à découvert, était arrivé. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, comme par réflexe, Bonnie enfila les premiers vêtements à sa disposition et courut vers l'origine du son.

Une fois l'escalier à moitié descendu, elle se stoppa devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Caroline était effondrée au pied d'un mur, apparemment assommée, tandis qu'Elijah était accroché à un autre, les pieds à quelques centimètre du sol, un pied de table enfoncé dans chaque épaule. Enzo, quant à lui, gisait sur le sol, la nuque probablement brisé. Cependant, ce qui glaça réellement le sang de Bonnie dans ses veines fut de voir Mikael au centre de la pièce qui regardait ses enfants de haut avec le pieu en chêne blanc à la main. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait pensé qu'avant d'attirer leur père, les Originels avait pensé à prendre le pieu. Comment allaient-ils faire maintenant que c'était Mikael qui détenait la seule arme qui pouvait le détruire ?

Le père des Originels posa son regard sur Bonnie, finalement arrivée en bas des escaliers, et celle-ci frissonna. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la haine que lui inspiraient les vampires et plus précisément ceux qui s'associaient, bon gré mal gré, aux Originels.

« Pour ton arrogance, Kol. » lâcha Mikael.

Avant même que Bonnie n'ait pu comprendre sa remarque, ce dernier avançait à pleine vitesse vers elle, le pieu en chêne blanc à la main. Une fois à sa portée, elle le vit lever le pieu dans sa direction. La jeune fille restait immobile, paralysée. Son cerveau lui criait de bouger mais la peur, et le manque d'habitude à la nouvelle vitesse dont son corps était capable, l'empêchèrent de bouger. Elle entendit vaguement Kol pousser un juron avant de courir à son tour vers elle.

Soudain, tout devint flou devant Bonnie. Elle se sentit vaguement prise de nausée mais lutta pour reprendre le contrôle.

Lorsque ses sens lui revinrent, la vision qui s'offrait à elle lui arracha un cri. Kol, ou plutôt son dos, de son point de vue, était transpercé par le pieu. L'Originel s'écroula au sol et Bonnie tomba à genoux à côté de lui sous le regard triomphant de Mikael.

« Espèce d'abruti ! » hurla Bonnie, prise de panique, les yeux perlés de larmes. « Si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi, alors quel est l'intérêt de te sacrifier pour moi hein ?! »

La jeune fille ne voulait pas penser aux sentiments que lui faisaient ressentir la mort de Kol en elle-même. Il était plus simple de se concentrer sur les conséquences que cela avait sur elle. Sa mort. Soudain, l'ancienne sorcière vit un détail qui lui fit froncer les sourcils et fit disparaitre ses larmes. Kol avait son sourire en coin typique… Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa propre mort ne l'amuserait pas du tout. Alors pourquoi ?

« Raté… » se moqua l'Originel à l'adresse de son père.

Bonnie leva les yeux vers ce dernier juste à temps pour voir son expression passer de la satisfaction à la confusion puis finalement à la douleur lorsqu'un autre pieu en chêne blanc lui transperça le cœur. Et celui-là devait être le vrai car Mikael parti en fumée, littéralement, dans une odeur de charogne insoutenable. Derrière lui apparut Klaus, le visage figé entre la surprise et la joie d'avoir réussi.

Dire que Bonnie était sous le choc aurait été un euphémisme. Elle ne comprenait absolument plus rien. Hébétée, elle regarda Kol s'asseoir sur le plancher avant de retirer le pieu de sa poitrine. Dans une grimace, il cracha du sang sur le parquet, sous les grognements de Klaus qui était déjà remis de sa surprise et partait en direction de l'endroit où Caroline était toujours assommée. L'Originel finit par comprendre que Bonnie avait besoin d'une explication.

« Klaus gardait un faux pieu dans le manoir du centre-ville au cas où quelqu'un chercherait à le lui voler. » commença Kol toujours assis en face de Bonnie. « Le vrai, c'est Elijah qui l'avait. On comptait là-dessus pour piéger Mikael. Mais bon, pieu vraiment en chêne blanc ou non, il t'aurait tué avec alors je me suis interposé. En plus, on te doit une faire chandelle. Tu as fait une très bonne distraction pour notre père.»

Bonnie restait bouche-bée. Elle avait désormais assimilée ce qu'il s'était passé. A son grand soulagement, elle n'allait pas mourir. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui. Et c'était déjà ça. Toutefois, Mikael aurait pu les avoir doublés et il aurait pu avoir le vrai pieu tandis qu'Elijah avait le faux. Ce n'aurait pas été une première qu'un plan parfait sur le papier tourne très mal. Kol avait donc réellement pris un risque, même s'il était infime, pour elle. Pour sa survie. Il lui avait déjà sauvée la vie auparavant, pour la chute de l'Autre Côté, pour sa transition. Mais à chaque fois, il avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible en même temps qui avait permis à Bonnie de ne pas trop y penser. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, il lui avait sauvé la vie sans calculer, sans réfléchir et surtout sans qu'elle puisse lui reprocher quoique ce soit, bien au contraire puisqu'il avait tout de même risquer sa propre vie.

Un drôle de sentiment envahit Bonnie. Une sorte de chaleur qui lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier. La jeune fille chassa cette idée de sa tête et se contenta d'un « merci » chaleureux et d'un sourire que Kol balaya d'un grognement et d'un signe de main désinvolte, sa version du 'de rien'.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Bonnie était assise dans un canapé en cuir à lire le grimoire d'Ester alors que Kol jouait au billard un peu plus loin. C'était un livre réellement passionnant et, si elle avait été toujours une sorcière, il était aussi terriblement dangereux. Bonnie le lisait pour s'assurer qu'aucun sortilège de ce livre ne pourrait être utilisé contre eux par Ester. Si elle en trouvait, Klaus lui avait donné l'ordre de les brûler. L'hybride Originel était parti récupérer sa fille et Hayley directement après avoir déposé une Caroline inconsciente dans le lit de la chambre d'ami. Depuis, Enzo, qui s'était réveillé quelque instant après la mort de Mikael, veillait sur elle.

Bonnie jeta un regard sur son nouveau téléphone, en charge, posé sur la table à droite du canapé dans lequel elle se trouvait. Au début, cela lui avait fait un choc de se rendre compte qu'il y avait dans son répertoire plus de numéro des Mikaelson que de ses propres amis. Elle s'était donc fait un devoir d'ajouter ceux d'Elena, de Matt et de Jeremy…

Après la mort de Mikael, l'atmosphère d'urgence qu'elle avait ressentie depuis son arrivée s'était calmée. Ester était toujours un danger, probablement plus grand encore que Mikael, mais il fallait savourer chaque victoire. Et la mort de Mikael, qui s'était passé presque sans dommage, était une victoire. Elle se sentait presque détendue. Un bon livre, un canapé, le silence seulement brisé par le claquement répétitif des boules de billards. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Bonnie se sentait au calme. C'est dans ce calme qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le courage d'envoyer un message à Jeremy pour lui demander de ces nouvelles. L'idée de parler de leur relation ne lui avait pas paru judicieuse. Après tout, il était clair que c'était fini, non ? Bonnie ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'avait ressenti Elena en devenant vampire, lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'aimait plus Stefan, mais une chose était sûre pour Bonnie, elle n'aimait plus Jeremy. Pas en tant que petit-ami du moins.

Finalement, le téléphone vibra. Un message.

« Quand rentres-tu ? Tu me manques. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils puis se mordit la lèvre. Elle fixait son téléphone sans savoir quoi écrire. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable…

Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Bonnie sut que Kol s'était assis à côté d'elle. Et bien évidemment, il avait lu par-dessus son épaule. La jeune fille se rendit vaguement compte que sa proximité avec Kol ne la gênait plus depuis quelque temps.

« Tu devrais lui dire que tu n'en as plus rien à faire de lui. » conseilla Kol.

Bonnie se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

« Je n'en ai pas plus rien à faire. »

« Mais tu ne veux plus de lui comme petit ami. »

« Je ne peux pas lui dire ça par message. » se lamenta Bonnie.

A ces mots, Kol s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé et secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Encore une mode que je ne comprends pas. En quoi est-ce mal de lui dire par message ? Tu as raison mieux vaut le laisser espérer jusqu'à ce que tu le vois… Ou pire ! Que tu lui dise que tu viens le voir, lui faisant croire que tu vas remettre le couvert, pour lui dire à l'arrivée que tu veux le larguer. Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Moi, voir bébé Gilbert souffrir, ça me va bien. »

Bonnie le fusilla une fois de plus du regard. Elle lui en voulait car il avait raison… Finalement, la jeune fille tapa un long message pour expliquer qu'elle ne prévoyait pas de rentrer dans un futur proche et qu'il valait mieux pour Jeremy qu'il l'oublie, préférant passer sous silence le fait que de toute façon, elle ne ressentait plus rien de romantique pour lui à présent.

Bonnie resta silencieuse après cela. Elle rouvrit le grimoire d'Ester et s'y replongea. Tous ces drames avaient réactivé sa faim…

Lorsque la jeune fille vit enfin Caroline réapparaitre, cette dernière semblait en bonne forme. Elle saisit donc l'occasion qu'elle attendait.

« Caroline, allons faire du shopping. » lâcha Bonnie en marchant vers son amie. Cette dernière comprit après quelques secondes confuses que ce n'était pas vraiment de shopping dont Bonnie avait envie mais bien de sang.

« Bonne idée ! » s'exclama Caroline. « En plus, je n'ai vraiment rien à me mettre ici ! »

Ce n'était pas faux non plus, pensa Bonnie. Peut-être qu'une vraie séance de shopping s'imposait également.

« Allons-y ! » dit Bonnie en débranchant son téléphone pour le glisser dans son sac. Le seul sac qu'elle avait depuis son départ de Mystic Falls.

« Hop hop hop ! Pas si vite mesdemoiselles. » S'interposa Kol en leur bloquant la porte de sortie. « Déjà, avec quoi comptez-vous payer ? Parce qu'on le sait tous, hypnotiser le vendeur, ce n'est bon que pour Rebekah. »

Triomphante, Caroline sortit une carte bleue qui, Bonnie le savait, ne lui appartenait pas. La jeune fille vit du coin de l'œil qu'Enzo venait de descendre les escaliers.

« Contrairement à toi, Klaus a pensé que l'on aurait peut-être besoin de quelque chose. Il a laissé sa carte sur ma table de chevet ! »

« Poule de luxe et fière de l'être. Je suis fier de toi Barbie. » Répliqua Kol pas plus impressionné que ça. « Enfin, si c'est Nik qui paye, je viens. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! » contra Caroline, visiblement pas ravie de la nouvelle. Elle et Bonnie échangèrent un regard. Elles avaient voulu aller seule pour pouvoir récupérer des poches de sangs et Caroline savait que son amie ne voulait pas le faire avec Kol. D'où son refus, entre autre, à la présence de ce dernier.

« Roh Barbie, ne soit pas égoïste, ce n'est même pas son argent à proprement parler. En plus, je te rappelle qu'Ester et des loups garous nous veulent toujours morts. »

Caroline soupira mais capitula.

« Enzo, tu viens aussi. Je sens que je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour boire un verre si je dois jouer les baby-sitters. En avant toute ! » s'exclama Kol en sortant.

« La journée shopping tout droit sortie de l'enfer… » marmonna Caroline.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les quatre compagnons s'étaient tous achetés le minimum pour pouvoir vivre à la Nouvelle Orléans. Sauf Kol qui s'était acheté bien plus que le minimum… Caroline était en train d'essayer une robe d'été hors de prix, dédommagement pour la mauvaise surprise de la petite Hope disait-elle, lorsque Bonnie sentit sa vision se troubler. Elle perdit l'équilibre et dut se tenir à un portant pour ne pas tomber. Kol, qui était à côté d'elle, le remarqua et s'approcha.

« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas bu de sang ? » demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude dans la voix qui continuait de surprendre Bonnie.

« Trop longtemps. » marmonna-t-elle.

Sans attendre, Kol lui pris les sacs qu'elle avait en main et les emmena vers Enzo, lui ordonnant de les ramener avec lui à la résidence des Mikaelson. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, probablement ravi de rester seul avec Caroline.

Après cela, l'Originel rejoignit la jeune vampire et la pris par le poignet, l'entrainant vers la sortie. Bonnie suivit sans se poser de question à part une. Depuis quand avait-elle cessé de se méfier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de Kol ?

« Kol » intervint-elle tout de même une fois à l'extérieur. « Je ne suis pas en état de chasser. »

Le simple fait de se trouver au milieu de la foule, de sentir le sang battre dans les veines de tous ces gens et de n'attaquer personne, lui demandait des trésors de concentration et de contrôle. Sans son expérience du contrôle de l'Expression, elle aurait sans doute craqué. Pour l'instant, elle tentait de se contrôler en se concentrant sur Kol. Il continuait de la tirer à travers la foule pour une destination inconnue. La jeune fille faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son dos. Le mouvement de sa veste, de ses cheveux bruns dans la brise de la Nouvelle Orléans. Elle tentait de mémoriser tous les détails pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

« Je ne suis pas idiot » répliqua l'Originel dans un grognement. « Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. On va récupérer quelques poches de sang. »

Bonnie manqua de trébucher et écarquilla les yeux. L'hôpital ? Elle tenait à peine au milieu de la foule. Comment espérait-il qu'elle se contrôle dans un hôpital ? A l'évidence, il l'avait surestimé. Cependant, Bonnie était bien trop fière. Elle avait gardé ce drôle de réflexe qui était de se montrer forte en toute circonstance face à un vampire. Elle ne dit donc rien et se prépara mentalement à entrer dans un endroit où le sang coulait à flot….

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit maudit, Bonnie trouvait qu'ils arrivaient à la fois trop tôt et trop tard à son goût. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, Bonnie crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher. Elle sentait ses veines se dessécher en elle et l'hôpital lui faisait l'effet d'un oasis dans le désert pour un homme assoiffé. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se jeter dans l'eau comme cet homme l'aurait fait. Des gens mourraient sinon. Et ça, elle s'y refusait. Elle ne craquerait pas.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda l'infirmière à l'accueil.

« Le service des dons du sang. » répondit Kol d'un ton un peu sec.

« Troisième étage. »

L'Originel reprit le bras du bébé vampire et la guida à travers le hall jusqu'à un ascenseur. Il enfonça le bouton numéro 3. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Bonnie se libéra de Kol et se laissa aller contre la paroi. Elle avait pensé trouver asile dans l'ascenseur. Un endroit où elle ne sentirait plus le sang environnant. Elle se trompait. Plus ils montaient plus l'odeur devenait forte. Un gémissement presque pitoyable lui échappa lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le premier étage et que les crocs de la jeune fille sortirent de ses gencives.

« Bonnie. » l'avertit Kol en regardant anxieusement vers la porte.

Cette dernière voulut lui dire qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler mais sans succès. Elle passa une main sur ses crocs alors qu'un autre gémissement lui échappait. Elle allait se laisser glisser contre la paroi jusqu'au sol, à bout de force, lorsque Kol la rattrapa en passant un bras autour de ses hanches et l'aida à s'appuyer contre lui.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il en bloquant l'ascenseur entre deux étages. « Toi et tes poches de sang. Dès que la faim te prend… Ca n'arriverait pas si tu buvais du sang humain à même la veine. »

« Je ne veux pas tuer. » insista Bonnie, d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Originel.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, prêt à relancer le débat, mais il se ravisa et se contenta de soupirer pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Bonnie était là, gisant contre son côté gauche, à bout de force, il garderait la leçon pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'urgence était de l'aider à se nourrir. Cependant, la probabilité qu'elle arrive à prendre une poche de sang avant d'avoir massacré l'hôpital entier était faible. Autre problème, il n'était plus en campagne. Ici, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, les humains connaissaient l'existence des vampires et le massacre d'un hôpital causerait une guerre. Pour la même raison, Kol ne pouvait pas faire comme à l'hôtel et tuer un humain au hasard. De plus, Bonnie ne serait sûrement pas aussi docile cette fois-ci. Le vampire avait beau chercher des solutions, il n'en voyait qu'une… Et elle ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et avait juré ses grands dieux de ne jamais le faire. Si Rebekah l'apprenait, pensa-t-il en soupirant une fois de plus.

Bonnie était vraiment un problème ambulant ! Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'elle. Pire ! Il aurait pu se contenter de la laisser tuer un humain dans la foule tout à l'heure et fin du problème. Mais non ! Non content d'avoir ce besoin incontrôlable de l'aider, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire en fonction de son avis. Elle ne voulait pas se nourrir d'humain alors comme un bon crétin, il l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'hôpital et voilà où ils en étaient. Une belle réussite ! Il se sentait vraiment pathétique. Plus jamais il ne se moquerait de Nik lorsqu'il obéirait à Barbie ! Enfin… Si, quand même. Parce que Kol était de mauvaise foi par nature.

Un nouveau gémissement de douleur de Bonnie le ramena à la réalité. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait … Il le tuerait.

« Bonnie » l'appela-t-il en la plaçant plus dans ses bras que contre son épaule. « Tu dois boire sur moi. »

« Non. » vint la réponse immédiate de l'ancienne sorcière qui, malgré sa tentative, n'arrivait pas à se relever de contre lui.

Kol fut tenté de se vexer d'un refus aussi immédiat. Il lui faisait un honneur et elle réagissait comme s'il s'agissait du sang d'Elijah !

« Tu n'as pas vraiment d'autre option » contra Kol, sidéré de devoir défendre une idée que lui-même n'appréciait pas.

Il sentit les crocs de Bonnie contre le bord de son tee-shirt et eut un sourire en coin. S'il faisait quelque chose de bien, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était obligé de jouer fairplay, n'est-ce-pas ? L'Originel se baissa donc légèrement et étreignit réellement Bonnie dont il sentait désormais les crocs contre son cou.

« Qu'est-ce-que ? » lâcha-t-elle indignée.

Puis, rapidement, le sang qui battait dans ses veines lui coupa la parole. Kol sentit les mains tremblantes de la jeune fille se détacher de son tee-shirt pour venir se glisser contre son cou. L'une se posa sur la jointure entre son cou et son épaule, sous le col de son tee-shirt, alors que l'autre passa dans ses cheveux. Ses crocs effleurèrent sa carotide dans un soupir. Kol la serra plus fort lorsqu'elle plongea finalement ses crocs dans ses veines. Il laissa son dos se poser contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et fixa le plafond alors qu'il sentait son sang quitter son corps. Il pensa vaguement que Rebekah avait raison, c'était une sensation étrange. Se laissant aller à l'instant, il passa une main dans les cheveux de la petite vampire. Finalement, il fut obligé de les lui tirer pour la faire reculer.

« Bonnie, tu vas m'arracher la tête si tu continues. Et j'aime voir ma tête sur mes épaules. »

La jeune fille se recula péniblement, et encore, à peine assez pour planter ses yeux perdus dans ceux de l'Original. Kol put y lire du dégout envers elle-même, ainsi que de la honte mais aussi autre chose, du désir. Un désir presque animal lié à son état de vampire et à sa soif de sang, Kol le savait, mais elle non. Et cela semblait la terroriser. Ce qui l'amusa. Il lui sourit et passa une main près de ses lèvres pour essuyer le sang frais qui y coulait encore.

« J'en reprends une goutte, tu veux bien ? » plaisanta-t-il. A moitié. Elle avait vraiment bu beaucoup.

La jeune fille le dévisagea d'un air outré mais ne bougea pas. Kol pensa en souriant qu'elle ne s'était sûrement pas encore rendu compte de leur position. Elle dans ses bras, enfin avec un bras autour de sa taille désormais, avec ses deux mains posées sur son torse.

Kol lécha ses doigts et s'amusa du dégout qu'il provoqua chez la vampire. Il décida de la pousser un peu plus.

« Tu sais, je l'avais déjà remarqué l'autre fois mais tu as une manière très sensuelle de boire du sang. Si le porno vampire existait… »

Encore une fois, Bonnie resta bouche bée, immobile. Il voyait la colère dans ses yeux et il aimait ça. Un peu trop à son propre goût. Soudain prit d'une impulsion délirante, Kol se racla la gorge.

« Bonnie, tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il en reposant sa main sur l'autre hanche de la jeune fille.

« Ca dépends pour quoi. »

« Je veux essayer quelque chose. Ferme les yeux. »

Il vit la panique dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Puis la réalisation. Il ne pouvait pas se voir dans un miroir mais il supposait qu'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre. Cependant, même si Kol avait une fâcheuse tendance à agir d'abord et penser après, il ne ferait rien sans son accord à elle. Pas question qu'il porte le blâme tout seul !

Tout d'abord, il pensa, espéra même !, que Bonnie allait l'envoyer bouler voir même le gifler, s'il se fiait à la lueur dans ses yeux. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il la vit déglutir puis fermer les yeux. Kol se retint de rire lorsqu'il la vit ainsi, les yeux fermés, dans ses bras, mais droite comme un i et complètement raidi. Finalement, il se releva de contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et commença de se baisser vers la jeune fille. Son esprit lui criait d'arrêter ses idioties mais malheureusement, le sang de Kol avait tendance à se concentrer ailleurs dans ces moments-là. Il posa donc doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille, les effleurant à peine pour tester le terrain. Il savait qu'elle était encore capable de le gifler… Il sentit ses doigts fins se refermer en poings contre son torse et prit cela pour un bon signe. Il posa donc ses lèvres sur les siennes avec plus d'insistance et gouta le sang encore vaguement sur sa lèvre inférieur avant de se reculer de quelques millimètres. Il ne ferait rien de plus si elle ne venait pas à lui. Il le disait et le répétait, il pensait déjà que c'était de la folie alors pas question de porter le chapeau !

Il vit les yeux de Bonnie se rouvrir doucement pour planter ses yeux verts dans les siens. Elle semblait à la fois perdue et … frustrée ? pensa-t-il avec amusement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne dit rien et resta là où il était. Il vit l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle avait compris.

« Va au diable. » murmura-t-elle avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son cou et de l'embrasser à son tour.

Le mélange du baiser - donné volontairement par Bonnie, s'il vous plait ! - et du sang désormais présent sur leurs lèvres rendait Kol complètement incapable de penser à autre chose. D'un mouvement rapide, il saisit Bonnie par l'arrière des cuisses et la souleva à sa hauteur avant de la plaquer contre une paroi. Il fut rassurer de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à perdre les pédales lorsqu'il sentit les jambes de la jeune fille autour du lui. A sa décharge, il n'y avait plus un milligramme de sang dans son cerveau. Tout était ailleurs… Bonnie le sentit contre elle et gémit, ce qui fit grogner Kol avant qu'il ne glisse sa langue contre celle de la jeune fille.

Les limites et les barrières présentes quelques secondes plus tôt n'existait plus. Kol avait conscience qu'il aurait pu être plus doux mais il n'en avait pas envie et Bonnie ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Au moment où Kol passait une main sous le top de la jeune fille, il pensa vaguement qu'il avait passé le point de non-retour. Il s'était trompé.

D'un seul coup, les portes de l'ascenseur, qui avait redémarré avec la secousse, s'ouvrirent sur une foule bouche bée. Kol tourna la tête pour les dévisager, un sourcil arqué.

« Kol. » supplia Bonnie, rouge de honte, les mains toujours sur ses épaules. « Pose-moi. S'il te plait. »

L'Originel s'exécuta alors qu'un homme dans la foule murmurait un « La jeunesse… » amusé.

* * *

**A/N :** Ah Ah ! Voila enfin le chapitre que beaucoup attendait, je suis sûre ! J'espère que la scène du baiser est réussie :) Je sais, la mort de Mikael est rapide, mais je suis parti de l'idée qu'il ne travaillait pas avec Ester. L'attaque d'Ester sera plus élaborée.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :** (car j'en ai eu plein et faute de nom, je réponds à tous en même temps).

Oui, il y aura probablement d'autres souvenirs de Kol.

Davina est un personnage important dans la fiction (pour un personnage secondaire). Je ne détaille pas les points de vue de tous, comme celui d'Elijah, relégué au seconde plan, car sinon il pourrait ne rien se passer pendant plusieurs chapitres.. De plus la fiction n'est pas sur la relation Hayley/Elijah où je me contenterai de copier The Originals donc si vous voulez voir ça et bien il faut regarder la série lol. Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, relire les moments entre eux serait juste ennuyeux. Bref ! Il n'y a pas, pour l'instant, de POV d'Elijah prévu. Cependant, c'est une idée d'en mettre un pour l'épilogue.

Tyler va revenir. Pas avec les Mikaelson cependant mais oui, il va revenir.

Ester sait pour Caroline. Elle l'a vu au bal donné par les Mikaelson (je suppose). Et celle qui a supposé de l'importance de ce détail a mis le doigt sur la suite des évènements ;) enfin presque !

Pour l'aide de Kol, je ne peux rien dire où je vais me spoiler toute seule mdr

Pour la jalousie de Klaus, j'ai beaucoup peiné à me décider mais lorsque l'on voit, dans la série, son comportement face à Tyler, il est jaloux certes mais pas outre mesure. Je pense que Klaus est tellement persuadé qu'il finira par avoir Caroline qu'il est au delà de la jalousie. Il s'amuse de ses histoires d'amour comme s'il s'agissait des amourettes d'une lycéenne.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Carabes** : Oui, avec un pseudo c'est mieux. C'est bien plus facile de répondre. Kol va mettre le bazar, dans une certaine mesure. Disons qu'il va le mettre autant que Bonnie va le laisser le mettre mdr. Les prochains chapitres sont assez ''sérieux" disons, mais à partir du 16, 17 le grand n'importe quoi de Kol redémarre ;)

**Petit ciel** : Pour le côté dark, que ce soit de la fiction ou des personnages (Bonnie et Caroline en l'occurrence), désolée, je ne sais pas écrire le ''dark'' pour moi Bonnie et Caroline sont comme je les dépeins jusqu'ici, pour qu'elle change comme cela, il faudrait par exemple la mort d'un être cher... Et ce ne serait que temporaire. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire cela ou non. A voir. Toutefois, plus j'écris cette réponse, plus je me dis que c'est une idée ;) Surtout pour Caroline... Ouuuh tu m'as donnée une idée. Je la note mdr.

**Elsa** : Oui, j'ai bien rit à écrire ce moment parce que c'est vrai que ce sont des habitués de la catastrophe en tout genre. Et pour la publication, j'avais prévu de publier plus tôt car le chapitre 9 était un peu un préparatif pour celui-ci.

**Calypso :** Pour le coup de l'espion, c'est une idée... Ca pourrait me servir mais dans longtemps car pour le moment tout est planifié jusqu'au chapitre 20-23 environ mdr J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes :)

**Clara** : Ravie que tu aimes Enzo malgré tout. Que l'on soit Klaroline ou non, c'est quand même plus sympa quand on apprécie tous les personnages principaux d'une fiction.

**LoveMikaelson** : Alors pour Bonnie et Kol, en gros Bonnie va se retrouver à expliquer à Kol comment on passe dans une relation de couple et c'est assez drôle car elle même n'est pas sûre de vouloir de cela avec Kol. Klaus va être un peu jaloux. Il va surtout, dans quelques chapitres, passer ses nerfs sur Enzo (comme par hasard) qui n'aura rien fait. On verra aussi Klaus avec Hope :) même si ce sera très bref. Comme tu l'as vu, Mikael est out mais le combat contre Ester sera beaucoup plus compliqué et élaboré :)

**Marion60 :** Les fanfictions à la pause déjeuner. Ca me rappelle moi mdr. Et Kol, contre sa mère, sera, disons... Kol :P Egal à lui même. Mais je pense réussir à surprendre :)

**Alina :** Pas de Geneviève au programme car euh... je la croyais morte mdr ce n'est pas le cas dans la série, j'ai vérifié mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais sur que si (je le voulais trop je crois ...) Et oui, Enzo était en vadrouille pour trouver des infos, découvrir la ville et se nourrir ;)

**LaurieBerry2365 :** Non, Hayley ne va pas changer. Je la trouve bien comme cela. La zenitude ''effet bébé'' mdr. Pour l'attaque, tu as ta réponse et je pense que pour le Kennett, tu es servie mdr. Pour Enzo, je suis sadique, je te le fais aimer pour le faire disparaitre xD mais il revient (un peu) bientôt puis s'efface sur un chapitre pour du Klaroline et revient en force vers le chapitre 16 :)

**Bonnie** : Marcel n'avait pas l'air de savoir dans The Originals... Je crois que ce sont les rédacteurs qui ont zappé ce détail...

**Odessa :** Enzo est parti manger mdr et trouver des infos. Ils se sont tous échangé les numéros en arrivant à la NO. J'ai fait comme dans la série. Ils ont toujours les numéros de tout le monde mais on ne les voit jamais se les donner mdr. J'espère que ce dixième chapitre t'a plu, je pense que oui ;)

Merci aussi à **Kahoko.S, caline, Bonita, fleur bleue** et **caroline chrie**. Merci pour tous vos encouragements, c'est vraiment super ! Dès que je reçois un de vos messages, je me mets à avoir des idées pour la suite et j'écris direct ! C'est fou ça ! Mon cerveau est la voiture et vous êtes l'essence :) Merci beaucoup à tous !

**A suivre :** Un chapitre dédié à Caroline et à sa relation avec Klaus et Enzo. Moment Klaroline aussi :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Un chasseur sachant chasser ... **

Caroline écumait de rage envers la même personne que d'habitude. Kol. Ce salaud leur avait laissé tous les sacs, dont la plus grande partie était à lui, avec pour ordre de les ramener à la résidence sauf que, étonnant de la part de cet égoïste, il était parti avec les clés de la voiture ! Caroline se partageait donc les paquets avec Enzo sur le chemin du retour. Plus elle jurait, plus il riait.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vais me venger. Je vais mettre de la veine de vénus dans sa pomme de douche. En plus, j'ai faim. » marmonna Caroline. Lorsqu'elle vit Enzo ouvrir la bouche, elle le coupa. « Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Pas question que tu serves de plat à emporter encore une fois. Ca suffit maintenant ! »

Elle était assez perturbée comme cela !

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais proposer. J'allais dire que je pouvais t'apprendre à chasser. »

Caroline fronça les sourcils. Stefan avait essayé de lui apprendre à chasser les écureuils mais sans succès… Cependant, elle avait bien conscience que, même si elle ne comptait pas changer de régime, apprendre à se contrôler en buvant sur un humain pourrait sauver la vie d'un innocent un jour.

« Allons poser les sacs d'abord. » accepta Caroline.

Elle tenta de ne pas voir le sourire sur les lèvres de son ami, car il en était un maintenant, en quelque sorte. Et surtout, elle tenta de ne pas sourire à la seule vue de son sourire à lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence, Bonnie était de nouveau plongée dans son livre et Kol jouait de nouveau au billard. Caroline allait entrer dans la pièce en trombe et partir dans un de ses monologues furieux contre Kol lorsqu'elle tiqua. Kol ne mettait pas une seule boule dans les trous et Bonnie tournait les pages bien trop vite pour pouvoir lire quoique ce soit. Caroline haussa les épaules et posa les sacs dans l'entrée avant de ressortir sans bruit. Elle demanderait à son amie lorsqu'elle serait seule avec elle.

« Tu as vu ça ? » demanda-t-elle à Enzo lorsqu'elle l'eut rattrapé.

« Caroline. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » la réprimanda gentiment le vampire.

« Et s'il a fait du mal à Bonnie, hein ? »

« Tu sais bien que non. »

Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait bien le reconnaitre. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, elle était persuadée que Kol ne ferait pas de mal à Bonnie. La preuve, il avait pris un pieu en plein cœur pour elle. Finalement, Caroline décida de laisser les pensées sur Bonnie de côté et de se concentrer. Elle et Enzo arrivait dans un quartier juste assez peuplé pour pouvoir chasser.

« La théorie, » commença Enzo, « tu choisis une cible et tu la suis. Lorsqu'elle est seule, tu l'hypnotises pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et ne fasse pas de bruit et tu bois. Juste assez pour te nourrir mais pas trop pour que ta cible reste en vie. Je t'arrêterai si tu vas trop loin. » précisa le vampire en voyant le doute dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Caroline hésita, déglutit et finit par hocher la tête. Que cela lui plaise ou non, elle était désormais un vampire, elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à boire des poches et à prier pour que ne jamais craquer. Non, il valait mieux apprendre à chasser, ne serait-ce que pour le cas où les poches de sang ne seraient plus disponibles. Une fois décidée, la jeune fille tenta de se concentrer sur les proies potentielles. Le problème était que se concentrer sur ses sens, les mettre en éveil, ne faisait qu'accentuer la présence d'Enzo près d'elle.

Lorsque cela lui arrivait avec Klaus, elle se concentrait sur ses mauvais côtés, sur toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas juste se retourner et l'embrasser, juste parce qu'elle en avait envie, et l'envie passait. Avec Enzo, elle arrivait très vite à court de raisons. Trop vite. Cependant, Caroline qui ne contrôlait pas sa vie sentimentale n'était pas Caroline. Elle se força donc à rejeter ce genre de pensées dans un coin de son esprit et se concentra réellement sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle repéra un jeune homme grand et musclé. Elle pensa que sa bonne constitution l'aiderait à récupérer plus vite que la moyenne et le choisit.

Au bout de quelques minutes très tendue, qui semblèrent être des heures, à le suivre, Caroline craqua.

« Combien de temps va-t-on encore attendre ? » murmura-t-elle à son compagnon.

« Patience. » la réprimanda-t-il gentiment. « Tiens, regarde. »

Le jeune homme s'avança dans une ruelle et se rapprocha d'un mur. Il avait besoin de s'abriter du vent pour allumer sa cigarette.

« Maintenant. » commanda Enzo.

Caroline hocha la tête et se plaça aussi vite qu'elle put devant sa cible.

« Ne crie pas. Ne bouge pas. » Ordonna Caroline et sourit en le voyant hocher la tête, les yeux perdus.

La jeune fille hésita. Elle se sentait coupable avant même d'avoir fait quoique ce soit. En plus de cela, elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à s'arrêter à temps.

« Caroline, » intervint Enzo, « tu es la reine du contrôle. Si j'arrive à m'arrêter à temps, alors pour toi, c'est du gâteau. »

La jeune vampire hocha la tête.

« N'aie pas peur, » dit-elle à sa futur victime, « tu ne crains rien. » Et Caroline pria pour avoir raison.

Lentement, elle s'approcha du cou du jeune homme et, après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, planta ses crocs. Sa première réaction fut la surprise. Elle aurait cru que boire le sang à même la veine serait tellement enivrant qu'elle en perdrait la tête mais, comparé au fait de boire le sang d'un autre vampire, ce n'était presque rien. C'était comme comparer le fait de manger une pizza fraiche et une réchauffée. Les deux nourrissaient mais le plaisir n'était pas le même.

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit dans son dos et Caroline relâcha sa victime juste à temps pour éviter un homme qui lui fonçait droit dessus. La jeune fille jeta un regard à l'entour. Le bruit sourd avait en fait été le son du corps d'Enzo percutant le mur de la ruelle. Trois hommes leur faisait face. L'un d'entre eux, un brun au corps massif s'avança. Il sentait le loup et Caroline grimaça malgré elle.

« Quittez la ville. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que nous sommes ? » répliqua Caroline. Les loups-garous ne faisaient pas le poids face à deux vampires un soir sans pleine lune.

Les trois hommes sourirent et levèrent leurs mains droites pour lui montrer quelque chose sur leurs index. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient tous des bagues ornées par une sorte de pierre noire . Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Alors qu'Enzo se relevait péniblement, l'un des trois assaillants sourit, dévoilant des crocs saillants qui brillaient sous les rayons de la lune.

« Qu'est ce que ? » commença Enzo avant de hurler de douleur.

Caroline se tourna d'un bond vers lui pour se rendre compte que l'agresseur qui leur avait souri était désormais sur eux et qu'il venait de mordre Enzo au cou. Avant même que Caroline ne puisse réagir, il était reparti vers ses compagnons. Comment était-ce possible ? Depuis quand les loups garous étaient plus puissants que les vampires ? Un jour sans pleine lune, qui plus était…

La jeune fille oublia toute ses questions en voyant la blessure dans le cou d'Enzo. Ce dernier tressaillit et posa un genou à terre, une main sur sa blessure. Caroline s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Ton ami est perdu. » lança celui qui leur avait demandé de partir, le chef probablement. « Pars tant que tu le peux et préviens tous les vampires que tu connais. La Nouvelle-Orléans appartient aux loups garous désormais. »

Sur ce, ils disparurent. Caroline prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas de réponse quand à ces bagues étranges mais elle était à peu près sûre que Klaus savait, lui… Les prévenir aurait été gentil ! De plus, la priorité était d'aider Enzo. Ce dernier la regardait avec un air paniqué.

« Je vais mourir. Encore. Il n'y a pas de remède contre les morsures de loups garous. » lâcha-t-il avec une sorte d'abandon qui mit Caroline hors d'elle sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

« N'importe quoi ! » répondit-elle énervée, alors qu'elle passait un de ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever et à marcher. « La blessure à l'air vilaine. Et ces bagues bizarres ont peut-être rendu leur poison plus fort mais ce n'est pas grave, on sera au manoir en moins d'une heure, même en marchant lentement. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Enzo.

Soudain, Caroline comprit sa panique. C'était devenu tellement évident pour elle qu'elle en avait oublié qu'Enzo ne pouvait pas savoir…

« Il y a un remède contre le venin de loups garous. Le sang de Klaus. »

La jeune fille sentit le corps du vampire trembler contre elle alors qu'il éclatait d'un rire jaune.

« Je suis complètement et totalement condamné ! »

_Certainement pas_, pensa Caroline alors qu'ils avançaient difficilement vers la résidence. La prochaine fois, elle emmènerait son téléphone et se serait Klaus qui se déplacerait, se promit-elle.

* * *

Lorsque les deux vampires arrivèrent enfin à la résidence, Caroline était épuisée. Enzo pesait de plus en plus lourd sur elle à mesure qu'il s'affaiblissait. Ils avaient à peine passé la porte d'entrée que le vampire se stoppa. Il lui fit face et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Maggie… » Murmura Enzo, à la fois fou, à cause de la fièvre, et heureux.

Caroline ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands, si c'était possible.

« Quoi ? Non… En- »

Trop tard, il l'avait saisi par les épaules et prit dans ses bras. Il la serrait si fort que ses os aurait pu se briser si elle avait été humaine.

« Merci Maggie. Pour avoir été là pour moi. Je voulais te le dire depuis si longtemps… » murmura-t-il alors qu'il passait sa joue contre ses cheveux.

Caroline se remit enfin de sa surprise et se détacha de lui.

« Enzo, tu dois t'allonger. Je vais chercher de l'aide. »

Alors qu'elle le conduisait vers le sofa du salon, d'où Bonnie se leva et la regarda avec appréhension. Un seul regard au front fiévreux d'Enzo lui avait fait comprendre le problème. Ce dernier semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Temporairement.

« Caroline. » dit-il à la fois surpris et un peu déçu, semblait-il.

La jeune fille l'aida à s'allonger puis se releva.

« Klaus ! » hurla-t-elle à plein poumon.

« Il est à l'étage. » intervint Kol dans son dos. « Il lit une histoire à Hope. »

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devrait aller le chercher et lui expliquer le problème où il ne daignerait pas descendre…

« Bonnie. » commença la jeune fille.

« Je le surveille avec Kol. Va chercher Klaus. »

En une seconde, Caroline était dans l'entrée de la chambre de la petite Hope. Elle hésita. Voir Klaus et sa fille dans un moment si intime allait lui déchirer le cœur mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle entra donc et, comme elle le pensait, fut témoin d'une scène si irréaliste qu'elle en resta bouche bée pour quelques secondes. Klaus était assis dans un fauteuil à côté du berceau de sa fille. Un livre à la main. L'hybride parut surpris de la voir là.

« Je t'ai appelé. » commença Caroline, un peu piteuse.

« J'ai entendu. J'allais descendre. » répondit l'hybride à voix basse. « Un problème ? »

« C'est Enzo. » La jeune fille vit la lueur de colère dans les yeux de Klaus, même si cela ne dura qu'une seconde. « Un loup garou l'a mordu. » Là, Caroline sentit sa propre colère monter en le voyant sourire, amusé, malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher.

« Et ça t'amuse ! » s'énerva-t-elle, réveillant la petite Hope qui tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers elle. Elle ne pleura pas, son regard planté sur elle. Caroline se sentit frémir mais se concentra sur le problème du moment. « Je suppose que tu as une explication pour ces espèces de bagues qu'ont les loups garous ? Non, laisse-moi deviner. Encore un de tes plans de domination qui a raté ? »

« Me mettre en colère n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de me faire coopérer, Caroline. » se contenta de répondre Klaus, toujours amusé.

« Oh, mais je te demande pas de coopérer. Tu vas m'aider ou je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, Klaus ! »

L'interpellé se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, pas impressionné du tout. Finalement, môsieur daigna se lever de son trône et se plaça devant Caroline. Cette dernière le fusilla du regard et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, provoquant un autre rire contenu de l'hybride.

« J'ai très envie de te frapper là, tout de suite. » prévint Caroline.

« Mmh, je me souviens de quelques griffures qui me sont restées- »

« Klaus ! » coupa la jeune vampire blonde, qui n'avait aucune envie de parler de … ça. « Il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de ton sang en bas, je te rappelle ! »

« Pourquoi je l'aiderai ? » demanda Klaus en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure. D'instinct, elle lui aurait répondu qu'il devait le faire parce qu'elle le demandait… Mais cela n'aurait fait que leur rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle était la seule à pouvoir exiger quoique que ce soit de Klaus… Non, c'était un terrain trop glissant. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver Enzo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Caroline, lassée.

Elle vit les yeux de l'hybride s'illuminer. Il la tenait et il le savait.

« La vérité. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Qu'as-tu ressenti ce soir-là, lorsque tu es arrivée ? »

Caroline déglutit difficilement. Faites confiance à Klaus pour poser LA question qu'il ne faut pas. Cependant, malgré ses efforts pour se contenir, la jeune fille sentit ses émotions la déborder. Elle avait ressenti tellement de choses ce soir-là… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. De colère, elle posa une main sur le torse de Klaus et serra de toutes ses forces le tissu sous ses doigts.

« A quel moment ? » demanda-t-elle la voix à la fois brisée et furieuse. « Au moment où je me suis rendue compte que malgré toutes tes belles paroles tu avais couché avec Hayley ? Et que tu avais eu un bébé en plus ?! Au moment où j'ai vu tous ces cadavres autour de toi, preuve que tu n'avais pas changé d'un pouce ? Ou au moment où je me suis rendu compte que tu ne viendrais pas devant moi, occupé que tu étais avec Hope et Hayley, que tu ne me toucherais pas, ne prendrais pas dans tes bras et que tu ne daignerais même pas t'expliquer ?! Sérieusement ?! Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti ? »

Un silence tomba. Caroline inspira un grand bol d'air pour tenter de contrôler sa voix alors qu'elle se perdait dans les yeux bleus de Klaus. Ces derniers reflétaient le conflit qui faisait rage dans sa propre tête. Elle savait qu'il comprenait son charabia incompréhensible car il ressentait probablement la même chose. Il ne cherchait qu'une confirmation.

« Je me suis senti trahie. » admit Caroline d'une voix éteinte. « Je me suis senti seule. Affaiblie. J'ai eu l'impression qu'une tonne de brique m'était tombée dessus. Par-dessus tout, je me suis sentie si triste et si faible… »

Elle vit que l'hybride approchait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le stoppa d'une pression contre son torse.

« Enzo était là. Après. Je me fiche de ce tu en penses. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Parce que tu n'es plus là. Plus vraiment.

« Caroline. » commença Klaus.

« Arrête. Je me sens déjà assez nulle comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu l'humaine que j'étais. Faible. Incapable de vivre sans petit-ami… »

« Techniquement, si j'ai bien compris, Enzo n'est que ton casse-croûte. Et je suis ton homme à tout faire… En fait, tu es surtout toujours la dictatrice qui régnait sur le bal de promo et qui tyrannisait tout le monde. » plaisanta Klaus, ce qui fit rire Caroline malgré elle.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » protesta-t-elle en lâchant son tee-shirt.

« Caroline, » reprit Klaus plus sérieusement, « je t'ai promis d'être le dernier que tu aimerais. Et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. Je serai toujours là pour toi, dans la mesure du possible. Mais, si tu as besoin de cet Enzo pour l'instant, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

L'hybride allait sortir lorsque Caroline le stoppa.

« Klaus, tu voulais la vérité. La vérité, celle que tu veux, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Et que je ne peux pas te promettre quoique ce soit. »

« Je sais. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Soigner ton casse-croûte. »

* * *

Au rez de chaussée, la situation empirait. Bonnie vit dans les yeux d'Enzo qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer et elle se pencha vers lui pour le retenir lorsque Kol prit sa place et la poussa derrière lui.

« Bon dieu ! Mais reprends-toi mec ! » Râla Kol alors qu'il tentait de maintenir Enzo sur le canapé. « Nik ! » cria-t-il. « Arrête de jouer ! Soit tu viens le soigner, soit tu viens le tuer mais tu te démerdes ! »

Soudain, Bonnie sentit la présence de l'hybride derrière elle. Elle frissonna d'une peur instinctive et se demanda vaguement si Caroline ressentait la même chose en présence de Kol.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de force. » se moqua Caroline en voyant Kol tenter de contrôler Enzo.

Peut-être pas, pensa Bonnie.

« Barbie, je vais t'envoyer voler à travers la cloison. »

« Je viens de rénover. » intervint Klaus en tendant un verre de sang à Enzo.

« Cul-sec. » ajouta Kol en forçant le liquide dans la bouche du vampire.

« Tu étais une malade plus calme. » commenta l'hybride à Caroline avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

**A/N:** Bonjour à tous ! Alors déjà, je m'excuse pour le titre de ce chapitre (trouvé en une minute et pas très inspirée... ) Ensuite, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu par ce chapitre... Je ne sais pas, je ne l'aime pas trop. Peut-être parce que l'on ne voit que Caroline ? Bref ! J'espère que malgré tout il vous a plu et que les fans de Klaroline me déteste un peu moins mdr

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Les anonymes** : je réponds là un peu en vrac mais j'espère que vous vous y retrouverai. Il n'y aura probablement pas de nouveau Vérité ou bois (malgré les différentes tentatives de Kol), Bonnie et Caroline en sont traumatisé Kol et les femmes, oui c'est tout un programme... Bonnie n'est pas au bout de s'arracher les cheveux ! Et pour le passé amoureux de Kol... affaire à suivre ! Chapitre 14 je crois. Pour l'association d'Enzo et Klaus, je crois malheureusement que le seul point commun de ces deux là est Caroline. Pour la fan de Tyler, il revient mais... hum hum... disons qu'il ne sera pas sous son meilleur jour (et on le comprendra !)

Dédicace spéciale à celle qui a fait un référence à Jean Marc Généreux dans sa review ! J'ai trop rit !

**Damita :** J'espère que ce petit bout de Klaroline t'a plu :)

**Caroline chrie :** Comme tu as pu le lire, Caroline est encore absolument incapable de choisir... Mais rassure-toi, ça va venir ! Et oui, le moment où elle Bonnie lui dira pour Kol sera drôle je pense mais pas pour tout de suite. Ester va d'abord mettre son grain de sel ;)

Fleur bleue : Pas un bal mais presque ! Tu verras dans les chapitres suivants.

**LoveMikaelson :** Patience ! mdr Mais je peux te dire une chose, Caroline ne saura pas que Klaus s'est défoulé sur Enzo (pas très mechamment car la situation l'oblige à se calmer). Et oui, le prochain dialogue Bonnie/Kol sur les sentiments ne sera pas triste mais ce sera surtout un joyeux bazar ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre où Klaus est quand même plus présent que d'habitude :)

**Dark Masta** : Ils ne vont pas vraiment s'ignorer (ou juste une journée mdr) car Kol va faire quelque chose de typiquement Kol. Quelque chose d'idiot donc et ils vont se retrouver forcé de parler :P

**Elsa** : Et oui ! Bonnie et Kol en couple au sens où on l'entend d'habitude, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Il faut déjà que Kol comprenne comment on fait pour être en couple justement. Et c'est pas gagné ! mdr

**Calypso :** Enzo revient en force dans pas longtemps. En fait notre quatuor repart en vadrouille dans quelques chapitres :P

**LaurieBerry2365 :** Non, Ester ne mourra pas aussi vite... Elle va même résister pendant un moment... J'ai adoré le ''je ne sais même plus quoi dire. bien sûr c'est faux !" j'ai juste éclaté de rire en lisant ça ! Et Oui, Tyler, Elena et les autres réapparaitront aussi pour quelques chapitres mais aucun ne massacrera le Kennett. C'est plutôt Kol qui massacrera toutes les autres relations pendant que Bonnie essaiera de contenir l'ouragan mdr (sauf Enzo et Caroline car aucun des deux ne l'écoute mdr mais les amitiés avec Elena et Bonnie/Jeremy risque d'en prendre un coup )

**Odessa :** Je suis d'accord, Bonnie mérite vraiment mieux que Jeremy dans la série. Même si Kol n'est pas au bout de l'épuiser. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Mr Frappadingue revient en pleine forme bientôt avec une nouvelle action très idiote ! Tyler arrive également mais beaucoup plus tard... Cependant, son retour risque de mettre à mal notre pauvre Caroline qui va déjà pas mal souffrir d'ici là.

Merci aussi à **HLne59, Bonita, Petit ciel, Tchoupi95, Alina, Marion60, Bonnie, Immortelle42** et à tous les anonymes !

**Appel au public !** Suite à une proposition de **Caline**, que je remercie au passage ! , j'en suis venu à me poser également la question... Lemon or not lemon ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? En sachant bien sûr que le porno dégueulasse est hors de question ! A chaque fois que j'en ai écrit, les lecteurs m'ont dit qu'ils montraient bien l'amour des deux persos et j'en suis assez contente. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai absolument aucune de l'âge de ceux qui lisent cette fic et je ne veux choqué personne (même les plus vieux n'aime pas toujours. Je précise quand même que ce n'est pas qu'une question d'âge mdr) donc voilà a vos claviers !

**A suivre :** L'enterrement pas si déprimant de Hope et Hayley. Je sais ça n'a aucun sens mais bon... Il faudra lire le prochain chapitre pour comprendre !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Ester**

« Bon, » attaqua Caroline en s'asseyant à côté d'un Enzo toujours un peu sonné. « Maintenant qu'Enzo est remis, à peu près, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous expliquer ce que c'est que ces bagues ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu amène à Klaus.

La question capta l'attention de Bonnie et elle vit du coin de l'œil que Kol aussi écoutait. Même si elle n'osait pas le regarder directement. La jeune fille rougit et chassa cette pensée de sa tête.

« J'ai participé à la construction de ces bagues avec Elijah. Elle devait servir au clan de loup-garou d'Hayley. Cependant, un autre clan rival les a prise et ce sont eux qui ont commis le massacre que vous avez vu à votre arrivée. »

« Klaus, » prévint Caroline, « Concrètement, quel est leur pouvoir ? »

« Elles permettent aux loups garous de se transformer quand ils veulent. Et ils ne sont plus contraints au pouvoir de la lune. »

Un silence passa où chacun assimila le danger que cela représentait pour eux.

« Sérieusement ! » s'exclama finalement Caroline, frustrée. « C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre ! Sauf que c'est nous, pauvres vampires non-Originels, qui payons les pots cassés ! »

« Je te protègerais contre eux, Caroline. Tes amis aussi. » ajouta l'Originel avec plus de réticence.

« Tu ne seras pas toujours là. » répliqua la jeune vampire.

« Si. »

A cela, Caroline lâcha un soupir exaspéré et annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Bonnie retint un sourire. Caroline était la seule à pouvoir mener la vie infernale à Klaus. L'ancienne sorcière soupçonnait l'Originel de prendre plaisir à provoquer la colère de son amie.

« Je dois te parler, Nik » annonça Kol.

Bonnie et Enzo échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. On leur demandait de partir et la nouvelle vampire n'était que trop contente de s'éloigner de Kol pour l'instant. Elle se força donc à ne pas courir en sortant et prit la direction de sa chambre alors que, sans surprise, Enzo s'arrêtait devant celle de Caroline.

* * *

« Caroline ? » appela Enzo en entrouvrant la porte.

Cette dernière faisait les cents pas devant son lit, marmonnant des injures à l'encontre d'un certain Originel. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, elle prit enfin conscience de sa présence et se stoppa net. Avant que la gêne ne s'installe, Enzo décida d'être direct.

« Je voulais te remercier. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir dans cette allée. Encore une fois. » dit Enzo en grimaçant. Sa première mort n'avait pas été vraiment douce non plus.

Le vampire retint en sourire en voyant la jeune fille passer de la frustration qu'elle ressentait envers les actions de Klaus à un sourire gêné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était le moins que Klaus puisse faire après avoir créé ces fichus bagues ! »

Enzo resta silencieux le temps de mettre ses idées en ordre. Il allait aborder un terrain glissant et avec Caroline, mieux valait bien choisir ses mots.

« Ce n'est pas Klaus que je remercie. » finit-il par dire en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. « Il ne l'aurait jamais fait de lui-même. Il l'a fait parce que tu l'as convaincu de me sauver. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas en parler ? » implora presque Caroline et Enzo, bien malgré lui, céda. Cependant, il n'avait pas que cela à lui dire.

« Je voulais m'excuser aussi. Pour t'avoir prise pour Maggie. » précisa-t-il en lisant la confusion dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il vit la réalisation dans ses yeux alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si ça avait été moi, je t'aurai peut-être pris pour ma mère. » plaisanta Caroline.

_Ou pour Klaus_, pensa Enzo amère. Cependant, le vampire n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser tomber. Il allait montrer de quel bois il était fait. Même si ça allait probablement être une guerre longue et difficile. Toutefois, il savait que son lien avec Caroline ne passait pas par les paroles. Il décida donc de s'approcher, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il sourit intérieurement en voyant que, si elle n'avançait par vers lui, elle ne reculait pas pour autant.

Lorsqu'Enzo fut assez proche, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Cette dernière laissa échapper un soupir de contentement qui le fit rire.

« Merci », répéta Enzo avant de se reculer et de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bonnie se réveilla au son de la voix de Caroline qui lui vrillaient les oreilles alors que les grognements presque animal dans celle de Klaus lui firent froncer les sourcils. Apparemment, rien de nouveau entre ces deux-là. Toujours en train de se hurler dessus. Bonnie se dépêcha tout de même de se doucher et de s'habiller avant de descendre voir ce qui créait un tel ouragan de protestation de la part de son amie. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'escalier, les cris prirent finalement la forme de mots.

« Pas question ! » protestait Caroline. « Tu ne peux pas décider comme ça, Klaus. C'est mon choix. Je reste là pour Bonnie. »

« Caroline. » répondait Klaus exaspéré. « Je viens d'envoyer ma fille et sa mère hors de la ville, pour une durée encore indéterminée. J'ai déterré un bébé du cimetière pour le ré-enterrer cet après-midi en faisant croire que c'est mon enfant. Tout ça pour sa sécurité. Si tu crois que le fait de devoir te briser le cou et de t'envoyer sur une île déserte de force va m'arrêter aujourd'hui, tu te trompes. Cette ville est dangereuse pour toi. Trop dangereuse. »

Bonnie se souvint que Kol avait voulu parler à Klaus la veille. Il avait sûrement proposé de faire croire à la mort du bébé et de la mère pour leur sécurité… Pas étonnant que la patience de Klaus soit très limitée ce matin-là. Il devait vouloir mettre Caroline en sécurité aussi.

« Je ne partirai pas sans Bonnie. » protesta cette dernière.

La bonne excuse, pensa l'ancienne sorcière.

« Pars avec elle. » répliqua Klaus, pas plus concerné que cela.

« Elle ne partira pas sans Kol. »

C'était plutôt Kol qui partirait avec elle, ajouta Bonnie pour elle-même.

« Alors pars avec Kol ! » finit par s'énerver l'hybride.

« Bien sûr ! Demandons-lui ! » ironisa Caroline. « Kol, tu pars avec moi sur une île déserte ? » cria-t-elle pour que l'Originel l'entende où qu'il soit dans le manoir.

« Non ! » vint la réponse par la porte du hall d'entrée, suivit par un claquement de porte indiquant que Kol avait quitté la maison.

« Là ! Tu vois ! » protesta Caroline.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit et Klaus finit par quitter le salon comme une tornade. Bonnie en profita pour entrer à son tour.

« Je reste. Point barre. » annonça la jeune fille à son amie qui la dévisageait, amusée.

Bonnie savait très bien que son amie refuserait de quitter Klaus. C'était trop tôt. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi entre lui et Enzo, elle serait incapable de quitter la ville. Bonnie, quant-à-elle, se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle aurait choisi si Caroline lui avait proposé de partir. Elle aurait sûrement sauté sur l'occasion pour éviter Kol, à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis l'incident dans l'ascenseur. La jeune fille rougit rien que d'y penser. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Ce salaud de Kol avait même été très fort car il s'était débrouillé pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui mettre tout sur le dos. Il l'avait … embrassé, d'accord. Et rien que de le penser faisait grimacer Bonnie. Mais elle le lui avait rendu. Rendu ! Volontairement !

Bien sûr, connaissant Kol, apparemment pas plus à l'aise qu'elle sur le sujet, elle aurait très bien pu faire comme si de rien n'était pour le reste de l'éternité. Cependant, ce n'était pas possible. Dès qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle ne pensait qu'à ce moment. Elle avait beau essayé de chasser ses souvenirs rien n'y faisait. Elle se souvenait de chaque détail, de la texture de ses cheveux sous ses doigts à la chaleur de son torse contre le sien, en passant par la sensation de ses mains sous ses cuisses et de son…

Bonnie se frappa sur le front pour se forcer à ne plus y penser.

« Bonnie ? » appela Caroline, les sourcils froncés devant l'attitude étrange de son amie.

« Ce n'est rien. Je viens juste de me rappeler… »

Du goût du sang sur sa langue, pensa la nouvelle vampire.

« D'un truc. » dit-elle. « Klaus fait une cérémonie ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer le sujet.

« Oui, il a invité toute la ville. Plus il y aura de gens qui croiront à la mort de Hope, mieux ce sera. Avec sa mauvaise humeur, il est très crédible, en plus. » râla la vampire blonde.

* * *

Bonnie soupira devant la fausse pierre tombale dans le jardin du manoir des Mikaelson. Caroline n'avait pas menti, toute la ville était là. Des vampires, des loups garous, bien qu'aucun ne porta de bague, même quelques sorcières. Et beaucoup, beaucoup, d'humains. La cérémonie avait été très touchante, Klaus avait même laissé échapper une larme. Bonnie soupçonnait l'hybride d'avoir pleuré de rage envers sa mère. Cependant, malgré cela, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le grand absent de la journée : Kol. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Cet enterrement était son idée pourtant. Elijah était là, visiblement pas ravi du départ d'Hayley non plus, mais Kol était introuvable.

Bonnie savait qu'il ne cherchait pas seulement à l'éviter. Kol était trop peu discret pour réussir à se cacher. Non, il n'avait pas dû être là de toute la cérémonie qui s'était transformé désormais en espèce de banquet en extérieur. L'ancienne sorcière chercha des yeux son amie et la trouva au bras d'Enzo. La présence de ce dernier avait été demandée par Klaus. Leurs ennemis ne devaient pas connaître son lien avec Caroline. Il leur avait donc demandé de faire comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. Caroline avait peut-être raison. Klaus tendait vraiment le bâton pour se faire battre. Cette dernière sentit le regard de Bonnie sur elle et lut dans son regard la question qu'elle se posait. Où était Kol ? Que préparait-il ?

Cependant, la jeune fille haussa les épaules et Bonnie se replongea dans son verre de vodka.

« Toi aussi tu es toute seule ? » demanda une jeune fille à la droite de Bonnie. Cette dernière dévisagea la petite blonde aux yeux verts. Une humaine. Et une qui n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche.

« Oui. Mon … rencard… est absent. » Bonnie grimaça rien que de le dire mais quelle autre excuse pouvait-elle trouver ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était là car elle vivait dans le manoir…

« Ah… Je connais ça. Les relations sont compliquées dans cette ville. » répondit la jeune fille avec tant d'amertume que Bonnie la crut.

« Bonnie Bennett. » se présenta cette dernière.

« Camille. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Tu connaissais Hayley ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Je connais Klaus. » répondit Camille avec une sorte de tristesse qui lui rappela Caroline…

« Moi aussi. » répondit Bonnie comme si cela était une malédiction. La jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention et prit un air déterminé.

« Je dois absolument lui parler. » dit-elle avec urgence. « Tu pourrais m'accompagner ? Si j'y vais seule, surtout aujourd'hui, il refusera de m'écouter.. Mais si quelqu'un qu'il connait bien lui demande, peut-être que… »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Elle était la dernière personne à avoir du poids sur Klaus. Caroline, en revanche…

« Je connais quelqu'un qui t'assurera de te faire écouter par Klaus. »

L'ancienne sorcière guida Camille à travers le jardin à la recherche de Caroline. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, la jeune fille buvait une coupe de champagne avec Enzo.

« Caroline ? Quelqu'un a besoin de toi. » annonça Bonnie en se retenant de sourire.

« Je dois parler à Klaus. » expliqua Camille. « Il faut absolument qu'il m'écoute. »

Caroline dévisagea son amie alors qu'Enzo riait ouvertement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Bonnie ! Je ne suis pas une sorte d'antenne branchée sur le canal Klaus. »

« On parle de moi ? » interrompit ce dernier, la mine toujours sombre. Mine qui s'assombrit encore en reconnaissant les deux jeunes filles. Elijah, derrière son frère se retenait de sourire alors que Klaus continuait. « Camille. Avec Caroline. Cette journée devient de mieux en mieux… » râla-t-il. « Viens avec moi. » Il saisit Camille par le poignet et l'emmena hors de la foule alors que Caroline les suivait sans se préoccuper de l'avis de Klaus.

« Qui est cette Camille ? » demanda Bonnie, rendue curieuse par la réaction étrange de l'hybride.

« Eh bien, » commença Elijah clairement amusé par la situation. « Disons que Camille est un peu la Caroline de la Nouvelle-Orléans, pour Klaus. En humaine, bien sûr. »

Bonnie soupira. Encore un point de moins pour Klaus et un de plus dans le camp d'Enzo… La situation de Caroline empirait de jour en jour. La jeune fille allait demander à Elijah où était passé Kol lorsqu'une explosion retentit au centre de la foule. Tous les vampires tombèrent à genoux, la tête entre leurs mains, dans un cri de douleur. Des flammes s'élevèrent à quelques mètres de Bonnie mais cette dernière ne voyait que la fumée au-dessus de la foule. Elles entendaient vaguement les humains hurler de terreur alors qu'ils partaient en courant. Elijah tenta de se relever dans un grognement mais sans succès.

« Ester. » marmonna-t-il.

Le sang de Bonnie se glaça dans ses veines. Cependant, alors que la douleur allait devenir réellement insupportable, une ombre se plaça devant elle.

« Bonnie, tu as une mine horrible. » plaisanta Kol, visiblement pas affecté par le sort de sa mère.

Soudain, Bonnie sentit son cou se briser dans un horrible craquement et tout devint noir.

* * *

A/N : Merci à tous pour vos réponses ! Il y aura donc deux lemons je pense et quelques scènes en plus un peu plus ... hum ! J'espère que l'histoire des bagues pour les loups garous vous parait plus clair aussi. Je n'avais pas pensé que, vu que c'est dans The Originals, personne ne saurait de quoi je parle mdrr Et désolé pour le suspense de fin de chapitre mais je trouvais ça mieux de couper là :) Aussi je m'excuse pour la longueur du chapitre... Les prochains sont plus longs. Bref ! Réponses aux reviews :

**LaurieBerry2365 :** Décidément, je rigole à chacune de tes reviews. Merci pour tous tes commentaires, c'est à chaque fois très détaillé et ça me permet de voir si l'intrigue est bien géré. Pour répondre à tes questions, non, Caroline et Bonnie n'en parleront pas dans le prochain chapitre ni dans les suivants car tout d'abord Caroline va vouloir attendre le bon moment puis elles ne se verront pas pour un ou deux chapitres (je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi sinon c'est pas drole). Je compte faire débarquer tous les autres aux abords du chapitre 16 ou 17 peut-être même 18... Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitre va me prendre la partie que j'écris en ce moment et qui précède leur arrivée dans l'histoire. Pour Hayley et Hope, comme tu as pu le lire, je les ai juste fais partir momentanément. Je n'aurai pas pu tuer Hope... Ç'aurait été trop triste. Et OUI la dream team repart en vadrouille dans pas longtemps :P L'ambiance sera différente forcémement mais l'humour sera, je l'espère, toujours au rendez-vous. Et pour le lemon, je pense que je vais faire comme tu m'as dit. C'est une bonne idée :) voilà voilà, tes reviews sont de plus en plus longue mais mes réponses aussi du coup mdr

**Fleur Bleue :** Je pensais surtout à un lemon Kol/Bonnie mais un autre avec Caroline est une bonne idée. Avec Enzo ou Klaus... Mystère ! :P Je me suis décidé sur comment se termineront leurs relations mais c'est un secret. Cependant, je peux déjà te dire qu'arrivée à la fin de la fiction, je pense que les fans du Klaroline et du Enzo/Caro seront tous satisfait (ou presque...)

**Caroline chrie :** Pour les bagues, dans The Originals, Klaus à créé ces fameuses bagues. Et bien sur ça s'est retourné contre lui. J'ai ajouté ce petit bout de la série car je trouvais que le fait qu'ils puissent se transformé à volonté était intéressant.

**Odessa :** Alors pour les bagues, comme dit plus haut, c'est dans The Originals. Je n'avais pas réfléchi en écrivant que certains n'aurait pas vu la série... Donc Klaus a fait des bagues pour les loups garous qui sont un peu comme celle des vampires. Il les voulait pour le clan d'Hayley pour avoir plus d'alliés mais ce sont ses ennemis qui le lui ont volé et qui sont à l'origine du massacre quand Caro,Kol,Bonnie et Enzo arrive. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aidé à y voir un peu plus clair à ce niveau. Pour Maggie, ça c'est dans TVD, c'est celle qui s'occupait de lui pendant le projet Augustine dans les années 1960 je crois. Elle a rendu sa captivité vivable et en sortant il l'a cherché pour la remercier (pas la draguer hein, c'est une humaine qui aurait du avoir genre 80 maintenant) sauf qu'on apprend que Damon l'a tuée. La discussion sur Maggie est un des premiers moments Enzo/Caroline dans la série selon moi et on voit que Enzo n'a rien à voir avec Klaus sur ce point. Moi en le voyant j'ai pensé voilà pourquoi j'adore Enzo donc j'ai voulu faire un petit clin d'œil à ça :) Pour le lemon c'est noté et le premier couple, c'est un secret ;)

**LoveMikaelson** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Et oui, Enzo et Caroline vont surement retenter la chasse :)

**Elsa :** La dernière phrase de Klaus est un petit rappel de sa part envers Caroline lorsque c'est lui qui soignait ses morsures de loup garou. Surtout la première fois. J'espère que tu as mieux compris l'histoire des bagues sinon regarde ma réponse à Odessa :) Pour ta fiction, comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, je ne lis pas de fiction quand j'écris car sinon je n'arrive plus à écrire. J'ai lu une fanfiction il n'y a pas longtemps et je n'ai pas écrit pendant deux semaines ... Mais redis le moi quand celle ci touchera à sa fin et ce sera avec plaisir. Est-ce un Kennett ?

**Petit ciel :** Ca c'est sur, Klaus n'est pas un grand fan d'Enzo malgré tout...

**Clara :** Pour le côté démonstratif de Klaus, c'est fait exprès. Etant donné qu'il doit s'occuper de Hope, il ne peut pas vraiment donner à Caroline tout ce qu'il lui a promis pour l'instant donc il essaye de se mettre en retrait pour lui faciliter la tache. La discussion entre Kol et Bonnie est pour le prochain chapitre je crois. Ou le suivant mais ca vient ! mdr donc je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sous peine de me spoiler ...

Merci aussi à **Carabes, Caline et Immortelle42, Bonnie, Eva, Alina **et** Damita **pour leurs reviews. Suite à l'avis général, il y aura donc lemon. Même si ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Merci aussi aux anonymes. Je vous adore tous ! Et il y a une personne qui a bien deviné pour Hope et Hayley, félicitation ! :P


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : La grande évasion**

Bonnie se réveilla en sursaut, les sens en alerte. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était Kol qui lui brisait le cou. La jeune fille se frotta les cervicales pour atténuer sa douleur et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était assise sur un lit au centre d'une pièce qui devait être la chambre d'une sorte de cabanon dans les bois si elle se fiait aux murs en bois et aux arbres qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre. Que faisait-elle là ? Bonnie sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ils avaient été attaqués au manoir. Est-ce que les autres allaient bien ? Pourquoi Kol n'avait-il rien subi du sort de sa mère ? Prudente, Bonnie se leva sur la pointe des pieds, but le verre de sang qui, bizarrement, était posé sur sa table de chevet et cassa un des barreaux en bois du lit pour se faire un pieu. Alors qu'elle allait s'approchait de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et révéla Kol dans l'encadrement.

La jeune fille se jeta sur lui, pieu à la main, mais ce dernier l'arrêta, saisissant son poignet juste avant que le pieu ne s'enfonce dans son cœur.

« Bonnie, tu es au courant que ce genre de chose ne marche pas sur moi ? » se moqua Kol avec son éternel sourire en coin. Cependant, l'interpellée, même si elle avait conscience que cela ne servait à rien, continuait de pousser le pieu de toutes ses forces. Pas que cela fit quelque chose à l'Originel dont la force dépassait largement celle de son 'ennemie'.

« Où sommes-nous ? Comment vont les autres ? » demanda Bonnie, les dents serrées de colère, en fusillant l'Originel du regard. « Kol, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Ester, enfin Finn, » précisa-t-il en grimaçant de dégoût, « a attaqué le manoir pendant qu'Ester jetait un sort à distance. Mon petit doigt m'avait prévenu. J'ai trouvé une sorcière pour me protéger du sort pendant que je te récupérais avant que tu ne finisses carbonisée. »

« Me récupérer ? » répéta Bonnie incrédule. « Tu m'as brisé la nuque ! »

Kol haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Tu ne serais pas venue sinon. »

« Bien sûr que je ne serais pas venue ! Où sont les autres ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Bonnie.

Kol prit une grande inspiration.

« Ecoute, j'ai appris par ma nouvelle amie sorcière qu'Ester rassemblait ses troupes pour attaquer Klaus. Cette cabane est protégée contre elle. Et en venant te chercher, je t'ai encore sauvé la vie. »

« Mais tu as laissé ta famille et Caroline là-bas ! » accusa la jeune fille en se détachant de la poigne du vampire. Elle recula de quelques mètres et prit le temps de réfléchir. « Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Me cacher. Jusqu'à ce Nik ait tué Ester. »

« Tu ne voulais pas protéger ta famille ? » demanda Bonnie, perdue. « Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es venu à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? »

« Correction. Je suis venu pour protéger Hope. Maintenant qu'elle est en sécurité, Nik peut crever. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait sauvé lorsque Jeremy m'avait attaqué. »

Soudain, Bonnie comprit le problème. Kol en voulait toujours à sa famille de l'avoir laissé mourir, lui et sa lignée.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » contra Bonnie. « Ils sont ta famille. »

« Et ils m'ont trahis. »

« Ma famille aussi m'a trahie… Souvent. Pourtant quand ils sont morts, cela ne m'a pas fait moins mal. Kol, » l'appela Bonnie avec douceur. « Tu es sûr de vouloir vivre l'éternité sans ta famille ? Ils sont tout ce que tu as. »

La jeune fille s'était rapprochée de l'Originel et avait posé une main contre son bras. Raisonner Kol revenait à tenter de calmer une bête sauvage. Crier ne servait à rien. Et Bonnie devait le raisonner. Elle se fichait de Klaus mais elle refusait de laisser Caroline mourir.

Le silence tomba entre les deux vampires, l'un attendant la réaction de l'autre. Bonnie crut voir une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux de l'Originel mais elle disparut si vite que la jeune fille pensa l'avoir imaginé. Finalement, le regard de Kol se durcit.

« Non. Qu'ils brûlent tous en enfer. »

Bonnie soupira. Elle avait perdu la bataille mais certainement pas la guerre.

* * *

A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, la résidence des Mikaelson se perdait dans les cendres et l'odeur de chair grillé. Klaus grogna et jura en se relevant. Les sortilèges de sa mère étaient toujours aussi efficaces. Le jardin, autrefois l'un des plus beaux de la ville n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. Les invités avaient déserté les lieux et ils ne restaient plus que les résidents du manoir.

Sur sa gauche, à quelques mètres, Klaus pouvait voir son frère se relever lui aussi difficilement mais indemne malgré son costume noirci. A côté de lui, Enzo tentait de se mettre debout mais sans succès. Il finit par réussir avec l'aide d'Elijah. L'Hybride originel se surpris à soupirer de soulagement. Caroline lui aurait fait une vie infernale si son toy boy n'avait pas survécu. Camille avait fui, sur ordre de Klaus, à la seconde où les flammes avaient prises. Soudain, un frisson glacé parcouru Klaus. Où était Caroline ?

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Klaus buvait un verre de whisky dans le salon du manoir, intact, contrairement au jardin, quand Elijah entra.

« J'ai fait le tour des pièces, rien ne manque. Le grimoire de notre mère est toujours là. »

« Rien ne manque à part Caroline… » répliqua Klaus, acide. Il avait essayé de l'appeler mais sans résultat, confirmant ainsi la théorie de l'enlèvement. Finn avait dû profiter de la surprise de Klaus en le voyant vivant pour enlever la jeune vampire. Dire que Klaus fumait de colère était un euphémisme. En plus de cela, Kol et Bonnie avait disparu aussi. Elijah avait vu Kol s'enfuir avec la jeune fille sous le bras. Il n'avait pas été affecté par le sortilège.

Klaus, de colère, lança son verre qui alla se fracasser contre le mur d'en face dans un bruit cristallin. Il pouvait tolérer la colère de Kol à son égard, et il s'était attendu à une vengeance, mais là…

« Si Kol a rejoint notre mère pour se venger… » commença Klaus, les dents serrés.

« Tu sais bien que non, Niklaus. S'il y a une personne qui déteste autant que toi, voire plus, Ester, c'est bien Kol. »

« Alors, où est-il ?! » explosa Klaus, furieux.

« Hawai, peut-être ? » répondit Elijah, habitué aux nombreuses disparitions de Kol au cours des siècles. « Toujours est-il, » reprit l'Originel, visiblement désireux de recentrer son frère sur le problème principal, « que cela n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi venir ici et provoquer l'apocalypse si ce n'est que pour enlever Caroline ? Pourquoi Finn n'a-t-il pas récupéré le grimoire d'Ester ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il est venu chercher. » intervint Enzo qui venait d'entrer.

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers le vampire dans l'attente d'une explication.

« Le grimoire de Quetsiyah a disparu. »

« Je crois qu'une explication est nécessaire. » répondit Elijah après une pause troublée.

Enzo soupira. Si seulement Bonnie était là pour leur expliquer…

« Quetsiyah a créé l'Autre Côté. Pour stopper sa chute, Bonnie nous a envoyé récupérer son grimoire. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle a pu nous faire traverser du côté des vivants. D'après ce qu'elle a dit, ce grimoire est une sorte de recueil sur l'espace-temps et tout le bla-bla magique que ça implique. Et il a disparu de la chambre de Bonnie. »

Un silence passa. Finalement, Klaus explosa. Il saisit le jeune vampire à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Du bla-bla magique ? » demanda-t-il, furieux. « Et tu n'aurais pas pensé que lire ce bla-bla aurait pu être utile ? Ou même brûler le grimoire par exemple ? » Klaus resserra sa prise autour du cou de sa proie.

« On ne pensait pas qu'il serait utile à qui que ce soit ! » se défendit Enzo. « Selon Bonnie, les seuls sorcières assez puissantes pour le manier était déjà morte. Et Bonnie l'a lu ! Mais TON frère l'a kidnappé. »

« Ca suffit ! » intervint Elijah au grand dam de Klaus qui se sentait d'humeur meurtrière. « Enzo n'y ait pour rien Klaus. Et nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide que l'on peut trouver. Où est Bonnie à ton avis ? » demanda-t-il à Enzo alors que ce dernier, enfin libre, se laissait tomber contre le mur.

« Aucune idée. Mais la connaissant, elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour revenir aider Caroline. »

* * *

Caroline se réveilla, du sang dans la bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux, toussa et cracha. La jeune fille tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Finn avait débarqué de nulle part et l'avait enlevé sous le nez de Klaus, complètement impuissant, malgré ses efforts. Il l'avait assommée. Et maintenant, elle était attachée à une chaise avec des cordes imprégnée de veine de vénus. Caroline regarda autour d'elle en tentant de garder son calme. Elle était dans un caveau. Un sort avait été pratiqué sur un des cercueils, recyclé en table pour l'occasion. Des bougies servaient de lumière. Glauque. Clairement, Caroline avait été enlevée pour servir d'otage contre Klaus.

« Sérieusement, » se plaignit-elle, « pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? »

« Bonjour, Caroline. » retentit une voix féminine dans son dos.

* * *

Lorsque Bonnie rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée. Elle sortit de son lit et descendit à tâtons les escaliers qui menaient à la pièce de vie. Là, elle vit Kol endormi sur le canapé. Elle l'avait poussé à boire toute la journée, et pas que de l'eau, pour être sûre qu'il dorme comme une pierre la nuit tombée. Dès qu'il avait refusé de revenir aider sa famille, Bonnie avait pris la décision de s'enfuir pour retourner aider Caroline. Cependant, dans l'après-midi, la jeune fille avait appris que la 'nouvelle amie' sorcière de Kol n'était pas franchement son amie. Sans surprise, celle-ci était là contre son gré, ligotée à une chaise. Elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait de Davina, une sorcière que Bonnie supposait très puissante, et donc potentiellement très utile contre Ester. Kol l'avait menacé « de la transformer en vampire après une mort lente et douloureuse et de la laisser se dessécher ensuite au fin fond d'un caveau scellé. », soit disant que la souffrance du dessèchement était éternelle. L'enfer made in Kol donc. Evidemment, et Bonnie la comprenait, la jeune fille avait cédé. L'ancienne sorcière s'était donc donné pour mission de libérer Davina avant de fuir elle-même.

Bonnie trouva Kol, endormi sur le canapé, pendant que Davina était toujours ligotée et bâillonnée à une chaise à côté de l'Originel. La jeune vampire lui fit signe de se taire et approcha. Elle enleva le bâillon de l'adolescente.

« Je lui ai jeté un sort. » dit cette dernière. « Le bruit allait le réveiller. Il ne nous reste pas longtemps avant qu'il ne brise le sortilège. »

Bonnie remercia sa bonne étoile et se dépêcha de libérer Davina.

« On se sépare, » informa Bonnie une fois dehors. L'adolescente était une sorcière, elle une vampire, normalement tout irait bien. « Lorsque Kol va se réveiller, quelque chose me dit qu'il me pourchassera en priorité… »

Bonnie n'était pas enchantée à l'idée de se faire courser par un Kol en colère et beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle mais Davina risquait sa vie. Bonnie, elle, ne risquait qu'un sermon pimenté. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

* * *

La jeune vampire courait à travers les bois depuis ce qui lui semblait n'être qu'une petite heure lorsqu'elle entendit les branches craquer de plus en plus près d'elle. Kol la rattrapait. Bonnie prit sur elle, ignorant sa fatigue et les égratignures sur ses bras et jambes, et accéléra. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher dans une cabane pendant que Caroline était probablement en danger. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler mais son téléphone ne marchait pas. Elle tombait toujours sur la messagerie. Non, Bonnie devait absolument sortir de là.

Malgré sa motivation, la jeune fille était terrifiée. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle pour tenter d'apercevoir Kol mais son inattention la fit foncer droit dans un arbre, à pleine vitesse. Bonnie se sentit repartir en arrière pour tomber sur les fesses un mètre plus loin. Elle releva les yeux, prête à repartir, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'arbre qu'elle avait percuté était en fait Kol et ce dernier la fixait d'un regard vibrant de fureur.

Alors que Bonnie se relevait pour fuir dans l'autre sens, Kol l'attrapa par l'arrière du cou et la plaqua contre un arbre, l'écorce écorchant sa joue sous l'impact.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu espérais faire exactement ? » demanda l'Originel d'une voix venimeuse. « Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que tu réussirais à me semer ? »

« Et je peux savoir ce que toi, tu fais ? » demanda à son tour Bonnie malgré la difficulté qu'elle avait à parler dans cette position. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je reste là-bas ou non ? »

« J'essaie de te sauver la vie. » répondit Kol d'une voix froide, comme s'il le regrettait. « Enfin, maintenant que tu as fait fuir ma sorcière… »

« Tu vas me tuer ? » lança Bonnie avec tout le courage qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle essayer de tourner la tête pour lui faire face mais l'Originel lui tenait le cou d'une poigne de fer.

« J'aimerai bien. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? » demanda l'ancienne sorcière. Elle était terrorisée mais d'un autre côté, comme depuis quelques temps, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne la tuerait pas. En revanche, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le silence tomba entre les deux vampires. Kol finit par lâcher le cou de la seule représentante de sa lignée, non sans la pousser une dernière fois contre le tronc d'arbre.

« Merde ! » lâcha-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, visiblement perturbé.

Bonnie n'était pas idiote. Ni une handicapée sociale comme Kol. Elle savait très bien que Kol l'appréciait d'une façon qu'il appréciait peu de gens, même si elle ne savait pas exactement quelle était la limite de leur 'lien'. Elle savait que, aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, elle et Kol était au minimum ami. En quelques sortes. En tout cas, ils avaient dépassés le point où ils pouvaient s'entretuer. Leur 'guerre' à Mystic Falls paraissait tellement loin à Bonnie. Cette dernière se concentra sur le vampire en face d'elle. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que trop le pousser sur la pente très glissante de son côté humain, le côté qui avait besoin … d'amis, revenait à dégoupiller une grenade. Et Kol était déjà sur le point d'exploser. Doucement, Bonnie s'approcha de lui. Il la fusilla du regard, comme si c'était sa faute à elle s'il s'était attaché.

« Ecoute, Kol, je… ce n'est pas contre toi. J'apprécie le geste. En quelques sortes. Mais je dois… »

Soudain, Bonnie s'interrompit, paralysée. Le hurlement d'un loup avait retentit. Et ce n'était pas un simple loup.

« Merde ! Putain de bordel de merde ! » jura Kol alors que les hurlements se multipliaient autour d'eux.

L'Originel saisit le poignet de Bonnie et commença de courir, trainant pratiquement Bonnie derrière lui. Cette dernière tenta de tenir la cadence mais Kol allait trop vite pour elle et elle s'entravait sans cesse. Finalement, le vampire lâcha un soupir d'irritation et jeta la jeune fille sur son dos avant de recommencer à courir.

Bonnie en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Le son des branches que les loups cassaient autour d'eux se faisait de plus en plus proche et venait de toute part. Bientôt, ils seraient encerclés.

« Bonnie, souviens-toi bien que tout ça est de ta faute ! » râla Kol en courant encore plus vite, si c'était possible. « Je ne me ferais pas tuer par des putains de loups garous ! »

Alors que Bonnie allait lui répondre que s'il avait la force de râler, il avait la force de courir plus vite, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Bonnie se sentit tomber, puis rouler le long des murs, emmêlées avec Kol, dans une sorte de puits. La jeune fille, une fois la chute finie, se détacha de Kol, tombé à côté d'elle, et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir les loups garous redevenir humains et poser une sorte de grille sur la seule sortie du tunnel.

« Ester vous dit bonjour ! » lança une femme avant de disparaitre.

Bonnie tenta de garder son calme et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une solution. Ils étaient au fond d'un puits asséché, apparemment depuis des lustres. Les murs de pierre ne semblaient pas pouvoir être déplacés ou brisés. La seule sortie était à des mètres de hauteur, avec une grille posée dessus. Kol, qui avait pris la plus grosse partie du choc se releva enfin, les cheveux et le visage plein de terre. Bonnie, elle, était tombée sur le dos au moins.

« Je déteste ma mère. » maugréa l'Originel. « Des loups garous… C'est bas ! Même pour elle. »

Bonnie se fichait bien du coupable. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir de là.

« Kol, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement paniquée.

Le vampire prit le temps de lui lancer un regard moqueur avant de répondre.

« Sortir évidemment ! »

Sur ce, il grimpa contre la paroi si vite que Bonnie vit plus les trous qu'il laissait dans le mur circulaire que lui. Une fois arrivé en haut, au bout de quelques secondes, Kol frappa la grille de plein fouet pour retomber aussi vite. Il heurta le sol au pied de Bonnie dans un grognement.

« Sortilège. » grogna-t-il.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et scruta avec plus d'intensité la grille. En effet, maintenant elle le voyait. A la lumière de la lune, des symboles gravés dans la grille brillaient d'un gris métallique. Dans un nouveau grognement, Kol s'assit et s'appuya contre la paroi. Bonnie l'imita.

« Si tu ne t'étais pas enfuie, on n'en serait pas là. » lui reprocha l'Originel.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas enlevée, on n'en serait pas là. » répliqua Bonnie. « Maintenant que tu as lâché tes frères, qui va nous chercher hein ? »

Le silence tomba entre les deux vampires. Un partout, la balle au centre. Bonnie regarda la lune passer au-dessus du puits, à la recherche d'une solution qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune fille se sentit prise de frisson. Elle n'était toujours qu'avec sa robe noire de l'enterrement. A côté d'elle, Kol fixait le ciel, sa veste grande ouverte. Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid lui, avec son tee-shirt, son gilet à capuche et sa veste par-dessus.

« Kol, donne-moi ta veste. » demanda, ordonna, l'ancienne sorcière.

« Non. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils. S'il voulait la jouer comme ça…

« Il faut qu'on parle. » commença la jeune fille. « de … l'ascenseur. » précisa-t-elle en fixant l'Originel. Ce dernier soupira.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je te donne ma veste. » céda-t-il en commençant d'enlever son blouson.

Bonnie enfila la veste et sourit en fixant à nouveau son regard sur le ciel.

« Tu sais qu'il faudrait quand même qu'on en parle… » finit-elle par dire après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je suis sûr que Klaus et Elijah vont finir par arriver. Barbie doit être aux quatre cents coups de la garnison. »

« Kol » le sermonna gentiment Bonnie. Elle non plus ne voulait pas en parler mais il le fallait bien.

« Pourquoi en parler ? » Bonnie le dévisagea, incrédule. « Rah, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ce que je vais dire. J'en avais envie, toi aussi. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Si les portes ne s'étaient pas ouvertes, » commença Bonnie car c'était bien ce 'si' qui l'avait inquiétée le plus après coup.

« Je t'aurai répondu la même chose. » coupa Kol d'un ton neutre.

« Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. » répliqua la jeune vampire plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Alors je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. »

« Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le silence retomba et Bonnie se mordit la lèvre. Elle pensait se ficher de Kol mais ce qu'il lui avait dit lui avait fait plus de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait donc répondu sur le même ton pour cacher sa blessure. Apparemment, Kol devait avoir ressenti la même chose car après quelques minutes, il reprit la parole.

« Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-il et son ton toujours aussi neutre ne trompa pas Bonnie.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

* * *

A/N : Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Plus de 200 ! C'est absolument génial ! Awsome comme dirait Barney Stinson. Ensuite, petite annonce, je pars en vacances pour deux semaines à Amsterdam avec mon chéri, je ne pourrai donc surement pas publier avant le 11 aout... Désolé à l'avance pour cela. MAIS ! Si j'obtiens beaucoup de reviews sur ce week-end, je publierai le prochain chapitre dimanche (donc dans deux jours :P) A vos claviers !

Réponses aux reviews :

Elsa : Merci de ta compréhension ! Je viendrai lire ta fiction avec plaisir, n'oublie pas de me le rappeler. J'espère que le Kennett de ce chapitre et du suivant te plairont :)

Andrea : Wouah ! Merci de tes compliments et de venir aussi souvent vérifier les mises à jour. Je publie en principes les vendredis, sauf cas exceptionnel ou je publie plus tôt. Donc si tu vérifies les vendredis soir, il y aura un nouveau chapitre :) sauf pour les prochaines semaines comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut.

LaurieBerry2365 : L'aparté m'a bien fait rire ! Et l'avis de l'auteur est que Klaus étant le roi de la nouvelle orléans, il a sa cour de courtisane mdr Plus sérieusement, Camille lui rappelle Caroline et c'est pour cela qu'il l'aime bien donc ce n'est pas vraiment un danger pour Caroline mais cela ne va pas l'empêcher de lui faire une vie d'enfer quand elle le pourra à propos de cela. Pour ta question... Hum comment te répondre sans tout dire... Disons que oui, Ester sera toujours là mais Elena etc... ne vont pas l'aider ni elle ni les Mikaelson d'ailleurs. Te voilà pas plus avancée mdr La réponse dans quelques chapitres.

Odessa : Vu tes questions, je pense que tu ne t'attendais à ce genre de situation ;) tant mieux ! ca veut dire que je fais bien mon boulot mdr J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu néanmoins.

Clara : Et oui, Kol avait voulu protéger Bonnie. A sa façon... Pour les couples, ils sont effectivement choisis mais on ne saura la réponse pour Caroline qu'à l'épilogue de la fiction... Je dis ça, je dis rien :P

Movie-Like : Tout d'abord, merci de me suivre depuis le début et merci encore plus de prendre le temps de me laisser une review. J'étais complètement scotché en la lisant. On a vraiment la même vision de Caroline et des ses ''hommes'' mdr Tu es d'ailleurs très proche de la vérité. Mais je n'en dis pas plus sinon je vais me spoiler mdr. Par contre, je pense qu'Enzo n'est pas tout à fait comme Klaus, il est plus doux déjà, plus calme (en tout cas dans ma fiction, pour la saison 6 de TVD je n'en sais rien). Aussi, il a été amoureux, de Maggie, alors que Klaus, sauf erreur de ma part, n'a jamais vraiment aimé que Caroline. Donc voilà pourquoi je les trouve différent même s'ils ont effectivement des points communs... En tout cas merci encore de ta review qui, je le répète, m'a sidérée car ton point de vue est vraiment très très proches du mien !

Merci aussi à Carabes, Damita, LoveMikealson, Caline, Marion60, Hlne59 (et oui, Klaus est le casanova des temps modernes mdr), Alina, et à tous les revieweurs anonymes !

**A suivre :** (dimanche ou le 11 aout :P ça dépend de vous !) LA FAMEUSE DISCUSSION KOL/BONNIE qui va être un joyeux bazar ! Aussi, le piège d'Ester se referme lentement mais sûrement...


End file.
